Una nueva Era
by Vengark
Summary: Una nueva amenaza a aparecido en Runaterra, con el fin de exterminar a la humanidad. Un grupo de Campeones se levanta frente a esta amenaza, pero el camino sera más dificil de lo que parece.
1. Día de descanso

**Atención, todos los personajes Utilizados en la historia pertenecen a Riot Games.**

Capitulo uno:

Ughhhh... esta semana fue agotadora, la liga, el entrenamiento con mi maestro... Lo bueno que hoy mí maestro tiene asuntos pendientes y no seré invocado!

Wukong, estando sobre las ramas de un árbol, disfrutaba de un melocotón, observando la ciudad de Ionia, pensando que podría hacer en el día.

"Meh, supongo que me quedare descansando en esta rama"- Pensó Wukong- " A lo mejor vaya a bromear por allí"

Mientras dormitaba en la rama, un hombre encapuchado se acercaba, y observó al mono descansando plácidamente. El hombre agarró unas cuantas piedras para poder impresionar al mono. Sin dificultad alguna, le dio perfectamente en la cabeza y Wukong asustado, casi cae de la rama, mientras que el misterioso hombre se reía a carcajadas.

-Oye mono, ¡No es momento para andar holgazaneando por allí!

Wukong pudo reconocer su voz, era Jax , el maestro de armas, incluso superaba a Yi, su maestro en enfrentamientos, para Wukong, era un amigo, pero más visto como su segundo maestro.

-¿Qué quieres?- dijo Wukong, algo molesto por despertarlo- No vez que intento disfrutar mi día.

-Lo que quiero es comprobar cuanto has mejorado simio- Jax, en un tono alegre- Y talvez tomarnos unas cuantas copas por allí.

Jax no era solamente conocido por su record de victorias en la liga, luchar con cualquier arma, sino de un bebedor empedernido, desafiado muchas veces en beber, saliendo victorioso el maestro, el único pudiendo hacer competencia era su amigo y compañero de bebidas, Gragas.

-No tengo ganas de luchar... o beber hoy Jax- dijo Wukong, intentando descansar el resto del día- quizás mañana, hoy no estoy en los ánimos para hacer algo.

- Jajajaja, que débil eres mono - Jax en un tono burlesco- Bueno, pero si cambias de opinión, te estaré esperando en el bar!.

Jax se despidió de Wukong, y viceversa, mientras este veía como caminaba hacia el centro de Ionia.

"Espero que ahora nadie me interrumpa"- Pensó Wukong- " Y si alguien atreve a despertarme, sea quién sea, le daré un golpe aplastante en plena cara"

Pasaron unos momentos antes que otra persona lo molestara, esta vez tenia una voz femenina.

-No vas a quedarte todo el día durmiendo en esa rama, - dijo la mujer- ¿o sí?

Wukong iba a cumplir lo que prometió, aunque fuera una mujer lo iba a hacer. Sacando su bastón de su oreja, que crecía a tamaño normal, iba a prepararse a atacar, cuando se da cuenta que la mujer era nadie más que Ahri, su mejor amiga.

-Ho... Hola Ahri!- Dijo wukong, algo asustado, pensando si le hubiese golpeado- No esperaba verte por este lugar.

- Bueno, yo tampoco Wu-dijo sonriendo- No te he podido ver en varios dias, de seguro has tenido una semana agotadora, ¿verdad?.

Ella era una de las pocas personas en la que Wu podía confiar. Ambos no tenían miedo alguno en expresar sus emociones, y podían compartiendo todo un día, sin aburrirse.

-Hehe... si, he sido invocado más de lo normal en estos últimos días, con batallas difíciles- decía Wukong, mientras saltaba para bajar a encontrarse con su amiga- aparte, Yi hace todo esto más cansador hehe.

-Nadie dijo que el camino para ser el mejor iba a ser fácil Wu- dijo Ahri, aun sonriendo- y... ¿ qué planeas hacer por el resto del día?

-No he planeado nada, a excepción de dormir y comer- dijo rascándose la cabeza- solo pensé en eso antes de encontrarte por acá.

- Eso suena aburrido, al menos para mí-dijo ella- ¿qué te parecería si vamos a dar una vuelta por la ciudad? A lo mejor encontremos algo interesante que hacer.

-No suena como una mala idea- dijo Wu sonriendo- bueno, me convenciste, vamos!

Aunque estuviera cansado por la dura semana que tuvo que enfrentar, prefería estar acompañado de Ahri que estar solo.

- Entonces - dijo Ahri- agarrando un brazo del mono y apoyándose en su hombro - guíame! .

Ahri y Wukong, después de una larga caminata, llegaron de noche a la ciudad. Estaba hermosamente iluminada por faroles con velas en su interior, y las flores rosas y rojas de los arboles cayendo, hacia de esto un paisaje espectacular. El centro se encontraba poblado por una gran cantidad de personas, disfrutando de comidas, juegos y el simple hecho de reunirse con los amigos y familiares después de una agotadora semana. Aún afirmándose de los brazos, Ahri le pregunta a Wukong:

-¿Qué hacemos primero Wu? - dujo emocionada- hay tantas cosas que hacer y no sé por donde comenzar.

Wu iba a hablar, cuando su estómago comenzó a rugir, lo cuál enrojeció por un momento. No habia comido nada en todo el día aparte del melocotón.

-Hehe - continuó Ahri- parece que tu estómago ya decidió que hacer!

Y otro rugido de estómago, pero esta vez proviniendo de Ahri. Ella tampoco había comido en todo el dia.

-Haha - reía Wukong- creó que ya sabemos por donde comenzar... creo que recuerdo de un buen lugar que Jax me había recomendado- decía Wukong, mirando por los alrededores, buscando el bar que había mencionado Jax- pero no me dijo el nombre.

-Bueno, supongo que el local debe ser bueno, mientras tanto, vamos a ver que hay de interesante!

Después de andar paseando por las distintas tiendas y comprando artículos interesantes, a Wukong le llama la atención un sitio, parece que ese era el lugar que Jax había mencionado, aunque tenia aspecto bar, y para ser uno, no tenía mucha clientela.

-Emm... Ahri, creo que encontré el lugar.

-¿estás seguro Wu?, me parece más un lugar para embriagarse, ¿No?.

-Hahaha- Río wukong- Tú ya conoces a Jax, aparte de ser el campeón de armas, según él, también nadie lo supera en las bebidas... ummm, a excepción de Gragas supongo hehe, entonces, ¿ entramos?.

-De acuerdo, solo espero que sirvan algo de comer, ya me estoy agotando!.

Entraron, no encontró al maestro de armas en su interior, sino unas pocas personas bebiendo silenciosamente. Preguntaron si servían algo para comer, lo cual respondieron positivamente. Pidieron la recomendación de la casa. Pasó un buen rato, cuando trajeron los platos. Wukong y Ahri, devoraron su cena, satisfechos después de un largo día. Pasaron unos pocos minutos y les llevaron la cuenta, no era muy barato.

- ¿Que tal si dividimos la cuenta, no Wu?- Dijo Ahri- Así no será tan difícil pagarlo.

-Sí encuentro que sería lo mejor hehe...

Wukong iba a revisar si le quedaba algo de dinero en su bolsa, pero se dio cuenta de algo, se olvido de su bolsa en la rama que estaba durmiendo.

-Ahh como puedo ser tan imbécil a veces!- exclamó Wukong- Uhh Ahri, puedes pagar todo ahora, te juró que mañana te lo pagare sin falta hehe.

-Uhh... esta bien- Ahri suspiro, mientras observaba a Wu rascándose la cabeza de vergüenza- aparte, tendrás que cumplir un favor de acuerdo?

Ahri, buscando si le quedaba dinero en su bolsa, no pudo encontrar nada, y se acordó que había gastado lo ultimo que le quedaba.

-Oh no... tampoco no me queda nada- Le dijo A Wukong en voz baja- que vamos a hacer ahora?!

-EHHH?- dijo Wukong asustado-¿Entonces que hacemos? ¡No quiero quedarme lavando platos el resto de la noche

-¡No se me ocurre nada!- decía Ahri preocupada-¿Por qué no le decimos que vamos a buscar dinero?

-No nos dejara, no confiara en nosotros, que tal... sí yo uso mi clon para escapar, y tú usas tu encanto para poder escapar- dijo Wukong, en forma de broma- ¿ no es mala idea eh?

Ahri lo miro seriamente - ¿ eso es lo mejor que se te ocurre? No somos ladrones Wu! Tenemos que pensar en otra solución sin vernos como unos cobardes.

Después de pensar, no pudieron encontrar una solución. Avergonzados de decirle al dueño del bar de su situación, y tener que trabajar allí como forma de pagó.

Creo que la ultima solución es que ocurra un milagro, no Ahri hehe- dijo Wu apenado, teniendo que trabajar después de un arduo día de entrenamiento y luchas en la liga.

-Así que yo te invito y me respondes que no quieres, pero una mujer te lo propone y aceptas de inmediato, eh?

Los dos voltearon para ver quién era el que hablo, era Jax.

-Jax! -exclamaron- necesitamos tú ayuda!

-¿ Y qué tipo de ayuda necesitan del gran maestro?

-¿ Puedes prestarnos dinero?, te lo suplico- dijo Wukong, arrodillado a Jax.

-Jajaja, andan de suerte ustedes, justo hoy gane unas apuestas y tengo de sobra para lo que tenía planeado hoy.

-¡Gracias Jax!- exclamaron ambos- te debemos una!

- Entonces quédense a beber conmigo, no quiero embriagarme solo jaja.

Ahri miro a Wukong y hablándole a la oreja le dijo que clase de petición era esa, Wukong tampoco sabia.

Jax pagó las cuentas y ordenó unas cervezas. Venían en jarras grandes. Jax dio un gran sorbo, seguido por un pequeño de Wukong, él no bebía mucho, y al final Ahri, pensando si tomar alcohol o no

-¿ Tú novia no bebe alcohol? Jaja, mejor, más para mí

Ambos enrojecieron... y respondieron qué solo eran amigos. Jax siguió bebiendo, casi terminando su porción, Wukong en la mitad y Ahri tomándose su tiempo.

Jax terminando su bebida, se puso de humor serio. Se acordó de los últimos acontecimientos en la liga.

Mientras Wukong terminaba y Ahri en la mitad, cayendo un poco en los efectos, Jax hizo un gesto para que se acercaran.

- ¿Saben porqué hoy no hubo enfrentamientos en la grieta no? -dijo Jax- Acaba de ocurrir algo impresionante.

Dando un gran sorbo a su segundo jarra de cerveza, Jax cuenta que unos invocadores de la liga habían sido asesinados dentro del mismo instituto de guerra. Ninguno de ellos tenía relación alguna. Las marcas eran de una espada, pero no una cualquiera, esta tenia algo diferente, las heridas producidas, eran demasiado profundas para ser una espada normal y lo más impresionante de todo, es que no había sangre en la escena de este crimen. Por precaución, la liga va a estar cerrada por unos cuantos días más.

-¿Entonces por esa razón el maestro de Wukong estaba en el consejo?

-Exactamente- dijo Jax- Yo no fui invitado, supuestamente desconfían de mi, pero yo no tengo razón alguna para matar a unos invocadores de bajo nivel, tampoco el agresor... supongo que fueron unos asesinatos sin sentido.

-¿ Y quien crees que fue Jax?- dijo Wukong- Hay muchas campeones que utilizan espadas en la Liga.

-De saber exactamente no te lo podría decir, pero tengo unos ciertos sospechosos.

Los tres bebieron los últimos sorbos de sus bebidas, preocupados y pensantes de quién era el asesino de estas personas.

-Jajaja, discúlpenme- dijo Jax riendo- Mí intención no era preocuparlos de esa manera, sigamos disfrutando lo que queda de la noche, no sabemos cuantos días libres nos quedaran después de este incidente.

Y continuaron disfrutando de la noche, y bebiendo obviamente. Eran más de las dos AM jax llevaba mas de 10 cervezas, y aun seguía como si no hubiese bebido nada, Wukong cinco, sufriendo los efectos del alcohol y Ahri 3, ya casi durmiendo.

-Jax, creo que ya nos iremos, es demasiado tarde y Ahri...- dijo Wukong, observando a su amiga como lentamente se estaba quedando dormida- Bueno, adiós

-Bueno, fue una noche que disfrute- dijo Jax, alzando su ultima cerveza- ya puedes irte mono.

Se despidieron, pero antes de irse, Jax le menciono a Wu, que mañana ira al Dojo del Maestro Yi a "entrenar" con ellos, o mas bien, ganarles en un duelo.

Saliendo, Ahri con suerte podía mantenerse en pie, lo cuál Wukong tenía que llevársela en la espalda. "Me invitas tú a salir y tengo que llevarte a tú casa en estas condiciones hehe, supongo que nosotros los animales tenemos poca resistencia al alcohol, menos mal que yo estoy hecho de piedra, o estaría en las mismas condiciones que ella, hehe, pensó Wukong.

Llegando a su casa, llevo a Ahri a su habitación y cuando la estaba dejando en su cama, esta le dijo:

-Wu... quédate...conmigo por la noche... no quiero estar sola ,dijo Ahri, entre dormida y bajo los efectos del Alcohol.

-Q...Q...Qué?!, mi maestro me va a matar si no me presento, lo siento, pero no puedo ahora.

Cuando se estaba marchando, ella lo agarró, sin otra opción mas que quedarse allí, dijo...

-Esta bien, pero que solo sea por esta noche, ok?.

Mientras tanto, en la taberna, Jax aún seguía allí, demasiado ocupado pensando quien era el responsable. "Parece que voy a tener que enfrentarme a Él nuevamente".


	2. Entrenamiento

Capitulo 2:

Un nuevo día en Ionia, y Wukong despertando, sin recordar mucho de lo ocurrido en la noche anterior, a excepción de los asesinatos a los invocadores, incluso, no sabia en donde estaba. Wukong se sentía más pesado de lo normal y abriendo los ojos, pudo observar un bulto sobre él, pensando que seria. Levantando la frazada, pudo distinguir que era Ahri, pero semidesnuda. Wukong impresionado, nervioso, sonrojado y asustado, logró recordar lo ultimo de la noche, había llevado a Ahri a su casa y esta le pidió si podía quedarse con él. Sin saber que hacer, Wukong intento despertarla, logrando que lo abrazara mas fuerte. "Mi maestro me va a matar" pensó Wukong, "Auu, que... es este... dolor de cabeza?! Nunca lo había sentido antes, es peor que una enfermedad... Ay... Ahora, como me deshago de Ahri, si uso mi clon, desaparecerá y se golpeara, además, me esta abrazando muy fuerte, pero quiero saber... ¿¡Porque esa casi sin ropa?!".

Después de unos minutos, decide despertarla de todas maneras.

-Hey dormilona, ya es muy tarde y me tengo que ir antes que Yi me torture con entrenamientos difíciles -dijo en un tono normal, pero angustiado- así que no seria mal si te levantaras de mí.

Sin respuesta alguna. "Ah... esto es inútil, supongo que tendré que moverla... o empujarla". Al momento de agarrar a Ahri , ella despierta, sin estar consciente de que esta arriba de Wukong.

-Ehh... Bu...Bu...Buenos Días Ahri! -dijo Wukong sonrojado - em... puedo explicarlo, no es lo qué tú crees!

-Umm...buenos dias Wu! -dijo Ahri, sin percatarse de su situación - ¡No había podido dormir bien desde varios días!

Ahri se acomodo de nuevo, intentando dormirse de nuevo. A los pocos segundos, se levanta rápidamente.

-Wu?!... que haces acá?! - dijo Ahri sobre él, sin saber lo que ocurría - ¡¿ y donde esta mi ropa?!

- Ahri, puedo explicarlo! No es lo que tu crees hehe.

- Qué intentaste hacer?!

- Yo? No he hecho nada! - dijo Wu nervioso - ¡¿ No recuerdas nada de anoche?!

-Q... Qué?! Dime que tu y yo...!

- Noooo! Estas confundiendo las cosas! Pero primero, bájate encima mío!

Ahri al final se calmó, y Wukong le explicó lo que ocurrió en la noche, la parranda con Jax, la historia de los asesinatos a unos invocadores y cuando la llevo a su casa.

-... Y tú me pediste si podía quedarme a dormir - dijo Wukong cansado- Supongo que los animales no deberíamos beber.

-Concuerdo contigo, pero aun no entiendo, porque estaba de esa manera y sin mi ropa!

-Yo no se nada más que eso! Confía en mí! - dijo Wukong sonrojándose al verla de nuevo - vístete luego, te espero afuera.

Wukong saliendo de su habitación, intentando recordar si hicieron otra cosa que no debían. "No! Eso es ridículo -pensó Wukong- nosotros solo somos amigos, y no hicimos nada extraño... si... si, todo debe ser un malentendido. Ahora que me vengo a dar cuenta, en donde deje mi armadura.

Mientras tanto en la habitación de Ahri; ¿¡Porqué mi ropa esta junto a la armadura de Wu?! ¡¿ Como no puedo recordar nada?! - pensó Ahri, asustada - Descuida, tranquilízate, solo somos amigos, nada ocurrió anoche, solo un malentendido.

- ¿Terminaste Ahri? -dijo wukong desde afuera- Necesito... mi armadura para el entrenamiento... aunque mi maestro me va a matar de todas maneras.

Ahri abrió la puerta - Tu armadura pesa demasiado, entra a sacarla tú

Wukong entró, pero no quiso mirarla por vergüenza de despertarse de esa manera y ver mas de lo que esperaba.

-Cambiando de tema -dijo Ahri, saliendo de la habitación- ¿Quién crees que fue el que cometió las muertes de ayer?

-No estoy seguro, hay una gran cantidad de espadachines en la liga, incluso Jax no estaba seguro si era una espada, por la profundidad de las heridas - dijo Wukong, terminando de ponerse su armadura- solo estoy seguro que hay que tener cuidado en estos días, no nos vaya a pillar por sorpresa ese sujeto.

Saliendo de la habitación, se miraron de frente, ambos sonrojaron y evitaron la mirada inmediatamente.

-Bueno... me tengo que ir... - dijo Wukong nervioso - ten cuidado por allí.

- Lo...Lo mismo para ti wukong, suerte en tu entrenamiento de hoy.

Se fue sin despedirse con sin abrazo o beso en la mejilla, solo con mirarla se acordaba. Salió lo más rápido posible, intentando olvidar "Concéntrate, hoy será un Arduo Día, tienes que concentrarte". Ya calmado, Wukong llama a su Nimbus, o su nube, para llegar rápidamente al Dojo de su maestro.

Llegando al dojo de su maestro, se encontró con un hombre, esperando por algo. Era Jax y estaba portando su arma, o mejor dicho, su farol favorito.

-Jax? Qué haces acá

-Hey, ¿ como te fue anoche eh?

Wukong sonrojándose de inmediato dijo:

-Evitemos hablar de eso, quiero saber, que haces esperando afuera del dojo de mi maestro.

-Jjaa no hablare mas de eso - dijo Jax- al respecto, Yi me pidió si pudiera entrenarte hoy, también hubo consejo en el instituto de guerra.

-Hubieron mas asesinatos? -dijo Wukong, preocupado- pero como no pueden saber quién esta haciendo todo esto?

-Lamentablemente, otros dos invocadores de bajo nivel, con las mismas condiciones que te mencione, fueron encontrados afuera del instituto, negué a unirme en la sesión, nunca me han gustado los consejos de invocadores de alto nivel con los campeones principales de cada facción, aunque no tenga ningún cargo político en Ionia, insisten en invitarme... cambiando de tema, ¿estas preparado para enfrentarte al campeón?

Wukong, aún cansado y con resaca por la noche anterior, ignoro todo. Las peleas siempre animan a Wukong, y alguien con gran reputación como Jax, más le animaba a seguir adelante.

-Estoy siempre preparado Jax! Dijo Wukong entusiasmado.

-Entonces ¡Hagámoslo!.

Estando en el patio del Dojo, Wukong y Jax de frente, inician la pelea. Wukong carga frente a Jax, pero este lo evade sin problema alguno, golpeando a Wukong en la espalda. Aunque tuviera piel de piedra, sus golpes dolían mas de lo normal, en comparación a los otros campeones, además estaba afuera del instituto de guerra, lo cuál no había restricción de poder. Cayendo fácilmente por el cansancio y la resaca, pero esto no iba a impedir seguir luchando

-Qué pasa Wukong? Ya no puedes más?.

-No cuestiones mi habilidad, jax.

Wukong tampoco tenía su poder restringido, lo que significaba que podía crear las copias que el quisiera. Cargó de nuevo, pero antes de chocar contra Jax, envía a su clon por él.

-¡Eso no va a resultar de nuevo Wukong!

Preparándose para contrarrestar la carga del rey mono, Jax siente un golpe en la nuca, vio que Wukong uso su golpe aplastante, dolía mas de lo que esperaba afuera de la liga. Wukong, atacando de nuevo, pero esta vez en su pecho, casi derriba al gran maestro, pero este logra estabilizarse.

-Nada mal mono, al menos lograste golpearme, pero veremos si puedes defenderte de esto!

Cargando su farol, Jax salta hacia Wukong. Este sabia lo que significaba el farol encendido, Wukong no sabia como Jax podía unir magia en el farol, una cualidad única de él. Intento defenderse del golpe, pero con la potencia del farol, Wukong fue empujado, chocando contra la pared, si no fuera por su piel de piedra, ese golpe hubiese sido letal. Jax, sin dejarlo respirar, corre y golpea su pecho perfectamente. Wukong parecía adolorido, pero este era un clon.

-Jajaj, no creas que voy a caer en ese truco de nuevo.

Wukong saliendo de su invisibilidad, comienza a girar, intentando derribar a Jax. Este logra saltar el ciclón de Wukong y cargando su arma, le planta otro golpe, derribando al mono.

-¿Te rindes Wukong?, no creo que puedas seguir.

"Uh... estos golpes... parece que mi piel de piedra resiste perfectamente los golpes físicos, pero esas cargas mágicas que Jax le implanta a su arma, me deja totalmente vulnerable..."

Wukong, parándose, sangrando por una herida en la cabeza, no iba a dejar vencer tan fácil, tenía que golpear unas veces más a Jax. Unos aplausos se escucharon , y Wukong observando, era el Maestro Yi, que observó la batalla de su discípulo.

-Bien peleado Wu -decía Yi - luchar contra el maestro de armas nunca es fácil y cada batalla es un gran hito que recordar.

- Buenos tardes maestro! Hehe, no pensé que dejarías a Jax a cargo del entrenamiento.

-¿Qué? -dijo Yi confundido- nunca lo deje a él a cargo del entrenamiento.

-Así que...-dijo Wukong volteando a Jax- ¿esto era solo una excusa para golpearme verdad?

-Más que golpearte mono, quería ver sí habías mejorado entrenando con Yi, y es más de lo que esperaba.

- Aunque esta presentación -dijo Yi- no justifica que no llegaras anoche. ¿Que estuviste haciendo?

-Qué!...Y...Yo solo fui a...

-A quedarse en la casa de su novia, la mujer con nueve colas... Verdad mono?

-Jax! -dijo Wukong, sonrojado y enojado.

- Aja... así que faltas en la noche y tu entrenamiento matutino por una mujer -dijo Yi, con voz sarcástica- soló por eso, el entrenamiento será peor.

-Pero... ¡Fue culpa de él, que lo acompañara en el bar!

- Ah sí... una buena noche bebiendo! Verdad mono?

Wukong mira a Jax con desprecio, pensando "deja de empeorar las cosas!"

-Jajaja -dijo Yi- creó que disfrutare de esta sesión.

-No! No fue culpa mia maestro!

-Bueno - dijo Jax- me tengo que ir, fue una buena tarde mono, espero que volvamos a luchar.

Jax, caminando tranquilamente, fue tarareando una melodía. Wukong solo lo maldecía "nunca más te pediré un favor maldito".

-Bien Wukong -dijo Yi- ¿Comencemos?

"Este es el peor día" pensó Wu.

En la noche, en el dojo de su maestro, Wukong cayó desplomado después de la tortura por parte de su maestro. "Sí... definitivamente... este es mi peor día de mi vida, solo quiero dormir... espera... acabo de recordar, aunque nose si sea apropiado preguntarle", pensó Wukong, "me arriesgare". El Maestro Yi, meditando en un salón, sintió la presencia de su pupilo. Terminando su meditación, lo deja entrar.

- Maestro, hay algo que me mantiene inquieto - dijo Wukong- no entiendo porque ocurren estos asesinatos a personas con tan bajo nivel mágico, no influyen mucho dentro del instituto de guerra.

- Así que te enteraste -dijo Yi- Yo tampoco nose las intenciones del asesino de estas personas, sea campeón o no, creo que debe hacerlo por el simple hecho de acabar la vida de alguien.

-¿ Y sí fuera un campeón, que ocurriría con él?

-Pues seria juzgado como cualquier otra persona que comete un delito, solo que el instituto lo encerraría en sus cámaras, aunque, podría seguir siendo invocado. ¿tienes otra cosa que preguntarme, discípulo?

-Nada más maestro -dijo Wukong sonriendo- solo era algo que tenía duda.

Al decir esto, wukong se retira de su salón y se dirige a su habitación. Regularmente no le gustaba dormir en espacios cerrados, pero por el entrenamiento, quería dormir donde sea. "Espero que ella este bien".

Al día siguiente, Yi decidió darle el día libre, parece que se compadeció de él. "Como no tengo nada que hacer, iré a dar una vuelta, a lo mejor encuentro algo interesante" pensó Wukong - "Me acabó de acordar... mi bolsa!... espero que siga en el mismo árbol"

Partía corriendo en dirección al cerro en que se encontraba descansando. Encontró el árbol de melocotones rápidamente, nunca olvidaría ese lugar. Al acercarse, se sorprendió al encontrarse con Ahri. Wukong, preparándose para saludarla, se acordó lo de ayer, sonrojándose un poco. "Olvídalo... solo fue un malentendido"

-H...Hola Ahri -dijo Wukong nervioso- ¿Qué haces acá?

Ahri, sorprendiéndose de la inesperada visita de su amigo, lo saluda normalmente.

-Hola Wu, este lugar siempre me trae muchos recuerdos... pero... ¿Qué te ocurrió en la cabeza? ¿Y en tu cuerpo?

Ahri se acercó a Wukong, poniendo sus manos en las vendas de su cabeza.Sin saber porqué, Wukong se sintió nervioso, primera vez que se sentía tan asustado por una pregunta. "Espera... porqué me siento así... nunca antes había sentido esta sensación!".

Ahri, alejándose de el mono, se preparaba para decir algo:

-Wukong, en tres días mas comenzara el festival de Ionia. Muchos campeones van a estar presentes...y probablemente con pareja. Lo que quiero decir... ¿Quieres ir al festival conmigo?

Wukong se sintió mas nervioso que antes, sin saber porque. Después de pensar buscando las palabras adecuadas, solo dijo:

-Claró! No hay ningún problema! Te acompañare!

Ahri riendo, dijo:

- Ok! El festival comenzara en 3 días más, preparate para ese entonces.

Ahri se despidio de él con su mano mientras caminaba y sonriendo. Wukong se subió al árbol, viendo el día de Ionia. "Esto no me lo esperaba..., supongo que nuestra amistad sigue intacta después de todo" pensó Wukong relajado y feliz; "creo que disfrutare el resto del día en el bosque... aunque, debo pensar que usare en ese día".

"Estos invocadores con suerte, pueden saciar mi sed, su poder magíco, aunque bajo, sera suficiente para cumplir mi meta, solo necesito una pequeña ayuda... para poder conseguir mi ansiado deseo...".

.


	3. Festival

CAPITULO 3

"El festival de Ionia ha comenzado!" decían los organizadores del evento. Este festival se realizaba una vez al año, con el fin de olvidarse de los problemas y poder relajarse después de un difícil año. Campeones, invocadores y gente normal, podían acceder a este festival, mientras no fueran enemigos del estado de Ionia. Se veían campeones de todas las zonas, Demacia, Noxus, Piltover, Yordles de la ciudad de Bandle, incluso Veigar estando presente. Era el festival más grande de toda la historia de Valoran.

Wukong, vestido en su traje de Jade* (Wukong el dragón de Jade) no tenia un mejor atuendo para está ocasión y siendo animal, nunca se había preocupado de vestirse, él solo encontraba la ropa algo para los humanos. "Creo que este es mí primer festival en Ionia... si, es el primero, me pregunto que ofrecerán en él" pensó Wukong "Aún me queda mucho tiempo y no sé que hacer... mi maestro me dio el día libre, y fue a reunirse con sus amigos (lee sin, udyr, shen)... pero en estos tres días no he podido encontrar a Jax... me pregunto qué fue a hacer.

**Tres días antes de que comience el festival.**

Jax, tomó el portal al instituto de guerra, esperando por alguien quien no esperaba ver por mucho tiempo. Llegando al instituto de guerra, estando vacío y cerrado. Al pasar una hora, se encontró con una peculiar forma, cubierta por una gran capa negra, que impedía distinguir quien era, pero Jax lo recordaba perfectamente.

-Así que al fin llegaste, pensé que no te presentarías.

-Ha sido un largo tiempo que no te veía, maestro de armas -dijo la figura- pero esperaba una bienvenida mas cordial.

La figura, cubierta por una capa que cubría su cuerpo, era difícil saber quien, o que era

-Terminemos esto de una vez, tengo mejores asuntos que hacer que luchar contra ti

- Jajaja, oh Jax, me has intentado detener otras veces, y en pocos casos resulto en éxito, ¿crees que esta ocasión tendrás la confianza de derrotarme?

-He estado practicando, no creas que soy el mismo de antes. Todos estos años de batallas, me han endurecido, ahora nadie me puede derrotar.

-Ohh, sí -dijo impresionado la figura- escuche que en esa tal llamada "liga" eras denominado "el campeón" y que nadie podía derrotarte hehe... pero ¿Cómo te puedes comparar con unos simples humanos, incapaces de alcanzar tu poder?

-Ese no es el punto -dijo Jax apuntando su farol a la figura- ¿para que me llamaste? o mejor dicho, ¿Cómo pudiste escapar?

-Hehe -río la sombra- siempre pude escapar, pero no tenía el deseo de hacerlo. Tú mismo tenias en mente que no me iba a quedar atrapado por siempre. Encontré que ahora es el momento preciso para pasear por esta gran tierra... Jax, ¿no te trae recuerdos de nuestro antiguo hogar?

-Jaja, ¿hogar? no, no lo puedo recordar, yo nací en la decadencia de nuestro hogar, gracias a tus ambiciones, que destruyeron a nuestra gente.

-¿Yo? ¿Mis ambiciones? -dijo enojado la figura- Ja!, ¿te tengo que recordar que fueron "ellos" quienes nos desterraron de nuestra tierra, y nos envió al infierno mismo?

-Basta de palabrerías! sino hubiese sido por tu ambición de ser el dominante...

Jax parecía tener nostalgia, recordar a su antigua gente en los días de gloria, pero él sabia, que también colaboró en su decadencia, algo que no podía negar.

-...Y bien -continuo Jax- ¿Qué desea de mi?

-Tengo un plan Jax, y necesitare de tú ayuda, quieras o no. Esta tierra, llamada Valoran es perfecta para el plan que tengo.

Jax sin decir nada, levanto su arma y cargó directo a la figura. Esta lo evade sin problemas y riendo dijo.

-Jaja, que estas ansioso por pelear, pero, aún no es momento de luchar Jax, hay que esperar...

-¡no creas que te dejare cumplir ese ridículo plan que tienes!

La figura, alejándose de Jax, dijo:

-¿Qué te acabo de decir? quieras o no, lo cumpliré de todas maneras, y tu me ayudaras en esto. Pero ahora no es el momento, me tengo que ir, fue un gusto hablar contigo.

Jax, cargando de nuevo contra él, intenta golpearlo. Fracasando, la figura logra evadir fácilmente. Aburrido de los intentos de pelea, la figura empuja a Jax, y este sale volando, chocando contra un muro del instituto.

-¡Parece que nunca aprendes Jax! -dijo enojado la figura- ¿nunca aprendiste nada en todos estos años?

"Ugh... -pensó Jax- Su poder es el mismo de antes, el encierro no lo ha debilitado en lo más mínimo"

-… Entonces, te espero en Ionia -dijo la figura- escuche que habrá un festival en tres días más

-Ionia? -dijo Jax furioso, apuntando su arma a él- que planeas hacer?!

-Oh.. nada... no tengo interés en el festival..., solo recuerda esto, me gustaria ver la ciudad de Ionia, así que te veré en 2 días más.

-Otra cosa quiero saber -dijo Jax, parándose después del golpe- ¿Por qué asesinaste a esas personas?

La figura se devolvió, y se puso a frente a Jax, diciendo:

-¿personas?, oh... -dijo la figura "sorprendido"- esos invocadores, jaja, solo los quise asesinar por diversión, y un poco de poder mágico siempre es aceptable.

-¿tienes en mente en liberar a los demás?, ¿no te dejare cumplir eso!

-¿Otros? -dijo la figura extrañado- De quienes me mencionas Jax, no te acuerdas que tú mismo fuiste que asesino a los demás, en una manera de expiar tus antiguos pecados... Jaja, solo quedamos tú yo y otro más que se encuentra en esa tal liga, que también logro escapar hace mucho tiempo.

Después de un silencio, la figura decide marcharse.

-Como mencione anteriormente Jax, fue un gusto poder volver a verte, aunque lamento no poder ver tú rostro, para recordar tú antigua grandeza. Y recuerda, en dos días te veré afueras de Ionia...adiós.

Jax solo observó como la figura se retiraba caminando a la dirección opuesta de la entrada del instituto de guerra, y en un momento, desapareció, como si hubiese sido una mera aparición. Jax se quedó un tiempo más, entrando en el instituto de guerra a averiguar. Por suerte, ningún campeón o invocador se encontraba adentro, pudiendo entrar a la biblioteca sin problemas. Quiso averiguar sobre lo que la figura se refería, de liberación de su raza. Nada, no podía encontrar en ningún libro sobre ellos... su , caminando por los pasillos, llegó al salón principal, encontrando un gran nexo.

Jax, sin tener mas que hacer en el instituto de guerra, se dirige de vuelta al tele transportador para volver a Ionia.

"No pensé que volvería a verlo de nuevo... esto me preocupa... porque Valoran..."

Llegando a Ionia, tenia en mente que este lugar, centro de felicidad en unos días, se convirtiera en un infierno. "Ja...no dejare que pase eso... mientras yo viva..."

Volviendo al presente...

Ya era de noche sobre la ciudad de Ionia, se veía más poblada que nunca. Las personas, invocadores y campeones disfrutaban de la gran variedad de juegos, negocios, bares entre otros. No existía ningún conflicto.

Ahri, llegando al centro, estaba buscando a Wukong por todas partes, pero no podía encontrarlo. Mientras caminaba, aun buscando entremedio de la multitud, unos campeones se acercaron intentando invitarla. Eran Jayce y Twisted Fate.

-Buenas noches, Señorita Ahri -dijo Jayce - me preguntaba si le gustaría que la acompañase en este agradable noche.

-Hola Jayce! -dijo Ahri- me siento alagada...pero

-El destino nos une en esta noche, dama -dijo Twisted- y que no vayas con él.

-Ja -reía Jayce- de seguro existe el destino.

"Sabía que iba a pasar esto..." pensó Ahri; "porque los hombres se interesan solo por mí cuerpo..."

Mientras estos dos seguían peleando, Ahri logra divisar un traje de Jade. Era Wukong, esperando parado en la fuente del parque.

- Bien, dejemos que ella decida -dijo Jayce - señorita Ahri, con quien quiere...

Se habían dado cuenta que no estaba, y al verla entre la multitud, estaba con alguien, era un mono.

-Que! -dijeron ambos- superados...por un mono...

-Emm Ahri -dijo Wukong- quienes eran ellos?

-Um, un par de fracasados intentando invitarme hehe -dijo Ahri, agarrándolo del brazo, como una manera de hacerlos enojar aún más, lo cual, resulto -cambiando de tema, que tal me veo?.

-Te ves...-dijo Wukong algo nervioso- hermosa... el traje te queda perfecto...

Ahri sonrojo, no esperando esa respuesta y dijo:

-Gracias Wu... tú también te ves bien! Entonces que quieres hacer?

-No tengo nada en mente, esta vez, tu eres la guía!

Recorrieron todo el festival y encontraron una gran cantidad de locales interesantes, que vendían artefactos de otras tierras: tecnología de punta de Piltover, Duelos por parte de Demacia, entregando un premio a quién pudiese derrotar a Fiora, la Duelista, lo cuál, era imposible vencerla en Duelo. Objetos interesantes por parte de los Yordles, principalmente unos artefactos encantados.

Ya era casi medianoche, y Wukong, separándose de Ahri, decide alejarse de el festival, y fue a un bosque en los cerros, cercano a la ciudad. "debería estar disfrutando de esto... pero... algo me preocupa, siento que va a ocurrir algo, que … no se, no puedo saber que es exactamente". Wukong se estiro en el pasto del bosque y pensando; "además, no he podido ver a Jax en tres días, usualmente no se perdería esto... porque presiento que también le pasó algo".

Wukong, observando las estrellas, escucho unos pasos, eran los de Ahri.

-Wu... te estas perdiendo el festival -dijo animada- Vamos!.

Al ver como no reaccionaba a estas palabras, Ahri se sienta al lado de él, sabia que algo ocurría.

-Wu... ¿Qué te ocurre?

-Nada... son solamente, algo que estado pensando frecuentemente desde el inicio del festival... siento que... algo ocurrirá, no se que es exactamente, pero... encuentro que gente saldrá lastimada.

-Descuida -dijo Ahri- solo fue una pesadilla que tuviste... y si llega a ocurrir algo, estare allí para ayudarte.

Wukong, se sentó y dijo:

-Hehe, esto me trae recuerdos... ¿te acuerdas cuando nos conocimos?

-Sí... bajo el árbol de melocotón, siempre recordare ese día.

-Yo igual -dijo Wu- en ese día, te encontré llorando bajo el árbol...

Ahri se acerco mas a Wukong, dándole la mano y diciendo:

-En ese día me encontraba triste... no recuerdo la razón, pero solo recuerdo que tú te acercaste a mí y me prometiste... que cuando me vieras llorando, harías todo lo posible para hacerme sonreír.

Wukong se sonrojo un poco y diciendo:

-Sí, también prometí que seria tú amigo, y que nos protegeríamos mutuamente..., nunca olvidaré esa promesa...

-Así que no te preocupes Wukong -dijo Ahri sonriendo- sea cuál sea la amenaza, estaré allí para ayudarte.

Diciendo esto, Wukong la abrazo con una mano, y continuaron observando las estrellas. Al alcanzar la media noche, fuegos artificiales iluminaron aun más la cuidad de Ionia, se podía escuchar los gritos de la gente al observar el espectáculo. Ahri y Wukong, siguieron juntos mientras observaron el espectáculo.

**Mientras tanto, en la entrada de Ionia.**

-¿Quién eres tú? -dijo maestro Yi, que estaba de guardia- No eres bienvenido, lárgate.

-¿No puedes reconocerme Yi ?dijo la figura misteriosa, y gritando furiosamente- ¡¿Tanto he cambiado?!

-No te conozco, nunca te he visto en mi vida.

-Jajajaja, como no puedes reconocer a tus antiguos amigos Yi, te ayudare.

La figura decide quitarse la capucha, que mantenía oculto todo su cuerpo. Al verlo, Yi queda impactado.

-P...Pero... como?... que te acaba de ocurrir... JAX!

-Esta es mi verdadera forma Yi, mi verdadero ser, que ha estado oculto en todos estos años.

Jax, no se veía como Yi recordaba, este era el único que sabia como era su rostro. Jax, tenia todo su cuerpo cubierto por una armadura... pero tenía algo particular, sangre recorriendo por ella, en la cintura, un cinturón que tenia un signo de antaño. Sus pies, cubiertos por una gran botas, que resaltaban de plateado, pero también lo rodeaba esa aura sangrienta. Su arma, era lo que mas impresiono a Yi, no usando su farol, era una espada corrompida, rodeada de un aura oscura y de gran poder, y tenia un aspecto muy peculiar. Y su rostro, que nadie había podido ver, excepto Yi, tenia cabello oscuro, su ojo izquierdo cubierto por vendas, y su ojo derecho resaltaba por un color rojo como la sangre.*

-No... NO... Jax, dime quién te hizo esto!- dijo Yi enojado- ¿Por qué estas de esa manera?

-Oh Yi... veo que nunca pudiste reconocer mi "yo" verdadero... bueno te lo diré acá mismo:

YO SOY UN DARKIND

Al escuchar esto, Yi quedo totalmente impactado. Él sabia que Jax era un ser diferente a lo que había visto, y le ayudo una vez, dándole una replica de su mascará , pero como el recordaba, nunca lo vio de esta manera.

-Cambiando de tema... -dijo Jax- ¿Dónde esta ti discípulo Yi?... necesito verlo de inmediato.

**Hola a todos, primero que todo, gracias por leer mi fanfic, las visitas que recibo me motivan a continuar.**

**Segundo, siempre he pensado en la teoría de que Jax es un darkind, y esta raza tiene en particularidad la sangre, y me imagine a Jax con armadura cubierta de esta aura sangrienta y oscura.**

**Estén atento al capítulo cuatro, en el cual revelare a dos personajes mas**

**Gracias por leer :D**


	4. Batalla contra el maestro de armas

**Capítulo 4 :**

-Aún no me respondes Yi -dijo Jax- ¿donde esta Wukong?

El maestro Yi, aún seguía impactado por la noticia que Jax era un señor oscuro. "Como no me di cuenta antes..." pensó Yi " wukong? Para que lo necesita?

-Supongo que tendré que ir a buscarlo yo mismo.

-Tú no vas a ningún lado, primero responde algo que quiero saber.

-No tengo tiempo para estupideces, déjame...

-¿Que quieres de mi discípulo? -dijo Yi, apuntando su espada.

-Son asuntos que no te incumben Yi, ahora, tráelo acá, o yo mismo iré por él

Al ver que Yi no respondió a su petición, Jax camino a la entrada, pero fue detenido por Yi.

-Sí deseas entrar, primero tienes que vencerme.

-Jajaja!, si ni siquiera pudiste vencerme cuando estaba con mis poderes sellados, y quieres luchar con todo mi poder liberado, que ridículo.

-No te estoy preguntando Jax -dijo Yi apuntando su arma hacia él- deja de huir y ven acá.

-Existe una débil línea entre la valentía y la estupidez Yi, y creo que pasaste demasiado la línea.

Al ver que Yi no se apartaba del camino, dijo:

-De acuerdo! Si tanto es tú deseo de morir, lo cumpliré!.

Jax retrocedió rápidamente con un solo salto. Su espada concentro su poder. Yi sabia que si era alcanzado por un ataque de esa espada, podía morir fácilmente, o cosas peores.

-Asustado Yi? -dijo jax burlándose- ven rápido, la espada reclama tu sangre!

Yi hizo el primer movimiento, corrió directo a Jax, esperando darle el primer golpe. Realiza su golpe alfa, dándole con éxito en el pecho. Vio la herida que provoco, era profunda, pero no noto ningun movimiento o sonido de dolor por parte de Jax.

-Jajajaja! ¿Este es el mejor golpe que puedes dar? -dijo Jax, preparándose para atacar- sí es así, terminemos esto luego.

Jax dio un gran impulso a una velocidad sorprendente. Yi, casi no logra esquivar el ataque, y una pequeña herida resulto en su brazo izquierdo. Pero noto algo raro, la sangre que salía de su herida, se iba directamente a la espada de Jax. Sabia que eso significaba algo malo. "Porque ocurre eso?, Aumentara su poder, o lo curara".Yi realizo que Jax no poseía la herida que le proporciono con el golpe. "Maldita sea!, con cada herida que sufra, él se curara, será inútil pelear entonces... pero no me rendiré..."

-¿Que paso Yi? ¿Ya te diste por vencido? Jeje -dijo Jax- si es así, déjame ejecutarte de una sola vez, asi me ahorraras tiempo.

Yi cargó de nuevo, y Jax se protegió sin problemas, bloqueando el ataque con su espada. El maestro del wuju seguía atacando, esperando en algún momento un error de Jax para darle un golpe fatal. La defensa de Jax era perfecta, ningún ataque pudo atravesar su defensa.

-Esto es aburrido -dijo Jax- pensé que serias un oponente mas digno, todos estos años de entrenamiento no sirvieron de nada. Eres una vergüenza para tus superiores muertos Jajaja!

Con esto, Yi se enfureció, atacando mas rápido, con ansias de poder derribarlo de una vez.

-Si! -dijo Jax complacido- deja que la ira y venganza te consuma, tu ritmo de batalla aumento ¡Sigue así! ¡Esto se pone divertido!

Yi hizo un movimiento, lo cuál, pudo romper la defensa de Jax, y perforo su pecho y saliendo por su espalda. Al ver como su oponente no se movía, retira la espada de su lugar y la limpia, y devolviéndose, aun no estaba seguro si Jax estaba actuando onda verdad fue hubo se sintió complacido, al ver como venció a su oponente. Pero después de unos segundos, escucho una risa

-Hehehe...-dijo Jax- al fin pudiste darme un golpe que valiera la pena... pero.

Yi noto como Jax alzaba su espada, la sangre de la herida fue a su espada, y estaba mas cargada que antes. Yi sabia que esto no era nada bueno.

-¡...precio sangriento!

Jax movió su espada, liberando el poder acumulado, en una onda expansiva. Yi intento defenderse del ataque, pero no pudo hacer nada, haciendo que chocara contra el muro de la ciudad y dañándolo gravemente en el pecho. "Mierda...este poder...nunca lo había visto...¡¿ así de fuerte son los seres oscuros.. afuera de la liga...?!". De la herida salió una gran cantidad de sangre, que fue absorbida por la espada, "no puedo... me derrotara de todas maneras...". Yi, estaba demasiado herido para volver a pararse. "Wukong...mi discípulo...quizás no te enseñe mas cosas después de esto...solo espero...que tengas una gran vida..."

Yi se levanto de nuevo, este era el ultimo ataque que podía hacer. Cargando a una velocidad imparable, Yi decide dar todo o nada.

-Oh... veo que aún tienes energías -dijo Jax con una sonrisa- ¡esto se pone divertido!

"Me hubiese gustado seguir enseñándote Wu... pero ahora... serás el nuevo maestro del Wuju" pensaba Yi "No cometas los mismos errores".

Antes de que estos dos chocaran, unas dagas cayeron en frente de Jax, desconcentrándolo. Yi encontró esto una gran oportunidad. Realizo su golpe alfa perfectamente, dándole un golpe directo en el pecho. Jax pareció haberle afectado este ataque, pero el maestro del wuju no podia continuar. "Quien fue...que hace ella acá"

-Hey Yi, te dije que si venia alguien peligroso, dieras la alarma.

Yi volteo para ver quien lo había salvado, era Irelia, la voluntad de la espada.

-Irelia! -grito Yi- ¡No intervengas!

-¿Y dejarte morir sin sentido en este lugar? -dijo Irelia acercándose al maestro- este no es el lugar que morirás.

-Oh... -dijo Jax- así que tenemos otro guardia más, jaja, no pensé que me iba a divertir tanto.

-¿Quien es ese que te causo esas heridas graves?

-Es...Es...Jax -dijo Yi tosiendo.

-¡¿Qué?! -dijo Irelia sorprendida- ¡eso es imposible! ¡No puede ser él!

-¿Qué te sorprende tanto, Irelia? -dijo Jax- esta siempre ha sido mi verdadera forma.

-No... eso no es verdad... -dijo Irelia, sin poder creer que esa criatura era Jax- Tú no eres esa persona

-Quieras creer o no , no me interesa... ahora -dijo Jax apuntando su arma a ella- ¿Me dejaran pasar de una vez o seguirán estorbando en mi camino?.

Irelia preparo su arma, no iba a dejar que esa cosa oscura entrara en Ionia y matara a todos.

-Si quieres entrar -grito Irelia, corriendo a Jax- deberás matarme primero...

-¡Con gusto! -dijo Jax.

Este se movió a una velocidad imposible de ver por Irelia, y esta sintió como un golpe le dio en el abdomen. "Cuando?... se movió tan rápido?!. Salió disparada, rodando por la tierra. Escupiendo sangre, no podía creer la velocidad de este ser. Observó en el aire y vio como Jax se preparaba para dar el golpe final con su espada, pero logra esquivarlo.

-¡No creas que tendré la misma piedad que tuve con Yi! -decía Jax, mientras atacaba a Irelia.

"Es... demasiado poderoso... a este paso, no podre seguir luchando, necesito una manera de incapacitarlo!". Irelia solo podía defenderse. Jax atacaba cada vez mas rápido. El ser oscuro rompe la defensa de la mujer, y le propina un corte en su abdomen y pateándola. Irelia choco contra el muro, estaba agotada y gravemente herida. "Es... imposible que algo tenga tanto poder...No...no puedo morir acá.

-¡Seré piadoso y te daré una muerte rápida! -dijo Jax saltando a la mujer- ¡Muere!

"No!" Pensó irelia, cerrando sus ojos.

-¡No lo lograras! Dijo una voz.

Al no sentir el golpe del ser, La mujer abrió sus ojos, para observar quien era su salvador. "Lee!". El monje bloqueo el ataque con sus dos manos, y pateo a Jax en su pecho, lanzándolo a una gran distancia.

-¡¿Otro más?! -dijo Jax furioso- esto comienza a aburrir!

-Jax...-dijo Lee sin, con aire decepcionado- No pensé que volverías a unirte a su bando...

-Espera -dijo Irelia sorprendida de lo que dijo el monje- de que estas hablando, el definitivamente no es Jax.

-¡Deja de engañarte a tí misma Irelia!, desde que lo vi por primera vez, sabia que era uno de ellos... uno de los oscuros...

-No es posible... -dijo Irelia- No! NO es él!

-¡Deja de mentirte a ti misma Irelia! -dijo Jax- sí, siempre he sido un Darkind... pero pensé que nadie lo había notado.

-¡Basta de charla Jax! -dijo el monje- Yo voy a derrotarte!

Lee sin se preparaba para atacar, pero fue detenido.

-No -dijeron Yi e Irelia- lo vamos a detener.

Los tres, se prepararon a atacar, corriendo a la dirección de Jax

-¿Creen que los tres juntos van a poder vencerme? -dijo Jax en tono burlesco- si es así, ¡vengan!

**Festival de Ionia.**

Aun en el festival, Wukong pudo sentir una gran energía oscura, que emanaba afueras de la ciudad. Se asusto frente a tal maldad.

-¿ Q...Que es ese gran poder? -dijo Wukong asustado - es atemorizante.

Ahri, al escuchar esto, también pudo sentir la presencia oscura. Asustándose, agarro fuerte su brazo.

-Nunca había sentido tanta maldad reunida -dijo Ahri asustada- que será... lo que habrá afuera...

Wukong, sin saber lo que era, recordó que su maestro estaba de guardia.

-Ahri, necesito salir y ver si mi maestro se encuentra bien -dijo mientras la soltaba- volveré pronto.

-¿¡Estas loco?! -dijo ella agarrándolo- no sentiste la gran cantidad de poder... no te dejare ir.

-Descuida! -dijo Wukong sonriendo- te prometo que volveré.

Al decir esto, fue corriendo a la dirección de la energía oscura, esperando que su maestro este a salvo. Ahri no lo iba a dejar, lo cual lo siguió.

**En los exteriores de Ionia.**

**-**Lo derrotamos? -dijo Irelia- al fin... lo derrotamos?!.

-No lo creo -dijo Lee sin- no podemos asegurar nada

Jax se encontraba parado sin hacer movimiento alguno, con su espada enterrada. Los tres se acercaron n para ver si su enemigo por fin había sido derrotado. Mientras se acercaban, pudieron escuchar una risa, proveniente de Jax.

-Jajajaja, casi lograron vencerme, pero... -Jax alzo su espada al aire- no dieron todo su ser para ello.

Vieron como la espada de Jax, sacaba de su propia sangre para acumular mas poder en ella. Yi recordó su ataque anterior, que lo empujo en dirección al muro.

-¡Cúbranse! -grito Yi- ¡Lanzara un gran poder!

-Si!- grito Jax- ¡Yo también se los sugiero!.

Al decir esto, Jax hizo un movimiento con su espada, lanzando una onda de poder, mas fuerte en la que utilizo con Yi. Los tres no pudieron reaccionar a tiempo. La onda choco contra los tres campeones, derribando arboles en el camino y cortando rocas. Yi, Lee Sin e Irelia, chocaron contra el muro, totalmente agotados y gravemente heridos, no sabían como podían vencer semejante ser con tal poder. "Mierda... esto es inútil" pensó Yi, derribado en el suelo "todos nuestros esfuerzos han sido en vano!" . "Nunca vi... semejante poder" pensó Lee sin "así que este es el verdadero Jax". "No...No puedo más..." pensaba Irelia "Ahora... ¿voy a morir?

-Nunca quise luchar contra ustedes, Yi, Irelia y Lee Sin -decía Jax, mientras que se acercaba a los campeones derribados- pero ustedes me obligaron a hacer esto.

El antiguo maestro de armas se coloco en frente del maestro Yi. Este observaba como Jax levantaba su espada, preparando el golpe final. "Este... será mi fin?... No... me pregunto que pasara si me ejecuta con esa espada... Me volveré un alma encerrada en ella?

-Como mencione en un inicio, voy a cumplir lo que dije, los matare, así eliminare su agonía... o talvez no, pero descuiden, serán recordados como héroes de Ionia.

Jax se preparo para ejecutar al Maestro del Wuju, pero fue interrumpido.

-Alto! -dijo una voz- ¡no dejare que lo mates!.

Era como tres de sus compañeros yacían en el suelo, vencidos y en pésimo estado.

-Jajaja -reía Jax- esto hará mucho mas fácil mi trabajo.

-¿Quién eres tú? -dijo furiosamente apuntando su arma a él- ¿Cómo sabes mi nombre?.

-Oh... así que tampoco no me conoces Wukong... ¡Soy Jax, el señor oscuro!.

Al escuchar esto, Wukong no podía creérselo, "Jax?!, no... es imposible! Jax siempre ha sido un guerrero honorable, nunca caería tan bajo!"

-Puedo ver en tu rostro, que no crees que soy tu amigo. ¡No importa, Wukong, preparate para enfrentare al maestro de armas!

**(Hola xD lo volvi a publicar por un error que cometí en la historia.)**


	5. La batalla continua! Jax vs Wukong!

**Capítulo 5: La batalla continua! /Jax vs Wukong!**

El campo de batalla, desolado por el ultimo ataque del señor oscuro. Arboles derribados, rocas cortadas, tierra corrompida por el aura oscura de la estaba preparado para comenzar la batalla, aunque no sabia el poder de su enemigo, Wukong sabia que para derribar a tres campeones juntos, debió gastar gran cantidad de fuerza. Jax, aunque luchó contra 3 campeones juntos, no parecía mostrar cansancio alguno, de hecho, se veía mas enérgico al saber que su objetivo estaba frente a él. Jax baja su espada, como muestra que no lo atacaría y dijo

-Wukong... -dijo el señor oscuro acercándose- es un gusto poder encontrarte acá. Conozco tus deseos Wu, se que quieres alcanzar la cima y ser mejor hehe.

Jax enterró su espada en la tierra, como muestra de paz. Puso sus manos sobre los hombros del mono, intentando seguir convenciéndolo.

-Piénsalo Wukong... -decía Jax con una sonrisa- poder infinito... ser el mejor en la liga... No... ¡Ser el mejor de toda Runaterra!

Jax se devolvió y saco su espada de la tierra. Hizo un gesto, ofreciéndole su mano, como forma si aceptaba su ofrenda.

-Entonces Wukong -continuo Jax- aceptas?.

Los tres campeones derribados observaban la escena. Sabían que si Wukong se unía a Jax, que cosas pasaría en el futuro de Runaterra.

-Wukong! -grito Yi, intentando levantarse- No...No lo escuches!

-¡Míralos! -dijo Jax apuntándolos- ¡estas personas te hacen un ser débil! Yo te enseñare a liberar tu poder interior.

Wukong se encontraba en silencio, con la cabeza baja, pensando en como Jax se había transformado en esto. Después de pensar, dijo

-Hehe, poder infinito... ser el mejor... estar en la cima y ser el mas fuerte en Runaterra...Sí Jax... eso suena interesante.

Wukong levanto la cabeza, y realizo una serie de movimientos con su arma, tomando una posición ofensiva.

-¡Pero lamentablemente! -dijo Wukong gritando- ¡No me gustan los caminos fáciles Jax!

Jax lo miro con decepción y puso su espada en el cuello.

-Wukong... estas rechazando algo único...

-¡No me importa! -grito Wukong interrumpiendo- Nunca te perdonare... por lastimar a los que quiero Jax. Levantando su vara y preparándose para atacar continuo : -prepárate!

-¡Como quieras Wukong! -decía Jax preparándose para luchar- ¡Vendrás conmigo te guste o no!

Wukong cargo contra el maestro de armas. Las armas chocaron y ambos salieron empujados por la fuerza. Jax rápidamente se acerco a Wukong, acertándole un golpe mortal con su espada en el pecho.

-¡Esto seria demasiado fácil! -dijo Jax, dándose vuelta- ¡si no fuera uno de tus trucos!

Bloqueo el golpe de Wukong que iba directo a su cabeza.

-No creas que con trucos simples me derrotaras.

-Jaja descuida Jax -dijo Wukong sonriendo- he aprendido unas cosas mientras tú no estabas!

Jax sintió un golpe en la espalda. Era clon de Wukong, aun sin desaparecer.

-¿Que fue eso? -dijo Jax- eso nunca lo había visto.

-Recuerdas Jax? Estamos afuera de la liga, así que no tengo restricción de tener mis clones por tiempo indefinido y puedo tener la cantidas que quiera jaja!

-Como sí me interesara!

Jax corrió a una gran velocidad, con el objetivo de dar un golpe. Wukong bloqueo el ataque sin problemas. De nuevo, la potencia del choque los empujo de nuevo.

-¡Esto es divertido! -dijo Jax suspirando- veamos si puedes superar esto!. Alzo su espada, preparando sus ondas. -Esquiva esto Wukong!

El mono vio un gran poder en forma de onda horizontal. Lo logro esquivar, mientras la onda seguía cortando árboles en su camino.

-Jajaja -decía Jax- ¡Veamos si puedes con esto!

Jax seguía lanzando sus ondas. Wukong llamo a su nimbus, para que lo asistiera en batalla. Se elevo para evitar los ataques.

-Es lo mejor que puedes hacer Jax?! - le dijo Wukong en el aire, burlándose de él- esperaba algo mejor del señor oscuro.

-Desgraciado! -dijo Jax furioso- no creas que aún has ganado!

Dio un gran salto, alcanzando a Wukong en el aire, dándole una patada en el pecho. El mono veía como caía, mientras Jax tenia su pie aun en el pecho.

-Espero que resistas la caída!

Trozos de roca cayeron. Wukong yacía en el suelo y Jax lo golpea con su espada.

-Aquí acaba todo Wukong -dijo Jax con su espada sobre él- ahora vendrás conmigo.

-¡No pensé que no caerías de nuevo en ese truco!

-¡¿Qué?!

Jax recibió un golpe en la espalda.

-Prepárate para volar Jax!

Wukong comenzó a girar, golpeando a Jax severas veces y derribándolo en el aire. Cayo duro en la tierra.

-Estilo Wuju! -dijo Wukong burlándose de su oponente.

"Finalmente... a sido derrotado!" Pensó el maestro Yi "Wukong... eres un gran luchador...". Los tres heridos observaban a Wukong como venció a Jax.

Wukong, se dirigía a los campeones caídos, para asistirlos. Sintió que algo se movía y no lo pudo creer. Jax aun seguía con energías para pelear. Pero esta vez, no estaba sonriendo.

-Veo que tendré que hacerlo por las malas -dijo Jax levantando su espada- ¡Tú te lo buscaste Wukong! ¡MASACRE!

Sangre comenzó a salir de los heridos, de Wukong y del mismo Jax. Su espada tomo otra apariencia.

-¡Comencemos con la verdadera pelea!

Jax enterró su espada, lanzando un gran poder a través de la tierra. Wukong no se podía salvar de esta. Solo recibir su ataque.

-¡Muérete de una maldita vez Wukong!

El campo quedo devastado con este ataque. Los tres campeones heridos quedaron dispersos e inconscientes por el poder de la espada. El campo de batalla se convirtió en un páramo. Incluso en los interiores de Ionia, se sintió como un terremoto. Wukong se levanto de las rocas, con varios cortes en su piel. Gracias a su piel de piedra, ningún corte fue letal. Ahri sintio este gran ataque, acelerando su paso, preocupada de Wukong.

-Wukong! -grito Jax mientras levantaba su espada de la tierra- sino te rindes ahora, destruiré toda Ionia, matare a tus amigos si es necesario!

Wukong ataco de nuevo, la ira aumentaba hacia Jax con cada golpe que daba. Esto logro que Jax sonriera.

-¡Si! -decía Jax, bloqueando sus ataques- siento como la ira crece en ti, abandona tus otros sentimientos Wukong, y deja que la ira quede en tu corazón.

-Jajaja! Estas loco si voy a hacer algo que te guste Jax! Mis sentimientos sobre mis amigos nunca serán reemplazados.

Wukong logra romper la defensa, dándole un golpe en su pecho y pateándolo para empujarlo y darle su golpe aplastante.

-¡Ya me aburriste Wukong!

Con gran velocidad, Jax provoca un corte en el pecho de Wukong y siguió con una patada en su abdomen . Sintió un gran dolor. El contacto directo con la espada dolía demasiado, incluso teniendo una piel tan resistente a los ataques físicos. Esto no lo detuvo, se levanto, no se dejaría vencer.

-Wukong!

Se escucho una voz femenina. Wukong pudo observar que era Ahri.

-Ahri! -grito Wukong, desconcentrándose de la batalla- ¡No te acerque m...!

Jax aprovecho este momento para perforar con su espada el abdomen de Wukong. Era un golpe mortal.

-Ughh... que...

-Esto se acabo Wukong! -dijo Jax.

Retiro su espada del abdomen, mientras la espada absorbía un poco de su sangre.

-Nooo! -grito Ahri llorando- Wukong!

Wukong se levanto nuevamente, no se iba a rendir. La herida no era impedimento para segujr luchando.

-¡Deja de torturarte imbécil! -grito Jax- ¡No puedes luchar más! ¡Yo gane!

Al ver como Wukong no se rendía dijo:

-Ohh... -dijo Jax, volteándose a Ahri- ¡ya se lo que te mantiene con motivos para pelear!

-Ahri! Corre!

La mujer no logra reaccionar a tiempo. La figura, con una velocidad impresionante agarro su cuello con gran fuerza. Manteniéndola elevada y con la espada apuntando a su cuello, Jax dijo.

-¡Se acabo Wukong! -decia Jax sonriendo- ¡Ríndete o ella acabara muriendo bajo mi espada!

-¡Eres un maldito! -decía Wukong tosiendo- Cobarde... ¡ella no tiene nada que ver con nosotros!.

-Que te mencione mono estúpido? Los sentimientos que tienes es una debilidad que debe ser eliminada.

Ahri no podía concentrarse para utilizar su magia, la fuerza con la que apretaba su cuello era excesiva. Al ver como Wukong no bajaba su arma, Jax se preparo para darle un golpe mortal a Ahri.

-Entonces... prepárate para morir Ahri!

El gran poder de Jax la mantenía débil e incapaz de defenderse "No!"

-Alto! -dijo Wukong, de rodillas en el suelo- Tú... ganas... me rindo

-Perfecto -dijo Jax soltando a Ahri.

Ahri podía observar como Jax se acercaba lentamente a Wukong, realizando un extraño conjuro, que lo dejo inconsciente. Mientras Jax lo levantaba, Ahri pudo observar como 2 figuras aparecieron de la nada estaban frente a Jax. Ahri, desmayándose, pudo escuchar unas ultimas frases.

-"Este es el que mencionaste Jax?" Dijo una figura.

"Jax?!" Pensó ahri

-"Espero que no me decepcione!" Dijo la otra figura.

"Descuiden, no lo hará." Dijo Jax

En un parpadeo, desaparecieron del campo de batalla, incluyendo a Wukong.

Ahri, después de este suceso, cayo inconsciente.

**Tres Días después...**

_-Wukong?_

Ahri podía a observar difusamente a Wukong. Se veía deprimido, pero su aspecto era distinto al normal. El resto de la habitación se encontraba oscuro, excepto en la posición de Ahri y Wu. Aparecieron 3 sombras y Wukong comienza a caminar con ellos.

-_Wukong?! A donde vas._

Intento atrapar al mono, pero sentía que no avanzaba y cada vez Wukong se alejaba y las sombras la iban encerrando.

_-No me dejes sola! Wukong... vuelve por favor... Wukong!_

Wukong!. Ahri se despertó, se encontraba en su hogar. Todo fue una pesadilla. No podía recordar nada a excepción de lo que ocurrió en esa noche, que Wukong era llevado por esas sombras.

-Al fin despertaste Ahri -dijo una voz femenina.

Pudo observar que era Karma, entrando a la habitación.

-Karma!-dijo Ahri sentándose- que haces acá

-Estuve cuidándote desde que caíste inconsciente hace tres días.

-Tres días?!, pero como...pase tanto tiempo así.

Karma se sentó al costado y dijo:

-Tuviste suerte de sobrevivir a Jax Ahri, el no dudaba en matarte.

-¿Por qué Jax se encontraba en ese estado? Nunca lo había visto así.

-Y nadie en runaterra lo sabia...

Después de un silencio, Karma continua.

-Cuando estaba entrando, te escuche sobre Wukong...¿pasó algo con él?

Al escuchar esto, Ahri se afirma en Karma, sollozando dijo:

-Wu... a Wukong se lo llevaron... Jax lo obligo a rendirse, amenazándolo con asesinarme.

Karma la abrazo, intentando calmarla dijo:

-Descuida Ahri -dijo Karma acariciando su cabeza- Wukong es un noble guerrero que nunca caería bajo magia oscura.

Pasaron unos minutos, y Karma, soltándola le dijo :

-Lo siento Ahri, pero tengo que irme, hay asuntos importantes que atender en Ionia... o mejor dicho en toda Valoran.

-¿Que acaba de ocurrir?

-Hace dos días, el instituto de guerra fue atacado por 4 figuras que no pudieron reconocer. Muchos invocadores resultaron asesinados, y los que pudieron sobrevivir, relataron que tenían un gran poder oscuro. Bueno... me tengo que ir, sigue descansando.

Ahri no quiso seguir acostada y decidió salir. Desde el cerro que vivía, se podía ver la movilización del ejercito Ionio en el centro de la ciudad. No podía de dejar de pensar lo que ocurrió esa noche. Wukong siendo llevado por Jax y esas figuras encapuchadas, el ataque al instituto y ese gran poder maligno.

"Wukong... espero que estes a salvo... por favor vuelve... te necesitamos en Ionia...te necesito..."

Siguió recorriendo la colina, llegando al árbol de melocotones, observando al palacio de Ionia, el centro político del estado.

Pasaron unos minutos y en el cielo pudo divisar una nube moviéndose a gran velocidad y en contra del viento, pero esta era oscura.

"Wukong?!"

Vio como la nube se dirigía al palacio. La nube, dando una inclinación en dirección al palacio, carga contra el techo, atravesándolo sin problemas.

"Pero que...?!"

**Palacio de Ionia**

Las puertas del palacio se abren, y con ello, un rio de sangre sale de él. Los soldados afuera del palacio se encontraban aterrorizados.

-Jajaja, ¿esta es la tarea que dijeron mis superiores? Pensé que iba a ser mas divertido.

La figura saliendo del palacio, fue rodeado inmediatamente por los soldados. Tenia pelo negro, su armadura, parecida a la de ellos, pero modificada, y destacando un gran color negro con rojo como la sangre. El arma era lo que mas atemorizaba a los soldados. El bastón absorbía la sangre y emitía un aura maligna que los paralizaba

-Jajaja... puedo sentir como el miedo los invade -dijo la figura- veamos si pueden combatir contra mí... Wukong... el rey oscuro!*

***Hola a todos (no me maten por lo de Wu ;-;) me imagino a Wukong con su armadura tradicional, pero el rojo por color negro y el dorado por rojo color sangre. Su pelo negro, como muestra que fue corrompido al igual que Jax y la arma, característica principal de ellos. Su voz me la imagino como la de fizz del vacío, pero al estilo de Wukong xd**


	6. Asedio en Ionia

Capitulo 6 :Wukong, el rey oscuro!

Al salir del palacio, Wukong pudo encontrar un escuadrón de soldados, para intentar detenerlo. El podía sentir como el miedo había invadido sus corazones al verlo y la gran cantidad de sangre que salió al abrir las puertas. Esto provoco una sonrisa al señor oscuro, no le causaba mas placer que ver sus enemigos morirse de miedo frente a su presencia.

-Ohh... -dijo Wukong- ¿aun no deciden huir? Jajaja bueno les daré una muerte rápida...

Wukong se preparo para luchar y dijo con una voz que aterrorizo a los soldados:

-¡Vengan a mí y den su sangre como tributo a su rey!

Alargó su bastón, y barrio a la primera fila de un solo golpe. Al ver como sus compañeros murieron fácilmente, corrieron a todas direcciones, aterrorizados por el poder del mono y el miedo a morir.

-Si! -decía Wukong riendo- Corran! Busquen ayuda! Escóndanse! Pero nada de eso evitara que escapen de la muerte misma!.

Esto hacia que Wukong se sintiera mas a gusto. Ver como seres vivos huían ante su presencia, aumentaba su deseo de matar. Después de unos segundos, se dio a la caza de los soldados. Al cabo de unos minutos, extermino al escuadrón, eliminándolos cruelmente. Wukong subió a un edificio y pudo observar a lo lejos que en el centro de la ciudad, se concentraban la mayor cantidad de soldados y civiles, arrancando de la amenaza, con la esperanza de llegar vivos a otra ciudad.

-Jajaja! Que imbéciles son estos humanos! Aunque huyan al fin del mundo, les daré caza!

-"_Wukong... primero completa la misión que te dimos, y podrás matar a quien desees."_

Wukong se sintió incomodo por la voz de su mente y dijo:

-No tienes que volver a repetírmelo maestro -dijo el mono hablando solo- esto es una tarea facíl, además, tu también deseas verlos retorciéndose y pidiendo piedad ¿Verdad Jax?

-_Eso no te incumbe Wukong, completa la misión que te dio el superior y demostraras tu lealtad._

_-_Que aburrido son ustedes -dijo suspirando- bueno, matare al ultimo Líder.

El nuevo señor oscuro continuo su misión, eliminando cualquier obstáculo que se interpusiera a su objetivo.

-No podrás escapar por siempre Karma!

**Centro de Ionia.**

Mientras los ciudadanos huían a la cuidad más cercanas, soldados y campeones se preparaban para defender el centro, punto vital en esta situación. Irelia, preparando las defensas, fue sorprendida por el Maestro Yi, Lee sin y Shen, que también estaban dispuestos a defender.

-¿Quienes son los que atacan Irelia? -pregunto Shen- ¿Como atravesaron fácilmente la ciudad?

-Es solo uno quien esta atacando, y al parecer es un campeón -Irelia se dirigió a un edificio cercano, donde invito a los 3 campeones a entrar- según testigos, es una figura que aterroriza con solo su presencia, que mataba sin piedad alguna... y que... tenía la misma aura oscura al monstruo que nos enfrentamos la otra vez.

-¿No será...Jax? -dijo Lee sin- todas sus características pertenecen a él.

-No lo creo... -Irelia aún no podía creer que el maestro de armas era un ser oscuro- según lo que vieron los, su cuerpo era parecido a un animal.

"Wukong?!" Pensó Yi "No... es imposible que él sea un señor oscuro, nunca caería tan bajo!"

-¿Y cuál era el objetivo de este oscuro ser? -dijo Shen.

-Su objetivo era asesinar a los ancianos del consejo, lo cuál lo logro sin problema alguno -Irelia dio una pausa- aunque Karma a logrado escapar, ordene que fuera a la siguiente ciudad.

-¿Y donde se dirige la figura ahora Irelia?

-No se Lee... pero lo más probable que sea en esta dirección -dijo Irelia, tomando su arma- Compañeros, tenemos que defender este punto hasta que toda la gente haya escapado.

Los campeones salieron del edificio, y se sorprendieron con la presencia de Karma.

-Duquesa -exclamó Irelia- le pedí que escapara de la ciudad, ¡No sabe lo que peligra al estar acá!

-Y dejar que mis camaradas mueran por mí -interrumpió Karma- No... prefiero luchar con ustedes.

Irelia no pudo hacer nada más que aceptar que Karma se quedaría en la ciudad.

-Esta bien duquesa -dijo suspirando- pero no intente luchar por favor*

**Ciudad de Ionia.**

Ahri corría por las calles de Ionia, intentando llegar al centro para poder prestas ayuda a sus compañeros. Al cruzar una calle, Ahri vio unos de los peores escenarios posibles. Soldados y civiles muertos, despedazados, incluso a algunos no les quedaba nada mas que sus órganos en el suelo. Esto aterrorizo a Ahri, que ser seria tan malvado para matar a soldados y gente inocente de esta manera. Evito pasar por esa calle, pero muchas presentaban el mismo escenario. Pasaron unos minutos, Ahri aun continuaba corriendo. De repente, escucho una voz en una esquina. Pudo ver como un soldado se arrastraba, faltándole una pierna, le estaba pidiendo piedad a algo...

-Por favor! -suplicaba el pobre soldado- ten misericordia!

-Jaja, la misericordia es un lujo - dijo la figura acercándose al soldado- pero lamentablemente... no conozco ese termino.

Ahri no podía creer lo que veía. "Wukong?!...No! Esto es imposible! Wukong no caería a la oscuridad. Debe ser una pesadilla!" Los pensamientos la confundían aun mas.

-Cumpliste bien tu labor soldado - dijo mientras reia- ahora, paga tu tributo al rey oscuro!.

Wukong con un movimiento, levanto su arma para dar el golpe final. Ahri oculto sus ojos con sus manos para no ver esa escena. Un grito se escucho, seguido por un crujido. Ahri le corrió una lagrima, pensando en que se convirtió su amigo. Paso un minuto. Volviendo a calmarse, fue con prisa al centro, para avisar que les quedaba poco tiempo antes que Wukong llegara al centro.

El mono pudo sentir una presencia. Recordó quien era. La mujer que tanto quería. Wukong no quiso perseguirla. Quizás aun quedaban recuerdos del antiguo mono.

**Centro de Ionia. 20 minutos después.**

Las tropas en el centro seguían asustados, esperando al inminente ataque de la bestia que se encontraba en la ciudad llegase.

Los campeones estaban reunidos, conversando unos planes para detener al ser oscuro, cuando llega Ahri, cansada y apenada por lo que vio.

-Ahri -dijo Karma acercándose- que haces acá?

-Karma... -dijo Ahri, cayendo en sus rodillas a punto de llorar- se quien es el señor oscuro...

Los demás campeones se acercaron para escuchar lo que tenia que decir a kumiho.

-Es...Wu...Wukong...

-Que?! -exclamaron todos.

-No...! Es imposible -decía maestro Yi, asustado y sin poder creer lo que dijo la mujer-No No no! Ahri... ¡¿estas segura?! Debiste equivocarte con otro... sí... probablemente fue eso!

El resto de los campeones estaban en silencio. No podían creer lo que escucharon. Ahri tampoco no podía la kuminho detecto algo en su energía vital en él ,era claramente de su mejor amigo. Aunque estaba corrompido, ella pudo detectar que su alma, luchaba contra este poder oscuro.

-Karma -dijo Ahri parándose- pude encontrar una perturbación en el alma de Wukong. Vi que en su alma, lucha contra la oscuridad que intenta dominarlo. ¡Quizás tengamos una posibilidad de liberarlo de la corrupción de los oscuros y salvarlo!

-Estas segura Ahri? -dijo Karma- si es cierto lo que dijiste, puede que exista una posibilidad de liberarlo.

Karma dio una pausa, recordando y dijo:

-Creo que podemos realizar un conjuro para intentar liberarlo, pero no será nada fácil realizarlo, necesitare la ayuda de cada uno de ustedes... no nos queda nada más en confiar en la palabra de Ahri.

Los demás campeones asintieron, confiando en la palabra de las dos.

-Necesito que contengan a Wukong -decía Karma- mientras realizo el hechizo para poder atarlo, así Ahri podrá utilizar su orbe para liberarlo. Cuando Wukong sepa que vamos a intentar atraparlo, se dirigirá a nosotros, Shen, necesito que nos cubras de cualquier ataque que lance contra nosotros, Irelia, Lee sin, Yi, ustedes lo mantendrán ocupado e intenten agotarlo lo mas posible... espero que esto resulte.

**Calles de Ionia.**

-La ultima defensa de Ionia jejeje -decía Wukong eliminando al ultimo soldado vivo- será divertido masacrar a esas personas inocentes.

Wukong se acerco a la puerta. Vio que era de simple piedra, solo hacía basta de su bastón para poder destruirla. Comenzó a golpearla, sacando trozos de roca con cada embestida que daba.

Los soldados y campeones veían como la puerta iba cayendo a pedazos. Asustados, forman una posición defensiva frente a la puerta.

-Prepárense! -decía Wukong riendo, mientras daba los últimos golpes- la muerte ha llegado!

Los campeones se prepararon para enfrentarse al señor oscuro. Se posicionaron cerca de la fuente. La puerta cayó, grandes trozos salieron disparados a los soldados. Gran cantidad de polvo atrapo a los soldados y el rey mono extendió su vara y los barrio de un solo ataque. Los soldados, sin poder poner resistencia alguna, caen rápidamente frente al poder del señor oscuro. Los campeones escuchaban como los soldados gritaban por los ataques de Wukong, pero Karma les ordeno que mantuvieran su posición. Aun no podía divisar por el polvo que nublaba su visión. Al dispersarse el polvo, pudieron observar como todos los soldados se encontraban muertos y Wukong, parado sobre una roca, observaba a los campeones con una sonrisa.

-Quién de ustedes quiere morir primero - dijo Wukong, bajando de la roca y caminando a la dirección de ellos. Que tal usted maestro Yi, demostrare que lo he superado en todos los aspectos

-Aceptando un poder de cobardes -lo interrumpió Yi- Wukong... espere que llegarías a ser el mejor guerrero, pero al verte ahora, me has decepcionado.

-Poder de cobardes? - decía el mono, deteniéndose- jaja, no... ¡este poder es una bendición! ¡Soy el mejor guerrero de toda Runaterra! ¡Nadie puede hacerme frente en batalla! ¡Soy el rey oscuro!

-Wukong! -gritó Ahri- No puedo entender, eras un guerrero honorable...y mi amigo...

-¡... Pues ahora soy tu enemigo! - interrumpió el rey oscuro- Tu eres la razón por la cuál nunca pude ser el mejor Ahri, no puedo recordar nada mas de ti mas que ser un obstáculo en mi camino en ser el mejor, al igual que todos ustedes... Los sentimientos me debilitaron, ¡me hicieron un ser inútil!

Wukong hizo un movimiento con su bastón para atacar a lo que eran... sus amigos.

-¡Solo necesito eliminarlos para poder alcanzar la cima! -grito Wukong- ¡Vamos, luchen con todas sus fuerzas, sacien mi sed!

Irelia, Shen, Yi y Lee sin rodearon a Wukong. Tenían que mantenerlo ocupado hasta que el hechizo de Karma lo atara.

-¡Ni los cuatro juntos podrán vencerme!

Lee sin realizo el primer ataque. Su golpe resonante dio perfectamente, lo cual lo siguió con una patada. Wukong evadió el movimiento del monje. Irelia aprovecho esa oportunidad para poder golpearlo sin problema en la espalda, pero fue bloqueado sin problemas. Shen golpeo a Wukong mientras se defendía de Irelia, causando cortes en la espalda. Seguido por un ataque del maestro Yi, logra dañarlo aun más.

-¡jaja y así ustedes me dicen cobardes! - reía Wukong - supongo que tendremos que balacear las cosas...

En un momento Wukong desapareció, y aparecieron 3 clones, que se movían a voluntad propia.

-Ahora, ¡Que comience la diversión!

-Qué? -dijo Yi- esa técnica nunca la vi antes!

El escenario se volvió más difícil para los campeones, pero Wukong se encontraba concentrado en la batalla, lo cuál iba acorde al plan. Los clones luchaban con la misma fuerza, no podían aguantar los golpes de 4 Wukongs.

-Karma, cuanto falta? -dijo Ahri.

-Esto complico mi tarea, no puedo utilizar el hechizo sin saber cual es el verdadero, regularmente los clones duran unos segundos, pero estos son diferentes.

-Descuida Karma -dijo Ahri- iré a ayudarlos.

La mujer invocó a sus fuegos zorrunos. Sabía que con magia espiritual podía determinar cuál era el verdadero. Los fuegos se dirigieron a un Wukong específico, golpeándolo y haciendo que los demás desaparecieran.

-¡Maldita! -dijo Wukong alejándose de los campeones- me olvide de ti completamente, supongo que tendre que matarte primero.

A gran velocidad, Wukong carga en contra de Ahri, esperando golpear a su abdomen, per fue detenido por Shen. Lee sin le dio una patada en la espalda, y realizando su golpe definitivo, la Ira del Dragón, lo derriba. Seguido por Irelia y su estilo Hiten, pudo realizar varios golpes, debilitándolo aún más. El golpe final lo realizo Yi con su golpe alfa, pudo ver como Wukong caía sobre sus rodillas.

-¡No crean que me han derrotado imbéciles!

-Ahora Karma -grito Ahri- Lánzalo!

La Iluminada lanza el hechizo sin problemas a Wukong, atándolo a la tierra y dejándolo inmovilizado. A pesar de todos los esfuerzos del mono, no podía romper las ataduras. Los seis campeones se acercan para asegurarse que no escapase.

-Wukong -dijo Ahri, preparando su orbe- deja que la oscuridad que tienes abandone tu corazón.

Al ver como se acercaba la kumiho, Wukong dejo de forcejear contra las ataduras y dijo

-¡Jajajajaja! ¿Piensan que con magia podrán eliminar la oscuridad? Acéptenlo, la oscuridad ya rige en mi corazón, ¡no podrán hacer nada!

Al ver como la mujer no se detenia suspiro y dijo:

-Nunca pensé que tendría que utilizar esto contra unos simples humanos -dijo Wukong riendo- pero creo... que esta será la única excepción... ¡MASACRE!

Al decir esto, los campeones pudieron observar como la sangre de los soldados caídos, fue absorbida por el arma de Wukong. Los campeones se alejaron. El poder de Wukong aumento considerablemente, y de un solo movimiento, pudo liberarse de las ataduras.

-Maldita sea -dijo Irelia- ¡Todo fue en vano!

-Aún no -dijo Lee sin- ataquemos de nuevo ¡Vamos!

Los cuatro cargaron contra el rey mono. Este se encontraba con los ojos cerrados y no realizaba ningún movimiento.

-Deténganse -grito Ahri- ¡es una trampa!

Los campeones no pudieron escuchar y siguieron corriendo. Wukong abrió los ojos y a una velocidad impresionante, se coloca atrás de ellos.

-¡Ciclón!

El mono extendió su vara y comenzó a girar. Atrapo a los campeones sin problemas y los golpeaba. Ahri se dio cuenta que este ciclón era muy distinto. Emitía una gran cantidad de energía oscura, provocando un tornado que no dejaba escapar a los campeones, manteniéndolos en el aire y provocándoles grandes heridas. Los campeones cayeron al suelo e inconscientes. Al terminar el tornado, Karma y Ahri no pudieron ver a Wukong.

-Rápido Ahri! -dijo Karma, corriendo a los campeones heridos- Tenemos q...

Wukong apareció de su invisibilidad, golpeando a Karma en el abdomen, seguido por un golpe en la cara. La duquesa quedo inconsciente. Ahri se encontraba asustada, Wukong caminaba lentamente a su dirección.

-Solo quedas tú Ahri... Preparate!

Ir


	7. Vuelve!

**Capítulo 7 : Vuelve!**

Ahri se encontraba asustada. Sus compañeros se encontraban desplomados en el suelo. Wukong les había provocado heridas graves. Solo quedaba ella, tenía que enfrentar a su amigo e intentar salvarlo. "Pero como lo lograre sola? Tiene tanto poder que me puede matar con un simple error que cometa." Ahri preparo su orbe para luchar contra él. Veía como se acercaba a pasos lentos, esto la ponía más nerviosa.

-¿Qué ocurre Ahri? -dijo Wukong- ¿Tienes miedo? O simplemente no puedes luchar con tú amigo. Olvídalo! El antiguo Wukong no existe más, solo es una etapa oscura, en que desperdiciaba mi gran potencial... ¡Ahora tengo todo lo que necesito! Poder y grandeza!

-Wukong, ¿cómo pudiste olvidar a tus compañeros, a tú maestro... a tu amiga?

-¿Amigos? - dijo deteniéndose- ellos solamente fueron una carga que me impedían llegar a la cima Ahri, son parte de la época en que era débil e impedían mejorar... pero ahora los he eliminado... solo queda un obstáculo y eres tú Ahri.

-Wu... puedo ver que realmente no quieres decir eso... tú alma esta luchando contra la oscuridad que intenta consumirte -dijo Ahri, preparándose para atacar- ¡déjame ayudarte Wukong!

-Jajaja! Ayudarme? Veamos sí eres capaz primero en vencerme!

Aunque Wukong este con su poder al máximo, Ahri pudo ver que la batalla anterior contra el resto de los campeones, habían cansado al mono. Aún no estaba preparado para poder lidiar con tanto poder. Ahri comenzó a correr, invocando fuegos espirituales. Los fuego se dirigen a Wukong, dispersándolos sin problemas con su arma. Luego Ahri lanza su orbe, intentando dañarlo. Wukong intento dispersarlo al igual, pero el orbe atraviesa sin problemas el arma, y logra golpearlo dos veces.

-Aggh... - grito Wukong arrodillándose- ¡¿Qué es esto?!

Parece que los ataques mágicos de Ahri resultaban exitosamente sobre Wukong, pero este no se iba a dejar vencer

-¡Ahora es mi turno maldita!

Wukong cargó con su arma. Ahri lo evade sin problemas, e invoca mas fuegos para dañarlo. Dio unos impulsos a gran velocidad que daño varias veces al mono, logrando que cayera de rodillas de nuevo. "Parece estar resultando!" Pensaba Ahri "Si consigo debilitarlo, talvez podría eliminar la oscuridad sin problemas".

-¡Ya me cansaste! Ahora no tendré piedad...

Atacó nuevamente. Ahri dio un impulso nuevamente, lo cuál su ataque chocó con las piedras, dejándolas en trozos. Pero Wukong no caería dos veces en el mismo truco. A gran velocidad, alcanzó a Ahri, logrando golpearla en el abdomen con una mano y empujándola. Ahri logra mantener el equilibrio después del golpe y evadió un golpe. La hubiese matado si no lo lograba esquivarlo. La mujer sigue invocando fuegos zorrunos, que exitosamente lo golpeaban. Wukong perdip el equilibrio y nuevamente cae en sus tenia resistencia contra los ataques espirituales. Ahri aprovecha el momento y lanza su orbe, golpeándolo dos veces.

-Q...Que es esto?! - gritó Wukong, cerrando sus ojos y llevando las manos a su cabeza -Que son... ¿ recuerdos de mi antiguo ser? No! Eso nunca ocurrió! Soy un nuevo ser! Acepte la oscuridad! Soy un ser superior!.

Wukong se levanto y ataco a Ahri. Cada golpe lo hacia con más velocidad. En un momento Ahri no logra evadir el ataque y recibe un golpe, que la empuja y choca contra el muro. Quedo levemente aturdida y escupió sangre. Observó como Wukong se acercaba, preparándose para realizar el golpe final

-Supongo que fuiste un digno oponente Ahri -dijo Wukong, comenzando a correr- pero lamento decirte que este es el final!

Vio como Wukong, dio un salto y blandiendo bastón, darle el golpe en que acabaría con su vida. Cerro los ojos, esperando a que llegara ese momento. Se escuchó un choque. Ahri abrió los ojos, y pudo obserbar que el Maestro Yi bloqueo el ataque de Wukong.

-¡¿Aún sigues con vida maldito?! -dijo Wukong enojado al ver que su ataque fue bloqueado.

Yi realiza un contraataque, empujando a Wukong

-Ahri... ¿te encuentras bien? -preguntó Yi.

Ahri logra ponerse de píe, asintiendo la pregunta que Yi hizo.

-Maestro Yi, necesito que distraiga a Wukong mientras recupero mi energía.

El maestro cargo contra su discípulo. Las armas chocaron nuevamente y comenzaron a intercambiar golpes. Mientras tanto Ahri, se preparaba por el golpe decisivo en que podría traer devuelta a su amigo. Yi no podía mantener el mismo ritmo que Wukong y logra derribar a su maestro, golpeándolo con su bastón mientras yacía en el suelo.

-¡Muérete de una vez maldito! -dijo Wukong furioso- ¿Cuando aprenderás que soy mas fuerte que todos ustedes?

-Wukong -dijo Ahri- ¡elimina la oscuridad que tienes en tu interior!

La kumiho carga contra el mono, dando golpes con su fuego espiritual. Wukong no pudo reaccionar y recibió todos los ataques.

-¡Maldita! -dijo Wukong, intentando atacarla.

-Vuelve Wukong, abandona la oscuridad y regresa al antiguo ser que eras antes!

Ahri carga directamente a Wukong, evade su golpe y logra atravesar su pecho con el orbe.

-Noooo!

El rey oscuro salió disparado y cayo en el suelo. Paso un momento antes que Ahri se acercara. El arma había perdido el aura oscura que emanaba, lo cuál para Ahri fue una señal que su amigo se había salvado o muerto. Corrió a Wukong. Aun tenia los ojos cerrados. Wukong había perdido el aura oscura que irradiaba, pero aún conservaba el pelo oscuro. Colocó su cabeza sobre sus piernas, esperando a que abriera sus ojos. Pasaron unos minutos y aun no había señales. Ahri le corrieron unas lagrimas, pensando que había ocurrido lo peor a su amigo. Ahri apoyo su cabeza en el pecho de Wukong, comenzando a llorar. Cuando parecía todo perdido, Ahri pudo escuchar un suspiro. Levanto su cabeza y vio que Wukong estaba abriendo los ojos. Una sonrisa aparecía en el rostro de Ahri al ver que su amigo seguía vivo.

-A...Ahri? -dijo Wukong con dificultad- donde estamos?

Abrazo fuertemente a su amigo y dándole besos en su mejillas.

-Mono estúpido! -dijo Ahri abrazándolo- pensé que te había perdido para siempre.

Wukong aun no recordaba bien la situación. Cuando Ahri lo dejo sentarse después de unos minutos, pudo observar que su amiga se encontraba herida. Luego vio el campo de batalla. Logro recordar todo. Llevo sus manos a su cara, comenzando a llorar.

-Por qué!?... ¿por qué tengo que ser tan débil? Todo lo que amaba, mis compañeros, mis amigos, mi maestro, resultaron dañados por mí culpa!

Ahri, en un intento de consolarlo, lo abraza nuevamente.

- ¿¡Que acabó de hacer Ahri?! No puedo seguir viviendo sabiendo los pecados que he cometido. No puedo reconocerme a mí mismo. ¡Debería haber muerto! ¡No merezco vivir después de esto!

-Wukong -dijo Ahri dándole un bofeteo suave. Aun corrían unas lagrimas por su rostro -¡No vuelvas a decir eso! ¡Esto no fue tu culpa! Pude ver en tu alma que fuiste controlado, te expusieron tus mas grandes temores y pudieron controlarte sin problemas. Nunca lo hiciste con intención.

-Pero no se como continuar Ahri! Al saber que esto me perseguirá de por vida las atrocidades que he cometido...

-Yo también he cometido cosas horribles Wukong -dijo Ahri, abrazándolo otra vez- Cosas que me arrepentiré por siempre, pero siempre se puede seguir adelante. Aunque los pecados nos perseguirán por siempre, hay que intentar olvidarlos y seguir viviendo.

Wukong la observó fijamente, secándose las lagrimas de su rostro.

-Y aun recuerdo -continuo Ahri- que en ese día, tu me aceptaste como tu amiga, a pesar de los crímenes que cometí...

Pasaron unos minutos. Wukong logra calmarse, pero debido al cansancio, cae desmayado. Ahri decide llevarlo a su hogar. Al salir de la plaza, pudo observar que el resto de los campeones eran atendidos por los soldados de Ionia.

**Un día después...**

-Um... ¿Donde estoy? -dijo Wukong, observando a los alrededores- ¿es la casa de Ahri?.

El mono logra recordar lo que ocurrió en los días que era poseído, deprimiéndolo nuevamente. Wukong se encontró a si mismo una amenaza para Ionia, para sus amigos y para Ahri. Toma su armadura y noto que había vuelto a su antiguo color, lo mismo que su arma. Mientras se ponía su armadura, noto en el espejo, que el color de su pelo aun seguía oscuro. No quiso verse más en el espejo. Tomo su arma y se marcho de la casa de Ahri. Al salir, pudo ver como partes de la ciudad yacían en ruinas, debido a su ataque, las calles era limpiadas por los soldados. Wukong caminaba por el sendero del cerro, pasando por el árbol de melocotón. Recuerdos llegaron a su mente, deprimiéndolo aun mas, pensando que no podría revivir esos momentos valiosos. "Me gustaría pasar mas momentos en la ciudad, estar con mis amigos, estar con... ella " pensó Wukong " pero ahora me he convertido en una amenaza para toda la ciudad, para todos los que conozco, incluso a mí mismo. Lamento no poder despedirme..."

Ahri volvía a su casa, llevando vendas y melocotones, esperando animar a Wukong. "Me pregunto si Wukong será declarado como enemigo de Ionia... por favor, que Yi y Karma convenzan a los demás ancianos que ya no es una amenaza". Entro a la casa, diciendo suavemente el nombre de Wukong para que despertara. Decidió entrar a la habitación. Cuando vio que su amigo no estaba en la habitación, sale rápidamente de la casa. Comenzó a correr, esperando alcanzar el paso de Wukong. Buscó por la ciudad, especialmente por sus lugares favoritos, pero no logró encontrarlo. Decidió ir al centro, siendo la ultima esperanza para verlo. A lo lejos, pudo observar a su amigo abandonando la ciudad. Corrió por las escaleras que descendían a los muros. Logro alcanzarlo. Wukong no se dio cuenta de su presencia, hasta que escucho su voz.

-Wu! -dijo Ahri.

-No te acerques a mí Ahri -dijo Wukong, aun dándole la espalda- soy una bestia.

-¿De que estas hablando?

-Soy una amenaza para todos, así que he decidido marcharme de la ciudad -dijo Wukong, dando una pausa - para no hacerles daño, siento que aún poseo este poder y que en cualquier momento, puede tomar posesión de mi cuerpo otra vez, y no quiero que eso pase alrededor de las personas que amo, además, tengo asuntos pendientes que resolver con los que me maldijeron con... esto tan desagradable.

Wukong dio la cara a Ahri, diciendo -Quizás algún día nos volvamos a ver Ahri.

Al decir esto, dio la vuelta para continuar su camino. Wukong se sintió apenado al decir esto. No quería abandonar a sus amigos, pero tenía que hacerlo por su bienestar. Sintió que algo se afirmo de su espalda. Era Ahri, que tenia su cara en su espalda, llorando dijo:

-¡No nos abandones otra vez mono estúpido!... Ionia te necesita, tus amigos te necesitan... yo te necesito. Ahri tomo una pausa y continuo. -Además... yo te amo... te necesito a mi lado.

Wukong no supo como reaccionar frente a esta declaración tan repentina. Ahri vio que Wukong dio la vuelta y lo siguiente la sorprendió, Wukong la estaba besando. Pasaron unos segundos antes que terminaran de besarse. Ambos sonrojado, Wukong dice:

-Hehe... no sabía que hacer... solo... creía que esto te haría feliz...

Ahri quedo en silencio y abrazo a Wukong. este continuo

-Jaja -dijo Wukong, volviendo a su actitud de siempre- creo que me quedare en Ionia Ahri, si tanto dependes de mí lo hare jaja.

Ahri se sintió feliz al saber que su amigo volvió a la normalidad.

-¡Pues vamos a mi casa! -dijo Ahri- iba a prepararte algo para comer, supongo que no has comido nada en todo estos días.

Fueron caminando juntos, tomados de las colas y las manos. "Supongo que también la necesito a ella en mi vida".

**Instituto de guerra (en ruinas)**

-"Jax, sabia que nos traicionaría...no debimos confiarle ese poder" dijo una figura.

-"Descuida, ahora es un débil como cualquier humano, al negar su oscuridad, niega su poder" dijo Jax.

-"Ahora es tú turno de atacar Jax" dijo la otra figura " el siguiente objetivo es piltover, necesitamos saber como utilizar la energía para abrir el portal..."

-"Lo cumpliré sin problemas, soy el gran maestro, nadie puede vencerme".

**Hola a todos nuevamente, sí, esta es mi primera escena tierna que hago XP, pude sacarle más provecho pero neh, supongo que así esta bien. Estén atentos al próximo capítulo ;D**


	8. Diversión

**Capítulo 8:**

-¿Qué te gustaría comer Wu? -pregunto Ahri sonriendo.

-Sabes, cualquier cosa que cocines, quedara delicioso hehe.

Caminando dados de colas, iban en dirección a la casa de Ahri. En el camino de encontraron con un puesto militar. Wukong sintió desconfianza. Pensó que al pasar lo verían como enemigo.

-Em... Ahri, pienso que deberíamos tomar otro camino.

-Piensas que los soldados te atacaran verdad.

Wukong asintio. Decidieron desviar el camino por el centro de la ciudad y tomaron un desvió por colinas de Ionia. Aunque tardaran más, disfrutarían del trayecto. Decidieron caminar por las colinas que se encontraba dentro de Ionia. Aun era temprano y decidieron quedarse en el bosque, aprovechando la tarde. Buscaron el lugar apropiado para establecerse y escogieron un lugar rodeado de árboles. Wukong se encargó de buscar leña, si en una ocasión se quedaran hasta la noche y buscar unos peces por allí. Ahri decidio buscar frutas. Al cabo de unos minutos, Wukong apiló la leña que encontró. Estar en el ambiente natural lo ayudo en relajarse. "Nunca es malo de tomarse un descanso hehe." Pensó Wukong "Además, quiero... compensar a Ahri por todos los problemas que le he causado". El mono recordó el beso que tuvieron hace unas horas, sonrojándose y volviendo a sus tareas. A los pocos minutos Ahri vuelve con una buena cantidad de frutos silvestres, sobretodo melocotones. Observo la madera que trajo Wukong. Dejo la fruta y disfruto del paisaje. Aunque Ahri era mitad humana mitad zorro, sus instintos animales aún predominaban. Estando en los bosques siempre la relajaba. Al paso de unos minutos, Wukong vuelve totalmente mojado sin su armadura puesta, solo con unos pantalones cortos y sonriendo con unos pescados atados en la espalda. Ahri no pudo evitar unas carcajadas al verlo mojado.

-¿Pero que te ocurrió Wu? -dijo riendo- ¿o decidiste darte un baño?

-Ja... atraparlos no fue fácil, tuve que bucear en un lago que encontré, sin caña o algún otro instrumento es imposible que no luzca de esta manera hehe.

Wukong sintió el olor de las frutas, especialmente su favorita, el melocotón. Tiro los pescados y se abalanzó sobre ellos, devorándolos en pocos bocados. Esto causo más carcajadas en Ahri.

-¡Pareces como si no hubieras comido nunca!

-Hehe, después de cuatro días, es imposible no comer de esta manera -dijo Wukong, aun comiendo- entonces... ¿Que quieres hacer?

-No tengo idea! -dijo sonriendo al verlo terminar los melocotones- quizás deberíamos quedarnos acá y disfrutar el día ¿no?

Wukong le devolvió la sonrisa y comenzó a realizar el fuego para cocinar los pescados. Lo prendió sin problemas. A los pescados los atravesó con ramas y con el calor del fuego aprovecho de secarse.

-Ahri... tengo una pregunta...¿Por qué me escogiste como...? -Decía Wukong, hablando detenidamente buscando las palabras- ¿Por qué te gusto...? Me refiero, porque yo hehe.

Ahri se sentó al lado de él y sonriendo le contesto:

-Aún no sabes por qué tontito? -dijo afirmándose de su brazo- Desde que nos conocimos en ese día en la liga, siempre me llamó la atención tu energía interior y... no eras como el resto de los hombres, pendientes de mí.

-Hehe, admitiéndolo -dijo Wukong rascándose la cabeza- no sabía porque los campeones te observaban tanto... hasta que me lo dijiste jaja.

-Jaja bueno, continuando, intente encantarte, fallando todas las veces, y decidí hablarte.

-Después de varios encuentros -interrumpió Wukong- empecé a verte como amiga... aunque nunca podía entender porque el resto me miraba con desprecio... hasta ahora hehe.

-Y ese día que cumplimos las promesas, comencé a verte mas allá que un amigo, me querías más allá de mi fisico, me animabas siempre que me sentía triste y ayudaste cuando estaba en problema, esas son las razones Wu

Ahri abrazó a Wukong, haciendo que este se sonrojara. Los pescados estaban preparados. Wukong le paso uno a Ahri y otro a si mismo. Siguieron conversando hasta la apuesta de sol.

-Cambiando de tema -dijo Wukong suspirando- me pregunto porque los darkind me escogieron como un señor oscuro, no puedo recordar nada en esa noche, a excepción de esa figura...

-No es el momento de hablar de eso Wu... últimamente has tenido días difíciles, así que intenta olvidarlo.

Vieron como el sol se ocultaba tras las colinas y la luna se presentaba en el cielo. La ciudad de Ionia, prendió sus luces. Ahri no se aguanto más. Se abalanzó sobre Wukong y lo besó en los labios. Pasaron unos segundos antes que tomaran un respiro. Ahri reía mientras veía a Wukong, totalmente sonrojado.

-¿Por qué te sonrojas? -dijo Ahri soltando una carcajada.

-Em... aún no... estoy... como decirlo... acostumbrado a todo esto.

-¡Pues tendrás que irte acostumbrando! -dijo besándolo nuevamente- ahora somos más que amigos ¿no?

-Supongo que sí

Wukong se sentía incomodo como Ahri se encontraba sobre él, pero a la vez, quería estar junto a ella. Podía ver como se volvía más agresiva. Se sentía atrapado, pero raramente le gustaba sentirse así. Ahri lo beso nuevamente. Esta vez, duraron mas que antes. La mujer quiso mas e introdujo su lengua en la boca de Wukong. El mono se asusto por un momento, pero termino aceptando. Nunca se había sentido de esa manera, una emoción nueva que descubrió. Terminaron el beso, para tomar un respiro y Wukong, totalmente sonrojado dijo

-Hehe... esto sí que es algo nuevo ¿qué truco utilizaste en mí?

-Yo no te hecho nada Wu hehe - dijo seductoramente- ¿No te gustaría probar de nuevo?

Se volvieron a besar y lucharon con sus lenguas. Mientras Ahri se bajaba lentamente el kimono. Wukong no estaba pendiente de esto, hasta que Ahri se detuvo y le dio una visión perfecta de sus pechos. Wukong sonrojo mas aún y quiso evitar mirarla, sin saber porque.

-¿Qué ocurre Wu? - dijo Ahri, riendo suavemente- ¿No te gusta lo que vez?

-Hehe... realmente... pienso que vamos... muy rápido.

Un día en camino a Ionia, Ahri le explicó porque la observaban tanto, debido a su cuerpo, especialmente el busto y las caderas. También le explico que les gustaría hacer con ella. Pero nunca pensó que le estaría tocando a él.

-Creo que solo tienes temor Wu hehe... nunca has tenido algo como esto ¿Verdad?

Wukong asintió. Quizo devolver su mirada lentamente. Ahri tomo una mano y la presiono contra su pecho, soltando unos gemidos. Al principio, sus movimientos eran muy duros, aunque cambiaron a see mas suaves. Ahri volvió a besarlo, y poniendo una pierna en la entrepierna del mono, haciendo unos leves movimientos. Wukong se sintió mas excitado. Siendo mas agresivo, apretaba el pezón de Ahri, haciendo que gimiera más. Después, Ahri agarró su otra mano y la llevo abajo de su ropa interior. Wukong, nuevamente asustado. Ahri le indico que hiciera unos movimientos particulares. El mono comenzó a masajear, y Ahri soltó mas gemidos

-Oh Wu! -dijo sonriendo- estas aprendiendo.

Instintivamente, Wukong introdujo su dedo inicial, haciendo que gimiera más aún. Ahri llevó una de sus manos a la entrepierna de Wukong, soltando un gemido. Sin pensarlo, decide utilizar un dedo mas dentro de Ahri y aumentando la velocidad. Podía sentir lo caliente y húmeda que estaba. Cada vez, gemía con más fuerza, pidiendo que fuera más rápido. Wukong obedeciendo, aumento su ritmo. Al paso de unos segundos, Ahri tuvo su clímax, liberando un grito. Wukong retiro los dedos. La mujer quiso besarlo, mientras se sacaba el kimono y la ropa interior.

-Recién estamos comenzando Wu!

Ahri lo besó nuevamente, mientras hacía esto, le quitaba sus pantalones lentamente, dejando expuesto su miembro. Wukong se sonrojo nuevamente. Nunca había estado desnudo frente a una mujer. Alinearon sus genitales. Wukong podía sentir como entraba lentamente , ambos gimiendo, mirándose fijamente. Al entrar completamente, Ahri comenzó a moverse lentamente, aumentando la velocidad de a poco. Se miraban fijamente, dándose besos. Wukong comenzó a tocar y lamer sus pezones, haciendo que Ahri gimiera aún más, pidiendo más. Ella tendría su orgasmo en poco tiempo, al igual que él. Lo envolvió con sus colas y afirmándose en su espalda. Wukong comenzó a moverse mas rápido. Pasaron unos segundos. Wukong no pudo aguantar más y tuvo su orgasmo dentro de la vagina de Ahri. Ella tampoco pudo aguantar más. Cayeron rendidos, Ahri sobre Wukong, como estaban en un inicio. Lo abrazo y lo besa nuevamente. Al acabar, ella dice:

-Eso estuvo grandioso Wu -dijo dando un silencio- ¿Qué tal si volvemos a intentarlo?

-Hehe... ¿estás segura que no quieres robar mi esencia? -dijo riendo- Es inevitable ¿verdad?

Ahri dio unas carcajadas. Wukong, ahora sabiendo que hacer, levanto a Ahri y la dejo en la tierra. Introdujo su miembro nuevamente dentro de ella. El mono comenzó a jugar con sus pechos nuevamente, mientras movía sus caderas. Ahri lo rodeo nuevamente con sus colas, gimiendo mas fuerte cada vez que Wukong penetraba más. Pasaron unos minutos antes que volvieran a tener un clímax. El mono estaba dando los últimos movimientos, acabando nuevamente dentro de su vagina. Ahri dio un gran suspiro al sentir como su interior era llenado y lo besó. Sus lenguas lucharon. Wukong dejo vencer a Ahri. Su lengua viajo por toda la boca del mono. Al acabar el beso, se abrazaron y sonrieron mutuamente. Una brisa fría arruino el momento. El fuego se estaba extinguiendo y la noche estaba comenzando a ser fría. Con el calor de sus cuerpos no era suficiente para soportar el frio.

-¿Qué tal si vamos a mí casa? -dijo Ahri, jugueteando con el pelo de Wukong.

-E...Esta bien! -respondió aun sonrojado.

Ahri se vistió y Wukong se puso su armadura. En una forma de juego, ella se sube a la espalda de su compañero.

-¿Por qué no me llevas amor?

-Amor? -dijo mirándola- hehe, creo que es primera vez que me dicen de esa manera.

Fueron caminando de vuelta a la ciudad, disfrutando como la luna iluminaba el sendero.

**Afueras de Piltover.**

**-**Piltover, la ciudad del progreso, centro de la tecnología de Runaterra, hogar de los mas reconocidos científicos.

Jax en una colina, sentado sobre una roca, observando la ciudad, iluminada por luces artificiales. El maestro de armas siente una presencia que se acerca. Agarrando su espada, espero eliminarlo sin problemas. El golpe fue detenido por otra espada de las mismas características. Al saber quién era, clavó su espada en la tierra y dijo:

-¿Qué haces acá? -dijo algo enojado- no es necesario que me vengas a ayudar.

-El superior me dijo que viniera... como decirlo... a vigilarte -dijo la figura- por seguridad a que te vuelvas al bando contrario Jax.

-No creas que volveré al bando débil... y no es necesario que utilices esa capucha Aatrox.

Quitándose la capa, Aatrox se acerca a Jax

-Entonces... ¿atacamos ahora?

-Jajaja, aún no es el momento, seria aburrido cumplir el objetivo sin probar su fuerza -tomó una pausa y continuo- esperemos al amanecer, ¡quiero saciar mi sed!

**Hola a todos!**

**Dos cosas XP: es mi primer Lemon así que tengan piedad conmigo ;_;. No estoy acostrumbrado a escribir este tipo de fanfics xd (gracias a esto tengo que poner rating maduro)**

**Segundo, he tenido una semana agotadora, y he tenido poco tiempo para poder escribir. Por ello, me salió mas corto que los demás. Acabando la semana, intentare volver a la misma cantidad.**

**Y como siempre, Gracias por leer :D**


	9. Segundo encuentro

**Capítulo **9

Amanece en Ionia y la ciudad retornaba a su rutina. En una casa solitaria en un cerro, se encontraba Wukong, durmiendo junto a su nueva pareja Ahri, esta abrazándose. Un momento después, Ahri abre sus ojos y vio como Wukong seguía durmiendo. Intentando despertarlo, le habla suavemente. El mono abre sus ojos lentamente, observando como Ahri le sonreía.

-Buenos días -dijo aun dormido.

Ahri, conservando la sonrisa, se acerca a él para besarlo. Wukong se sorprende y se sonroja nuevamente. Al acabar, Ahri se ríe, viendo su cara.

-Hemos hecho otras cosas y aun te sonrojas por un beso - dijo golpeando suavemente su nariz.

-Hehe... aún es difícil acostumbrarme a todo esto -dijo rascándose la cabeza.

Ahri continuo sonriendo, besándolo nuevamente mientras se subía sobre él. Apretando su busto al pecho de Wukong. Ahri aun tenia deseos de continuar al igual que el mono. Pasaron unos segundos cuando escucharon unos golpes en la puerta, desanimándolos completamente. Decidieron ignorarlo y seguir besándose. Al ver que los golpes se hacían más frecuentes, se detienen. Wukong que estaba con sus pantalones, le dice que abrirá la puerta. "Quién es que molesta tan temprano...". Aún estando medio dormido, abre la puerta diciendo.

-¿Qué desea? -dijo bostezando.

-¿Así recibes a tu maestro ahora? -dijo Yi algo molesto.

Wukong se asustó al ver que era su maestro en la puerta. No logra reconocerlo a primera vista ya que no se encontraba con su armadura.

-M...Maestro! -dijo nervioso- ¿que hace acá? ¿Como supo que estaba acá?

-Bueno... si no estas en mí casa o en el árbol en que siempre duermes, pasas tú tiempo en esta casa.

Ahri, aún vestida con una polera y ropa interior ,se acerca a la puerta para ver quién era. Se afirma a la espalda de Wukong, como una forma de decir que se encontraban ocupados. Al ver que era el Maestro de Wukong, lo suelta y se esconde atrás de su espalda diciendo:

-¡B...Buenos días Maestro Yi! -dijo sonrojada- ¿que hace por acá?

-Solo vengo a preguntar unas cosas... pero parece que no tienen tiempo ahora ¿Verdad?

-¡N...No es lo que cree! -dijo mas nervioso Wukong.

-Al menos terminan de vestirse cuando reciban a alguien ¿No saben modales?

Pasaron unos minutos. Terminando de vestirse, Ahri hace pasar al Maestro Yi, invitándolo a sentarse en la mesa. Aún tenía unas vendas en el rostro y manos por la batalla que ocurrió días pasados. Wukong se encuentra sentado de frente a su maestro, estando avergonzado. Yi aún podía observar el intenso color oscuro del pelo de Wukong, preocupado si volvería a convertirse en la bestia de dos días atrás. Siguieron sin hablarse hasta que llego Ahri con unas tasas de té verde entregándolas a cada uno y sentándose al lado de Wu. Yi dio un sorbo y dijo:

-Wukong... hemos intentado todo en el consejo y tú caso aún sigue pendiente , no tienen suficientes pruebas para ser declarado enemigo de Ionia, pero tampoco suficiente confianza para dejarte sin vigilancia, ahora mismo te están buscando por todos lados para encarcelarte.

Wukong solo mantuvo silencio, sin saber que responder.

-Pero Wukong no actuaba bajo su propia voluntad -dijo Ahri- estaba bajo el control de energía oscura.

-Si Ahri -dijo Yi, dando un sorbo más a su bebida- pero el concejo pareció no creer eso y piensan que fue totalmente corrompido... otros dicen que fue bajo su voluntad y muchas razones más, esperemos suerte en la votación.

Pasaron unos momentos en silencio antes que Yi volviera a hablar.

-Wukong... lamento tener que preguntarte esto pero... ¿qué ocurrió después de esa noche cuando Jax te capturó?

El mono, bajo su cabeza, recordando todo lo que ocurrió esa noche, avergonzándose y bajando su animó. Ahri le dio su mano, en una manera para animarlo

-Bueno -dijo Wukong suspirando- recuerdo que en esa noche... estaba en un lugar desolado y en ruinas. Debido a la herida que me provocó Jax, estaba casi inconsciente y solo podía divisar a 2 figuras y Jax, hablando algo que no puedo recordar -dio una pequeña pausa y continuó- pasaron unos minutos y pude ver que una figura se me acercó y me dijo "¿Deseas poder eterno, rey mono? ¿Ser el rey de la tierra y de los cielos? Acepta esta regalo que te ofrezco, sírveme en mi misión y ¡serás el rey de toda Runaterra!" Respondí que "No", no pude decir nada más. La figura al escuchar esto, levantó su capa y extrajo una espada de la oscuridad. Emana un aura terrible y la clavó en la tierra, frente mío. La oscuridad de la espada comenzó a rodearme, mostrándome mis peores pesadillas, miedos y ambiciones. En las pesadillas salían mis amigos muriendo y que con este poder podría darle salvación, aunque en ningún momento creí eso. Con ilusiones más fuertes, caí rendido frente a este poder y la oscuridad consumió mi interior, llegando a ser la bestia de hace dos días...

-Entonces eso ocurrió... -dijo Yi dudando por qué escogieron a Wukong- otra cosa que quiero saber, cuando atacaron al instituto de guerra ¿estabas en ese grupo? ¿qué propósito tenían?

-Puedo recordar que atacamos buscando algo de gran importancia para uno de ellos, pero no logró recordar mucho cuando estaba poseído.

-Entiendo -dijo Yi, sin ninguna pregunta más- solo espero que vuelvas a la normalidad.

Dieron unos sorbos al té de sus vasos, cuando escucharon a alguien golpear a la puerta. Ahri se levanta para, abriendo lentamente si era algún soldado. Para la suerte de ellos, era Karma. Se saludaron y Ahri la invitó a entrar y tomar asiento en la mesa.

-Buenos días Wukong -dijo sentándose- vengo a decirte que el consejo te dejo en un estado "neutro", pero no tengas la seguridad de caminar en la ciudad como quieras, te recomiendo evitar recorrer lugares con gente.

-G...gracias por todo lo que hicieron por mí -dijo Wukong- algún día les podré devolver el favor.

-Cambiando de tema -dijo Karma interrumpiéndolo- necesitamos solucionar tú estado actual, no tenemos la seguridad que vuelvas a caer bajo la oscuridad.

-¿qué podemos hacer para ayudarlo? -dijo Ahri- es una magia oscura difícil de eliminar.

-Difícil, pero no imposible. Ambas controlamos magia, especialmente espiritual Ahri, juntas podremos expurgar la oscuridad, pero será un proceso agotador para Wukong

-Soportare lo que sea para eliminar esta maldición -dijo Wukong, sonriendo al saber que le sacarían la maldad- además, confió en ustedes que lo harán sin problemas.

Continuaron conversando. Alrededor de diez minutos, golpean a la puerta nuevamente. Esta vez era Irelia, al igual que Yi, tenia vendas en la cara. Entrando, observó a Wukong por unos momentos, no tan grata de su presencia diciendo

-Descuida mono, no vengo a llevarte como prisionero, sino que vengo a dar una noticia.

-¿Qué esta ocurriendo? -dijo Yi preocupado.

-En estos momentos Piltover esta bajo ataque.

Los 4 observaron a Irelia, preocupados por la noticia. Wukong ya sabía quienes eran lo que atacaban.

-Se han dado reportes que dos figuras oscuras están atacando... podemos suponer que uno de ellos es Jax, pero del otro no se quien será.

-Tenemos que ir a ayudar! -dijo Yi levantándose- Si es Jax que esta provocando todo esto, no podemos quedarnos con los brazos cruzados.

-Lamentablemente -interrumpió Irelia- los tele transportadores están apagados, debido a la destrucción del instituto de guerra, así que llegar a Piltover nos tomara días.

-Yo iré...

Observaron que Wukong se había parado y caminando a la dirección de su arma

-Soy el único que puede llegar, además, soy participe de todo lo que esta ocurriendo y los planes de los darkind, así que tengo que resolver esto.

Al terminar de decir esto, salió de la casa y llamo a su nube. Preparándose para irse, escucha una voz femenina.

-¡Voy contigo!

Al ver que era Ahri dijo:

-¿Estas loca? Esto es peligroso para que vayas.

-Y es igual de peligroso para ti imbécil, no quiero perderte de nuevo.

Intento convencerla para evitar que fuera con él. Fallando totalmente en todo, dice:

-¡Esta bien! -dijo Wukong algo enojado- pero a la mínima señal de peligro te ocultas ¿De acuerdo?

Wukong se sube primero a la nube, seguido por Ahri. Sintió un poco de miedo al subirse a la nube y aún más volar. La nimbus comenzó a elevarse. Ahri se agarra firmemente a Wukong, haciendo que se sonrojara levemente.

-¿Asustada? -dijo riéndose- aun ni comenzamos.

La nube comenzó a ir a toda velocidad, provocando que Ahri gritara y se afirmara más fuerte al mono.

**Piltover bajo ataque.**

Sonaban las alarmas de Piltover. Aatrox y Jax eliminaron las defensas de la ciudad y dirigiéndose a su objetivo; encontrar al científico. En su camino se encontraron con una guardia. La gente que intento detenerlos, fueron violentamente masacrados por Aatrox.

-Me pregunto si era necesario que descuartizaras a todos Aatrox

-Jaja -reía Aatrox, matando al ultimo guardia- es raro escuchar eso de tu boca Jax.

-Simplemente pudimos ir a buscar el objetivo.

-Lo encuentro imposible, además, necesitaba saciar la sed de la espada... y tú deberías hacer lo mismo.

Jax solo guardo silencio. Aatrox pudo ver que su compañero no se veía como hace días, eliminando a quién se interpusiera en su camino. Caminando llegaron al centro, encontrándose con mas defensas. Recorriendo cuadras, encontraron la academia de Piltover, el centro científico de Runaterra. Elevándose majestuosamente en el cielo, era el centro de el avance de la tecnología humana.

-Yo me encargare de esto Jax -dijo Aatrox, rompiendo las puertas exteriores- creo que lograre cumplirlo mas rápido que tú...

-Haz lo que quieras... -dijo Jax bostezando- si deseas destruir todo, hazlo.

Aatrox miro de re ojo a Jax, agitando sus alas y cargando a las puertas principales. Jax se paro en un muro, observando la desolación que causaron en su paso. Apoyaba la causa de los Darkind, pero nunca llevo buenos tratos con Aatrox, sus pensamientos eran contrarios. Observando el cielo, pudo divisar una nube moviéndose a gran velocidad. Sin dudar, supo que era Wukong, pero que hacía en Piltover. Descendiendo en unos pocos segundos, Wukong y Ahri bajaron de la nube, preparándose a luchar.

-Jax! -grito Wukong- prepárate, ¡Nuestra batalla continua!

-Supongo que sabes modales mono... -dijo Jax aún observando el cielo- un "buenos días no estaría mal"... además, puedo ver que recuperaste tú consciencia y rechazaste el poder que te dimos... nunca debí confiar en tí, eres y siempre serás un débil.

Se escucharon unas leves explosiones en la academia, Jax dio una leve sonrisa, y dijo:

-Ja... típico de él en hacer un escándalo... supongo que nunca va a cambiar.

-¿Que fue eso? -dijo Wukong viendo explosiones en la academia.

-Oh... es Aatrox, solo esta buscando el objetivo que era mío, aunque no me gusta la forma que cumple las cosas, tan... salvaje, destruyendo y masacrando a los que se opongan a cumplir su meta.

-A..Aatrox?! -dijo Ahri.

-¿Quién más puede ser? El es otro Darkind primigenio, uno de los originales.

Al saber que Aatrox estaba matando gente inocente, Wukong quiso entrar a la academia, pero Jax se interpuso en su camino.

-Puede que no me guste como piense Aatrox, pero tenemos un mismo ideal, asi que no puedo dejar que entren.

-Apártate! Esta muriendo gente inocente.

-¿Inocente? ¡Qué mentira es esa Wukong! -dijo Jax agitando su capa- ¿Gente inocente? No existe eso en este mundo, todos los humanos son culpables, Todos han cometido crímenes alguna vez en su vida, ¿Cuantas de esas personas han dañado a otras por su propio bien.

-¡No todas las personas son malas! -grito Ahri- Solo nombras sus aspectos negativos. Las personas también hacemos cosas positivas y...

-Lo dice la "mujer" que asesino y robo la esencia de hombres para su propio bienestar -dijo Jax, en un tono des respectivo- al igual que tu nuevo novio... asesino gente y disfrutando como se retorcían en la tierra.

Esto hizo enojar más a Wukong, pero Ahri le dio la mano para tranquilizarlo. Le dio una sonrisa a Ahri y dijo:

-Hehe... creo que no hay otra solución Ahri.

-Descuida, podremos derrotarlo.

-Jax! -grito Wukong- prepárate para perder!

-Te pude vencer sin problemas la primera vez -dijo levantando su espada y comenzando a correr- ¿por que crees que esta vez será diferente?

Esperaron que Jax estuviera a una distancia cercana a ellos.

-¡Ahora! -dijeron. Los dos se separaron, evadiendo su golpe. Wukong distrajo la atención de Ahri, engañarlo al intentar golpearlo. Ahri aprovecho este momento. Invoco fuegos espirituales y su orbe. Los dirigió a su oponente. Recibió sin problemas los golpes, debilitándolo. Wukong aprovecho este momento. Golpeo su pierna y pecho con su bastón, terminando con una patada. Jax grito de Ira, no se dejaría derrotar por débiles. Carga su arma, liberando una onda de poder hacia a mujer. Ahri ya conocía ese ataque. Logra evadir la onda, que choca contra los edificios, reventando las ventanas. Jax iba a cargar el arma nuevamente, pero fue detenido por Wukong. Bloquea su golpe, cayendo en la trampa nuevamente. Ahri lanza sus fuegos. Esta vez, Jax golpea a Wukong, empujándolo y con su espada disipa los fuegos y corre hacia la dirección de Ahri. Utiliza su impulso, evadiendo sus golpes, invocando fuegos en su camino. Cayó en lo que quería ella. Lanza su encanto a Jax, haciendo que se aturdiera. Seguido por los fuegos y su orbe, provocándole daño. Wukong aprovecho el momento. Con su arma le proporciona unos golpes, derribándolo y cayendo en el suelo. Ahri y Wukong observaron, como su enemigo yacía en el suelo. Decidieron entrar a la academia para intentar ayudar.

-¿A donde creen que van malditos...?

Observaron que Jax se había levantado. Se le podía observar furioso.

-Ahora me hicieron enojar... ¡Lamentaran haberme provocado!

Levanto su espada. Wukong sabía lo que significaba esto, una mala señal.

-Masacre...

Jax al decir esto, la sangre de los muertos provocados por Aatrox fue en dirección a la espada, absorbiéndola. Pudieron ver como su poder aumento considerablemente.

-Hehe... creo que no teníamos pensado esto verdad -dijo Wukong asustado.

-No queda más opción que luchar nuevamente -respondió Ahri, igual de asustada que él.


	10. Capítulo extra 1!

**Cap extra! : Comienzo de una amistad.**

Hoy la liga de leyendas traía un nuevo integrante a sus filas: Ahri (nombre cd)

Campeones e invocadores se acercaron a ver a la nueva campeona. La saludaron cordialmente y otros intentaros acortejarla. Hoy era su primer día en la liga, y le tocaba luchar. Estaba emocionada en poder participar. Entro en la cámara de invocación y vio el resto de su equipo: un hombre con una lámpara, cubierto totalmente y algo como una mascara, que resaltaban 6 puntos azules; un gran robot amarillo, que liberaba vapor de unos tubos; un joven rubio, que tenia un particular guante y lo que más le sorprendió. Un mono de la estatura de un humano, parado sin problemas en como un humano cualquiera, llevando un bastó y armadura que resaltaba de color rojo con líneas doradas. Ahri saludo a sus compañeros, recibiendo felicitaciones y saludos del resto, a excepción del mono, que parecía ignorarla. "Prepárense para ser invocados" dijo una voz. Se pararon en unas plataformas y Ahri cerro sus ojos.

Equipo azul: Jax, Wukong, Ahri, Ezreal, Blitzcrank

Equipo morado: Renekton, Shaco, xerath, Kogmaw y Nami

Al volverlos a abrir, pudo ver que se encontraba en la grieta del invocador, centro de batalla principal de la liga. El robot y el rubio se dirigieron a la línea inferior, mientras que el hombre misterioso y el mono se dirigieron a la línea superior.

-Jax ayúdame un poco con los golems, así puedo ir más rápido a las líneas.

-Te ayudo? -dijo Ahri cordialmente.

-Nah -dijo el mono des respectivamente- tu ve a tu senda.

Ahri se molesto frente a esta actitud negativa. Los súbditos comenzaron a aparecer, en su línea se encontró contra un ser azul y de gran poder mágico. Comenzó a matar los súbditos enemigos. El mago enemigo comenzó a disparar rayos de magia. Unos cuantos les dieron a ella. Sabía que las heridas provocadas en la grieta eran falsas, aunque igual dolían algo.

**Minuto 3**

Alcanzando niveles, podía luchar contra este ser sin problemas, su orbe le permitía curarse fácilmente.

**Primera sangre!**

La primera muerte fue a favor del equipo de Ahri en la línea superior. El mono mato al lagarto con la ayuda del hombre, poniéndolos a favor. La mujer se dio cuenta que este ser comenzó a ser más agresivo, acercándose a ella, lo cual era un error. De repente sintió una apuñalada en la espalda. Era un bufón que apareció de la nada. El mago comenzó a disparar rayos arcanos. Fue asesinada. Pasaron unos segundos y revivo en la fuente, encontrándose con el mono. Ahri iba preguntar algo pero fue interrumpido por este:

-Ese es Shaco -dijo el mono, riéndose- tiene la habilidad de entrar invisible y apuñalarte como un cobarde... compra unos centinelas y evita morir nuevamente.

Al decir esto partió corriendo a la línea inferior a ayudar. Esto molesto a Ahri nuevamente "Porque es tan testarudo?"

**Minuto 20:**

El marcador se encontraba parejo. El hombre misterioso estaba dominando, la línea inferior no iba muy bien y el mono normal. La mujer tenía una leve ventaja del mago arcano, gracias a la ayuda de la línea superior y jungla. Con 4 torres a su favor , tenían un claro dominio en oro. Ahri vio que los enemigos se reunían en la línea central, preparándose para luchar en equipo. Sus compañeros se reunieron, pero faltaba el mono. "Que demonios esta haciendo" pensó Ahri "sin él perderemos la batalla".

-Ahora! -grito el hombre.

Ahri quedo impresionada. Como ganarían con uno menos. En una nube saliendo de la nada, el mono carga contra el enemigo. Y en un segundo comienza a girar, levantando a todos en su camino. Ahri se demoro en reaccionar. Invoco sus fuegos espirituales y cargo contra sus enemigos. Gracias a la ayuda de sus compañeros, pudo matar a cada uno sin problemas.

**Pentakill!**

Se escucho una voz. Pudo eliminar a los cinco campeones, recibiendo felicitaciones, a excepción de uno. El equipo enemigo acepto la rendición y el nexo enemigo explotó.

**Victoria del equipo azul!**

Fueron traídos de vuelta al instituto de guerra. Ahri fue recibida por una multitud, intentando felicitarla por su lucha que tuvo en su primer día de liga. Después de unos cuantos saludos más, decide irse a su casa. En el camino al tele transportador, se encuentra con el mono, que caminaba en la misma dirección. Decidió apresurar el paso para alcanzarle y poder preguntarle unas cosas.

-Em... hola -dijo sonriendo- gracias por ayudarme hoy

El mono volteo a escuchar lo que iba a decir. Al no encontrarlo de su interés, la ignora y sigue caminando. Ahri se enojo, no se había encontrado con un hombre, o en esta ocasión un mono tan testarudo.

-¿Por qué me tratas de esa manera tan negativa?

-¿Y hay una razón para ser agradable? -dijo volteándose y soltando una sonrisa sarcástica.

-¿Por qué no te agrado?

-¿Debe haber una razón para que seas de mí agrado? Soy así con mucha gente, no te creas la primera.

Esto hizo enojar aún más Ahri. Al ver como sus mejillas se sonrojaban de enojo, el mono sonrió y siguió su camino. "Esperó que se pudra!"

**Segundo día.**

El instituto de guerra tuvo problemas hoy y cerró sus puertas. Ahri aprovecho ese momento para caminar por los bosques de Ionia. Disfrutaba de las largas caminatas en los cerros. Se encontró con un árbol de melocotones. Decidió recoger unas frutas para llevar a casa. Sintió que algo golpeo su cabeza. Vio que era un melocotón mordido. Observo a la rama y noto una cola de color marrón. Ahri supo inmediatamente quién era. Dijo unas maldiciones a este. El mono mira hacia abajo y dice

-Oh... así que eres tú de nuevo.

-¿Por qué me sigues?

-¿Seguirte? Yo estaba aquí primero

El mono bajo sin problemas de la rama, sacando un melocotón de una bolsa.

-Al menos podría saber tú nombre -dijo Ahri enojada- para saber a quién odio...

-Jaja, bueno, y que no se te olvide... ¡Soy Wukong, el rey de los monos y estudiante del arte del Wuju!

Ahri se impresiono con el entusiasmo que dijo esto el mono.

-Y supongo... -dijo afirmándose en su bastón- que debería preguntar tú nombre...

Al decir esto, Wukong comenzó a caminar por el sendero, intentando hacer enojar a la mujer, lo cuál resulto sin problemas.

-¿Y no vas a preguntar? -dijo Ahri, más enojada que antes.

-Dije debería, pero realmente... no quiero... así que adiós.

Ahri, intento atraparlo, sin saber exactamente porque. Wukong lo evade sin problemas, haciendo que la mujer cayera a la tierra. Soltó unas carcajadas, que hicieron enojarla aún más.

-Solo quiero saber por qué sientes tanto desprecio a mí

-¡Solo si logras atraparme! -dijo sonriendo y comenzando a correr.

Ahri, sin pensarlo,fue a perseguirlo. Pasaron unas horas antes que lo pudiera derribar. Sentada sobre su espalda dice:

-¿Ahora me dirás por qué me odias?

-De hecho -dijo sonriendo- aún no logras atraparme hehe...

Wukong desapareció, dejando unas nubes. Ahri se preguntaba que había ocurrido. Viendo a los alrededores, vio al mono descansando en un árbol.

-¿Que ocurre? -dijo riendo- ¿Ya te cansaste?

Ahri solo lo ignoro y se devolvió. Pero intentando atrapar al mono, se había perdido. El cielo fue cubierto por oscuras nubes. En unos minutos, comenzó a llover. Este era el peor día de su vida. Intentando ocultarse de la lluvia, se esconde en las ramas de un árbol, protegiéndola de mayor parte del agua. "Maldito mono... por qué no pudo haber sido cordial como el resto de los campeones... ahora me dejo acá abandona en medio del bosque, teniendo que soportar la lluvia" pensaba Ahri "Lo odio! Lo odiare por siempre...!" Sintió que algo había cubierto su cabeza. Era algo parecido a una manta. Observó a su alrededor y noto que Wukong estaba en la rama balanceándose con su cola.

-¿Qué haces acá? -dijo sonriendo.

-Intentando volver a mí casa -dijo mirando a otro lado.

-Mentira... estas perdida... además, estar bajo la lluvia hará que te enfermes.

No podía negar esto. No sabía a que dirección iba y la lluvia comenzaba a aumentar el ritmo. Wukong se bajo de la rama y continuo diciendo:

-Sígueme! Tengo un lugar perfecto para pasar la noche...

-Prefiero quedarme acá... -dijo Ahri interrumpiéndolo.

-Eh... bueno como tú quieras... que te vaya bien aguantando la noche!

Vio como Wukong se alejaba. Aunque no le gustase estar con el, no podía arriesgarse estar toda la noche en el exterior. Agarró fuertemente la cola del mono, como una manera de vengarse. Wukong soltó un pequeño llanto.

-Espero que no sea otras de tu bromas tontas

Wukong solo sonrío. Pasaron unos minutos y Ahri pudo ver una luz en la oscuridad. Al acercarse, era una cueva con una fogata. Entro en la cueva, sentándose en unos troncos. Vio que en la fogata se encontraba carne cociéndose, quizás de unos roedores. Wukong se quito la armadura y sacudió su pelo, quitándose el agua. Ahri solo mantenía silencio.

-Ten! -dijo Wukong, dándole un melocotón- de seguro debes estar hambrienta!

Aceptó el melocotón lentamente, pensando que era otra broma pesada. Al ver que era un melocotón común, dio unos mordiscos.

-Parece que la lluvia no se detendrá hehe, supongo que tendremos que quedarnos acá...

-Que lamentable -dijo Ahri en voz baja.

-Tendrás que soportarme, no tienes otra opción -respondió sonriendo.

Se sentó cerca de ella. Al ver esto, se alejo un poco, aún no confiaba en él.

-¿Que ocurre? ¡No te voy a morder!

-¡No creas que todo esto solucionara lo que hiciste!

-Jaja -río Wukong, mientras sacaba un palo con carne- Toma! De seguro aún debes tener hambre.

-No esta envenenado verdad?

-Pruébalo primero, si comienzas a retorcerte en el suelo es por qué lo estaba.

Ahri probo la carne. Estaba deliciosa. Wukong sacó el otro palo y comenzó a comer. Ahri dando mordidas le dijo:

-Pensé... que me odiabas

-Huh? -Wukong la miro confundido- ¿de que me hablas?

-Es que el primer día, intente hablarte y me respondiste como si no te agradara.

-Oh ya recuerdo!... En ese día, tuve unos malos encuentros. Invocadores novatos me utilizaron y no es nada grato perder muchas batallas seguidas...

Wukong guardo silencio y continuo:

-Así que... disculpa... por lo de ese día -dijo mirando a otra dirección- no te odio...

-Bueno... -dijo con una sonrisa en el rostro- eso es una parte de mis dudas... lo otro que quiero saber... ¿Por qué realizaste todas esas bromas pesadas?

-Hehe -dijo sonriendo- ¡No te creas la única! Muchos campeones y personas han pasado por lo mismo y como eres nueva... intente hacer esto como una manera de darte la bienvenida

-Qué manera tan particular de recibir a alguien...

Wukong termino de comerse la carne, y procedió a los melocotones. Un rayo se vio en el cielo, asustando a Wukong. Ahri comenzó a reírse.

-Vaya! El rey mono le teme a unos simples truenos jaja!

-Ja...Ja... muy gracioso.

Habían pasado unas horas al interior de la cueva. Conversaron en todo este tiempo, conociéndose mejor. Ahri comenzó a sentir sueño y con ello a bostezar.

-Si no puedes aguantar más -decía Wukong añadiendo mas leña al fuego- utiliza esa manta, ya debe estar seca.

-Y tú? Con qué vas a dormir?

-¡Puedo aguantar! ¡He aguantado noches peores en la jungla!

Ahri solo sonrió al entusiasmo con que siempre respondía. Se recostó cerca del fuego y cubriéndose con la manta. Se quedo dormida inmediatamente. Wukong observó la lluvia y cayo dormido en unos pocos minutos.

Amanece en Ionia. Ahri abre lentamente sus ojos. Observo que la lluvia se había detenido. Se estira y mueve sus orejas. Al mirar a su alrededor, nota que Wukong no se encontraba en la cueva. Se levanta y comienza a buscarlo. Al salir de la cueva, escucho algo moverse en las ramas. Siente que algo toco su espalda. Al voltearse, Wukong la asustó. Al ver la reacción de Ahri, comienza a reírse a carcajadas. La mujer tampoco pudo evitar reírse.

-Así que al fin decidiste levantarte! Tenemos que apurarnos! La liga abrirá en unos pocos minutos... mejor dicho ha estamos atrasados.

-¿Conoces el camino de vuelta?

-Supongo que sí... te mostrare el camino si... ¡solo logras atraparme!

El mono comenzó a correr, mirando de reojo para ver si le seguía el paso. Ahri no dudo en perseguirlo. Con una sonrisa dijo:

-¡Esta vez, no te dare ventaja!

-¡Eso lo veremos!

**Hola a todos, exacto, aun estoy escribiendo el capitulo 10 XD. He estado haciendo ensayos de pruebas para entrar a la Universidad y no he tenido tiempo para escribir. Así como "compensación" les dejo este extra que escribí hace mucho tiempo xd**


	11. Venganza

Capítulo 10: Venganza.

-Jax, no pudiste contra unos seres débiles... Jaja, no te diferencias mucho de ellos.

Aatrox disfrutaba la desolación y muerte que provocaba en su camino. Se libro de las ultimas defensas de la academia y avanzando al ultimo punto.

-Rápido! Tenemos que alcanzarlo!

Ezreal, Jayce y Vi corrían a alcanzar a Aatrox. En su camino se encontraron con un sin fin de cadáveres, miembros destrozados y charcos de sangre. Intentaron ignorar la carnicería. Aunque fueron a toda velocidad, fallaron. Pudieron ver a Aatrox, sosteniendo a una persona, siendo atravesada por su espada. Al verlos, lo suelta y se dirige a ellos.

-Buenas tardes campeones -decía Aatrox, recogiendo unos papeles- lamento decirles que no estoy disponible para seguir jugando y me tengo que ir, pero descuiden... se que un día nos volveremos a encontrar.

-¡No creas que te saldrás con la tuya!

Vi cargo contra Aatrox. Su golpe fue respondido sin problemas y la empujo a un muro.

-¡Que violenta eres! -dijo Aatrox, riendo- solo quise buscar algo, pero tienen que hacer todo más complicado.

-¿Qué quieres hacer con esos planos? -dijo Jayce.

-¿Esto? Es solo una parte del plan de mí maestro.

-¿Maestro de los oscuros? -dijo ezreal confundido- pensé que tú eras el único que quedaba.

-Pues estas equivocado... -decía Aatrox caminando- veras, solo estábamos... "encerrados" y nuestro maestro encontró que ahora era el momento apropiado para salir. Solo quedamos tres de los cinco Oscuros originales y uno nuevo... aunque este ultimo nos traiciono y esta luchando allá afuera... supongo que saben de quién hablo...

-¿El mono? -dijo Vi levantándose.

-¿Por qué lo designaron como nuevo Oscuro? -pregunto Ezreal.

-Interesante pregunta... veras, el poder que poseemos es demasiado grande para un humano cualquiera... intente hacerlo, pero murieron, consumidos por la oscuridad... en cambio, Wukong no es humano... aparte de su inmortalidad, contiene un gran poder más allá de los humanos, por eso Jax lo escogió

-¿También convirtieron a Jax en uno de ustedes? -dijo Jayce.

-Eso es una situación diferente... Jax es un Darkind original, solo despertamos su poder que mantenía sellado por siglos.

-Aún no entiendo... -dijo Ezreal- ¿Qué planean ustedes?

-Todo a su tiempo, explorador, nuestra obra maestra recién comienza.

En las afueras de la academia, se escucharon unas explosiones. La batalla parecía complicarse allá afuera. Aatrox levanto su espada y destruyo el muro más cercano.

-Se acabaron las preguntas -dijo Aatrox desplegando sus alas- nos veremos luego.

Los campeones intentaron detenerlo. El oscuro no tenía tiempo para seguir luchando, así que liberouna onda de poder, empujándolos a los muros. Sufrieron unas leves heridas y aturdidos. Al reaccionar, vieron que Aatrox se había marchado. Los campeones se levantaron. Aún se escuchaba la batalla afuera de la academia. A gran velocidad, fueron a ayudar.

**Afueras de la academia.**

-¿Qué ocurre, Ya se rindieron? Pensé que todo esto iba a ser mas divertido

Ahri y Wukong se encontraban agotados y unos pequeños cortes provocados por las piedras. Con el poder liberado, no podían luchar fácilmente. Jax conservaba su mirada fija a estos dos. Decide avanzar. Levantando su espada, espero golpear a la mujer. Wukong reacciono a tiempo y bloqueo el ataque. Sin algun problema, destruye la defensa del mono y le provoca un corte en el pecho. Ahri intento llamar su atención. Lanzaba sus fuegos espirituales y su orbe. Los evadio sin problemas. A gran velocidad, comenzó a atacar a la mujer. Ahri con suerte podía evadir los movimientos, pero cada vez se hacían más veloces. Jax golpea la acera, levantando rocas y provocando una onda de choque. Sin poder evadirlo, Ahri sale disparada y cae al suelo. Al levantar la cabeza, Jax corría a su dirección. Alzo su espada para darle el golpe final , pero Wukong, que se había recuperado del corte, empuja a Jax y le brinda unos golpes en el abdomen. Volvieron a intercambiar golpes. Ahri tenía que aprovechar estas situaciones, pero él podía dispersar o evadir las flamas sin ningún problema. Se levanta de la acera y decide intentar algo nuevo. Lanza su encantamiento. Jax no pudo ver este hechizo y recibe directo el golpe. Con el señor oscuro confundido, Ahri pudo atacarlo sin problemas. Su orbe logra atravesar y las llamas provocaron quemaduras. Para terminar, Wukong realiza unos golpes a gran velocidad y lo derriba. Jax rueda por el suelo, pero se levanta en un segundo. Clavando su espada en la calle, dice

-Ya acabaron con mi paciencia malditos...

-¿Qué pasa Jax? -dijo Wukong burlándose- pensé que habías liberado todo tu potencial

-¡Recién estamos comenzando!

Jax cargo su espada y libera una onda de poder. Wukong conocía bien este truco y logra esquivarlo. Pero no pudo ver que Jax estaba al frente suyo. Realizo unas maniobras con la espada, que resulto en varios cortes en el torso de Wukong. Ahri intento ayudarlo. Jax noto su presencia. Pateo al mono y corrio a enfrentarse a Ahri. No logra a reaccionar a tiempo, recibe un leve corte y un golpe, derribándola. No podía respirar bien, el golpe dio directamente en sus órganos. Observaba como Wukong volvía a enfrentarse a Jax. "No lograremos aguantar... nosotros nos cansamos, al contrario, Jax parece no tener muestras de agotamiento" Pensó Ahri. Wukong volvió a caer derribado junto a ella. Parecía que su fin había llegado.

-¡Todo ha acabado! -gritó Jax- ¡Mueran!

El señor oscuro comenzó a correr levantando su espada. Dio un salto. Los dos cerraron sus ojos.

-¿¡Pero que demonios!?

Los dos abrieron sus ojos. Vieron que Jayce bloqueo su ataque. El martillo parecía romperse a la fuerza de la espada.

-¡Hasta cuando dejaran de salir escorias! -grito Jax.

Unos rayos arcanos golpearon a Jax. Era Ezreal. Jayce aprovecho este momento. Rompe su defensa y lo empuja con el martillo. Ezreal continuo disparando, mientras Jayce luchaba contra él. Jax lo patea y se dirige a Ezreal. Podía evadirlo sin problemas con sus saltos arcanos, pero cada vez, él se movía más rápido. Jax logra atraparlo, lo bota y levanta su espada para cortarlo por la mitad.

-¡No creas que lo lograras!

Vi bloqueo el ataque con su mano derecha y con la izquierda lo daña. El señor oscuro intenta defenderse, pero no logra contener a los tres. Vi rompe sin problemas su defensa, seguido por más disparos arcanos. Jayce lo golpea con su martillo y lo empuja, seguido por Vi, qué lo manda a volar a un muro. Jayce cambia su martillo al cañón de mercurio y dispara una gran cantidad de energía. Ezreal junta energia y dispara. Los disparos impactaron, derribando el muro. Una estela de polvo no dejaba ver. Al dispersarse, veían que la pila de escombros cubría a Jax. Pasaron unos segundos y no se movía.

-¡Bien! -gritaron los tres.

-Rápido! -dijo Ezreal- tenemos que ayudar a Ahri y Wukong

-Invencible eh? -dijo Vi- parece que terminamos ese mito.

Ellos observaron toda la batalla, sorprendidos que al fin Jax fue vencido. El mono sosteniendo a la mujer, fueron ayudados por el resto de los campeones.

-¿Así que creen que me derrotaron eh?

Los campeones voltearon. Vieron que Jax emergía de los escombros, con parte de su armadura destruida y unas heridas en el cuerpo. Jax sonrió y levanto su arma. La espada emanaba un aura terrible. Wukong recordó que significaba eso. Los tres campeones, sin dudar, corrieron a enfrentarse nuevamente. El mono intento advertirles, pero no escucharon. La espada concentro todo su poder.

-¡Prepárense para su final!

Al decir esto, Jax enterró su espada en la calle. Unos temblores comenzaron. Los campeones se detuvieron. El temblor se hacía cada vez más fuerte. Vieron como el pavimento se destruía a pedazos y grandes cantidades de energía salieron de la tierra. Los cinco salieron disparados al aire, recibiendo heridas por los cortes de la energía. Después de unos segundos , cayeron, al igual que trozos de rocas. Una gran estela de polvo cubría el escenario, siendo imposible ver al resto. Pasados unos segundos, Wukong recobra el sentido. Aún se encontraba mareado y herido. Desesperadamente, llamaba y buscaba a Ahri, esperando que aun siguiese con vida. Pudo distinguir una sombra en el polvo.

-¿Ahri? ¿eres tú? ven! tenemos que...

Wukong sintió un gran dolor en el pecho. Una espada estaba atravesando su corazón. Mirando al frente, se dio cuenta que era Jax.

-Todo acabo Wukong... perdiste nuevamente.

-Pero...

-Que les dije desde un inicio -decía Jax presionando más el arma- no se entrometan en mi camino!

Intento sacar la espada de su pecho, pero sus esfuerzos fueron en vano. A Wukong empezó a nublarle la vista. La muerte era inevitable. Mientras tanto Ahri recuperaba la consciencia. La estela de polvo aún era muy espesa y no la dejaba ver nada. Con dificultad, logra pararse. El sedimento se estaba dispersando. Lo siguiente la destruyó completamente. Vio como Jax sacaba la espada del pecho de su novio. En un intento desesperado de ayudarlo, lanza su orbe contra el señor oscuro y sus fuegos espirituales. Logra tomarlo por sorpresa y lo derriba. Ahri se acerca a Wukong, intentando ayudarlo. Lagrimas corrían al ver que la herida era mortal, no podía hacer nada.

-Wukong! No te vayas por favor! No puedes morir así! -dijo Ahri con las dos manos en el rostro del mono.

Cada vez se le hacía mas difícil respirar. Con suerte pudo entender lo que Ahri decía.

-¡Pero que escena más tierna! -dijo Jax levantandose- ¡Descuida Ahri! Pronto te unirás a el de nuevo ¡Ahora es tú turno de morir!

La mujer intentaba evadir los golpes. No podía seguir luchando encontrándose exhausta. Wukong se sostenía en la acera. Cerro sus ojos para esperar su inevitable final. En su mente, escucha una voz. Ya la había sentido en su mente antes. Era la espada del ser que lo corrompió. _"Wukong..."_-decía la misteriosa voz_- "Wukong... tú sabes lo que tienes que hacer... ¿vas a dejar que Jax mate a todos tus seres queridos? Solo tienes que decir esa palabra... la que utilizaste en Ionia para recibir una gran cantidad de poder y así podrás vencerlo... o puedes morir como un cobarde que fue derrotado". _

Jax logra atrapar a Ahri. Teniéndola afirmada del cuello, preparaba su espada para perforar su abdomen.

-¡Detente!

El señor oscuro se sorprendió que Wukong siguiera con energías. Volteo y vio que con suerte se encontraba parada, luchando para poder respirar.

-¿Cuándo te morirás? Deja de torturarte y descansa en paz.

-Sí crees que te dejare que hagas lo que quieras con mis amigos... estas equivocado...

-¡Y que vas a hacer para poder impedírmelo? -dijo Jax soltando a Ahri- ¿suplicar? arrastrarte por ¿misericordia?

"_Maestro... mis amigos... Ahri... perdónenme" . _Wukong alzó la mirada y gritando dijo: -¡Precio sangriento!

El mono utilizo su propia sangre, a cambio de unos minutos de poder. La herida que fue provocada por Jax se cerro y su corazón volvió a latir normalmente. Wukong sabía que era un movimiento arriesgado, tenia una alta probabilidad de volver a la oscuridad.

_"No creas que volveré a dañar a los demás para adquirir poder" _pensó Wukong.

Jax no pudo creer que utilizara ese poder. Una energía envolvía al mono. Pasando unos segundos, Wukong recupero todas sus energías. De sus ojos emanaba el mismo aura oscura que en Ionia, al igual que su arma. Lagrimas volvieron a caer del rostro de Ahri, al observar que su amigo volvió a caer en la oscuridad. Wukong levanta su arma de la acera y dice:

-Ahora la balanza vuelve a estar equilibrada Jax... pero esta vez, ¡es tu turno para morir!


	12. Ultima batalla

Capítulo 11:

El viento soplaba. Piltover se encontraba en silencio. Las sirenas se habían detenido. Jax observaba fijamente como su enemigo, se recupero de todas sus lesiones. Parado frente a él, emanando energía oscura. Podía ver en los ojos de Wukong un rojo intenso y un sentimiento de Venganza surgía de él.

-¿Mi turno de morir dices? -dijo Jax- Jajaja, tu ya estabas muerto mono. Necesitaste del poder que te concedimos para continuar luchando. Realmente deseas seguir Wukong... demostré mi superioridad en batalla y no creo que sea distinto ahora.

-¿Asustado? Jajaja -dijo Wukong- puedo sentir inquietud en tu interior Jax, ahora que nos encontramos equilibrados en poder, titubeas si puedes contra mí.

-¿Sabes que después de esto uno de nosotros no saldrá vivo?

Hubo un silencio. "Creo que tiene razón... probablemente, uno caerá muerto si continuamos luchando con todas nuestras fuerzas... aunque Jax aun tiene la ventaja... mi cuerpo no durara mucho antes que caiga bajo el cansancio, o ser consumido nuevamente... tengo que actuar rápido" . Se escucharon unos pasos. Ahri se acercó a Wukong, creyendo que fue consumido. Lo que hizo le sorprendió. No reacciono de una manera violenta, sino que la miro con una leve sonrisa. La mujer percibió que Wukong no estaba siendo dominado, pero no duraría por mucho tiempo.

-Hey Ahri -dijo Wukong en voz baja- crees que podrás retirar la oscuridad del alma de Jax, de la misma manera que lo hiciste conmigo.

-Tendré que averiguar -dijo, parándose al lado de él- talvez tengamos una probabilidad de salvarlo. Pero hay otra cosa que me preocupa. Sino actuamos rápido, caerás consumido en eso y... no quiero perderte.

Wukong le da la mano, y dice:

-Descuida Ahri -decía mirándola fijamente- prometí que nunca te abandonare. ¿No recuerdas el día anterior? Lo dije cuando te llevaba en mi espalda. Así que no te preocupes.

-Lamento interrumpir su momento-dijo Jax- pero me aburren las escenas así y me ha llevado mucho tiempo en terminar esta batalla sin sentido.

El maestro de armas recoge su arma clavada en el pavimento. Camina a su dirección, aumentando la velocidad con cada paso.

-Bien... - dijo Wukong- yo lo detendré, necesito que concentres tu poder. No creo que pueda contenerlo por mucho tiempo.

El mono va al encuentro de Jax. Sus armas chocaron. Gran cantidad de energía liberaron las armas. Continuaron las armas, luchando por poder. Wukong no podía mantenerse así todo el tiempo. El pacto sangriento requería mucha energía vital. Unos hilos de sangre salieron de su boca. En un intento desesperado, rompe el ataque. Se repartieron golpes, que bloqueaban sin dificultad. Ahri pudo ver que el ritmo de Wukong aumento, pero iba descendiendo al paso del tiempo, así que decidió actuar. La energía espiritual de Jax, se encontraba dañada, pero aún no era suficiente. Preparo su orbe y se impulso. Wukong intento contenerlo hasta que Ahri lo dañara. Jax vio a la mujer impulsarse a su dirección. Empuja a Wukong y se prepara para recibir el ataque. Evade el orbe sin problemas, pero los fuegos lo quemaron de todas maneras. Continuando con sus impulsos, logra hacerle más daño. Pero Ahri no esperaba un movimiento de Jax. Sintió como su cuello era apretado con fuerza.

-¡Debí acabar contigo en ese día!

La arroja al suelo y preparó su espada para dar el golpe mortal. Con suerte pudo evadirlo. Wukong golpea la espalda de Jax, trizando su armadura. El maestro da la vuelta, intentando contener los ataques, fracasando en ello. Recibió unos golpes en el mentón, piernas y en el pecho.

-¿Te encuentras bien Ahri? -dijo entre suspiros.

Ahri se pone de pie. Wukong comenzó a marearse. Cayó sobre sus rodillas, afirmándose con suerte de su bastón y llevando una mano a su pecho. Los latidos del corazón comenzaron a dolerle y la vista a nublarse. Ahri se acerca al mono, en un intento de ayudarlo. Sabía que si no terminaba esto pronto, podría convertirse en el demonio de hace días, o morir.

-Ahri... necesitamos terminar esto... no podré seguir en batalla por mucho tiempo... ataquemos con todo lo que tengamos.

-¿Qué pasa Wukong? -decía Jax recogiendo arma- pensé que sabías las consecuencias de utilizar el pacto sangriento.

Wukong se para con la ayuda de Ahri. Este le dice que mantendrá ocupado a Jax y que ella intente darle con su orbe. Esta vez el maestro de armas va al encuentro con Wukong. El mono detuvo a Jax en medio del armas colisionaron nuevamente. Ahri concentro todo su poder en el orbe, esperando así liberarlo de su oscuridad. Wukong sabía que Jax se libraría de él, y bloquearía el orbe, así que decide dar un movimiento arriesgado. Permite que el maestro de armas rompa la defensa de Wukong. Él aprovecha el momento de atacar eufóricamente al mono, dándole un corte en el abdomen y afirmándolo del cuello.

-Creo que ahora si perdiste Wukong...

-No estés tan seguro -interrumpió- ¡ahora Ahri!

Jax sintió como el orbe cruzó directamente por su pecho dos veces. Fuegos espirituales quemaron su espalda, provocando que soltara al mono. En un intento desesperado de defenderse, intenta alcanzarla. Ahri lo evade impulsándose, cayó en su trampa. Logra acertar su encanto. Invoca mas fuegos y con orbe en mano, carga directamente a Jax. El orbe lo atraviesa nuevamente. Los fuegos terminaron el trabajo.

-Arghh! -grito Jax, siendo empujado por el poder de Ahri.

Chocó contra un muro y unos restos de ladrillos cayeron sobre él. Ahri cayó rendida sobre sus rodillas. Pasaron unos minutos sin que el maestro de armas moviera una parte de su cuerpo. "Lo... Lo logramos!" Pensó mientras sonreía "Después de tanto esfuerzo, al fin lo derrotamos!

-¡Wukong! -gritó Ahri volteándose- ¡Ganamos! Al fin lo... oh no...

Ahri realizó que el mono yacía inerte sobre sus rodillas. Levantándose lentamente, la mujer intenta ir a ayudarlo, pensando que no haya ocurrido lo peor. Al dar unos pasos, vio que Wukong se levanto. Ahri percibió que no era el mismo de antes.

-No... no de nuevo...

El mono comienza a correr y salta, preparando para golpear a la mujer. Ahri no tenia energías para intentar evadir el ataque. Cerró sus ojos, esperando que no fuera doloroso. Escuchó un choque de metales. Abrió los ojos y observo una capa roja ondeando por el viento. Jax bloqueo el ataque del mono.

-Al final... caíste nuevamente.

Con un golpe en el estomago y en la cara, Jax logra dejar inconsciente a Wukong.

-¿¡Jax?! - decía impresionada- como... pensé que...

-Liberaste mi alma de la oscuridad que la encerraba... supongo... que gracias...

Ahri guardo silencio y se sonrojo un poco.

-Ahora... volvamos a Ionia. Se encuentran exhaustos debido a mi ansias de batalla. Se merecen un gran descanso, en especial a él.

Jax levanto a Wukong y lo cargo a su hombro.

-Se merecen un día juntos jaja...

**Dos días después.**

"Uh... donde estoy". Wukong despertó, totalmente vendado. Observó a sus alrededores y realizó que se encontraba en el dojo de su maestro. El mono se levanta con poca velocidad. Al abrir la puerta de su habitación, vio que no había nadie en el dojo. Intento revisar en el exterior. Abriendo la puerta principal, se encuentra con una figura, parado en perfecto equilibrio en su espada. Su capa ondeaba al soplido del viento. A los segundos después se acuerda de su rostro, era Jax. "¡Qué hace en Ionia!"

-¿Vienes a matarme?

Wukong recuerda que Ahri también luchaba contra el maestro de armas.

-¿Qué le hiciste a Ahri? -dijo enojado.

-¿Así tratas al quién te salvo la vida? -decía mientras de bajaba de su espada- descuida... ella se encuentra descansando en su hogar.

-Tú... ¿me salvaste?

Jax le da una sonrisa a Wukong. Sin saber por qué, le dio confianza al mono.

-Fuiste poseído por la oscuridad nuevamente. Utilice mi poder para extraerlo y sellarlo en la espada, aunque no fue una tarea fácil.

-¿Puedes quitar la maldición? -dijo Wukong alegre.

-Algo así... pero lamento decirte... que la maldición, al ser otorgada aun ser, siempre quedaran rastros de ella en el huésped. Nunca se logra eliminas completamente.

La alegría de Wukong fue reemplazada por decepción al saber que nunca podría librarse de esto

-Aunque... -continuo Jax- podría extraer la mayor parte y sellarlo, así no podras ser consumido por la voluntad de la maldición y podría entrenarte para sellarla completamente... pero antes que me des una respuesta. Ese poder puede ser negativo... pero también puede ser de gran ayuda para las batallas que se nos aproximan.

-Jajaja... ni loco aceptaría que ese poder siguiera en mi interior.

-Entonces esta decidido. El proceso es cansador para el usuario, así que en uno o dos días más volvere a realizar el conjuro... por mientras descansa y aprovecha el resto del día.

Jax dio marcha por el sendero. Antes de perderlo de vista, Wukong dice:

-¿A donde te diriges? Ionia es tu hogar.

-Hphm, después de todo lo que he cometido, no creo que deba permanecer acá. Además, aún tengo asuntos pendientes que resolver.

Wukong solo guardo silencio.

-Ah casí se me olvida -dijo Jax sonriendo- Ella te esta esperando en ese árbol.

El maestro continuo su camino. Wukong entro rápido al dojo, se colocó su armadura, zapatos y la bufanda y corrió en dirección al árbol de melocotón. Pasaron unos minutos, y se encontró con Ahri, con unas vendas en el rostro y piernas, apoyada en el tronco del árbol. Su pelo ondeaba por el viento y su mirada parecía triste. Wukong baja su ritmo, caminando lento y observándola fijamente. La mujer siente su presencia y voltea. El mono solo sonrió y llevando una mano a su cabeza. Ahri corrió a los brazos de Wukong. Apoyó su cabeza al pecho de él. El mono afirmo su cabeza con una mano, mientras la otra la afirmaba de la cintura. Pasaron unos minutos en esa posición. Escuchó que sollozaba. Wukong levanto su rostro y secó unas lagrimas que corrian del rostro de Ahri.

-No me gusta verte así... arruinan tu belleza.

-En un momento pense que te había perdido completamente... al ver que no reaccionabas a mi voz mientras dormías, me asuste mucho.

Wukong colocó sus dos manos en su rostro y la besó lentamente. Ahri realizó la misma acción que él. La mujer disfrutaba de este beso a diferencia de los que se habían dado anteriormente. Separaron sus labios después de unos largos segundos. Ahri vuelve a abrazarlo y Wukong lo mismo. Dio un pequeño gemido, el pecho aún le dolia.

-Vamos devuelta a tu hogar Wu -decía sonriendo- aún no estas en condiciones para caminar.

El mono besa su frente y dice:

-Gracias por cuidarme.

Caminando y dados de colas conversaban en el camino que podrían hacer en estos días. Habián trabajado duro y se merecían un descanso..

**Hola a todos de nuevo :D! Quiero decir unas cosas. En este capítulo me demore mas de lo común debido a gran cantidad de ensayos para entrar a la universidad, pruebas en mi colegio,problemas personales y perder mi promoción a diamante en el lol (;_;). Pero descuiden, intentare volver a mi ritmo. Y como siempre, gracias por leer :D**


	13. Redención

**Capítulo 12 : redención.**

En uno de las colinas de Ionia, se encontraba Jax caminando por el sendero. Mantenía su mirada fija al camino, pensando en todas las atrocidades que había cometido contra gente inocente, sus compañeros y amigos. Sin poder controlar sus emociones, golpea a un árbol cercano múltiples veces. Después de descargar su ira, unas lagrimas corren por sus mejillas. Recordó que no era la primera vez que hacía esto. Hace siglos, cuando trabajaba para la causa de los oscuros, cometió los mismos crímenes que ahora. Secándose los ojos, va en dirección a una banca. Desenvainando su espada, la observa fijamente. Era la gran carga que ha tenido que soportar por siglos, la fuente de su poder y perdición. Clava su arma en la tierra. Aún emitía energía oscura. Intentando calmarse, cierra sus ojos y respira profundamente. Repitió esto 3 veces. Al abrir sus ojos contemplaron el bello escenario de la ciudad de Ionia. Sus edificios coloridos, cascadas que caían de montañas de gran altura y pétalos rosados que flotaban en el aire. Esto levanto los ánimos del gran maestro, "Y creer que tenía planeado destruir todo esto...". Estira su cabeza y cierra otra vez sus ojos, solo quería olvidar y poder descansar.

-¿Jax? -dijo una voz femenina- ¿Eres tú?.

Al escuchar esta dulce voz, abre sus ojos. Era Karma.

-Duquesa -dijo Jax- es un placer poder verla de nuevo.

-Pero que te ocurrió -decía sentándose y colocando sus manos en el rostro- acaso también fuiste corrompido.

Karma examino el estado actual. Sus ojos resaltaban de color rojo, su piel no era morada, sino pálida. Detecto que el poder oscuro aún corría por sus venas.

-Espera -continuo la Duquesa- esto es lo mismo que le paso a Wukong, ¡Quizás pueda purgarte de este mal!

-Ah... -decía Jax suspirando- como desearía estar libre de esto Duquesa, pero lamentablemente, nací con esto y estoy condenado a vivir por el resto de mí vida con esta maldición de mi raza... quizás el mono pueda salvarse, pero en mi caso, no puedes ayudarme.

Karma retiro sus manos y lo observó, conservando el silencio.

-De seguro el Maestro Yi te dijo que soy un oscuro jeje. Duquesa... Ya no se que hacer, no me queda esperanza. Soy un vástago, una sombra que ha vagado por dimensiones, intentando encontrar la paz interior. Pero en todos los lugares que he ido, he sido tratado como una bestia, un ser oscuro. Pero... de todos los viajes que he realizado, algo interesante me a ocurrido al llegar a Valoran Duquesa. Trabajaba como mercenario... necesitaba vivir de algo. Recuerdo que un día me encontraba exhausto. Con mi visión borrosa, logro divisar una figura humana con algo que cubrían sus ojos. Fue uno de los pocos seres que me ofreció su ayuda. Su nombre era el Maestro Yi. Recuerdo que practicábamos diariamente luchando con nuestras armas y cuando me ayudo a ocultar mi poder a través de la meditación... después de todo, me enseño algo jeje -Jax tomó una pausa y continuo- Yi me dio unas gafas muy parecidas a las de él, y cubrí mi cuerpo con unas túnicas. Así fui conocido por todos en la Liga, como "el campeón". Al pasar el tiempo, fui conociendo más gente... Irelia, tiene un gran potencial y su estilo Hiten es asombroso, Wukong... aunque para estar aprendiendo, tiene unos dotes excepcionales en pelea y su fervor por ser el mejor... tú Karma... gracias a ti pude encontrar la paz interior y Gragas jaja, un gran compañero, como olvidarlo. Pero ahora he vuelto a ser el mismo de antes, no merezco permanecer en Ionia Duquesa. He destruido la vida que forme.

-Jax... -decía Karma serenamente y acariciando sus cabellos- No coloques sobre tus hombros toda la culpa. El resto de los oscuros son responsables de todo esto. Tú solo fuiste controlado, no actuabas bajo tu voluntad.

-Pero... ya no se como continuar -decía mientras una lagrima recorrió su rostro- sigo siendo el mismo de antes. No se cuando mi alma volverá a ser consumida otra vez. No se como continuar. Los fantasmas me persiguen, y cada vez cometeré nuevos pecados... Yo... no se si continuar viviendo...

Jax se impresiono con lo que ocurrió. Karma lo abrazo. El Gran maestro había olvidado como era la calidez de un abrazo.

-Jax... -decía Karma cerca de su oreja- Todos hemos cometido errores a lo largo de nuestra vida. Pero siempre tenemos oportunidades para eliminar los fantasmas de nuestro pasado, eso significa vivir Jax. Si algo he aprendido, la vida siempre nos dará oportunidades. Intenta eliminar esos recuerdos que te atormentan y disfruta los momentos que vendrán.

El gran maestro seguía sin reaccionar. Pudo sentir que en su interior, encontró tranquilidad al escuchar las suaves palabras de Karma

-Duquesa - dijo Jax, soltando una leve sonrisa- tus palabras siempre han podido calmar a mí espíritu... y con todos los años que he vivido, me sorprende que tu sabiduría es mucho mayor que la mía con tan corta edad y siempre me a agradado tu cualidad de poder perdonar a las personas... o seres como yo.

Karma lo suelta y seca las lagrimas que tenía en el rostro del maestro. Jax se para, guarda su espada y saca un farol del sendero.

-Entonces -dijo Karma- ¿te quedaras en Ionia?

-Me gustaría poder descansar Duquesa... pero aún no puedo disfrutar sin terminar a quienes provocan los fantasmas de toda mi vida, no dejare que esta bella tierra sea destruida por ellos y pierda a las grandes personas -Jax voltea y levanta su mano- pero antes hare una visita a un viejo amigo... y descuida, pagare el farol.

El gran maestro salta la valla que separaba el sendero del peñasco. Salta por rocas y se desliza por la tierra. "Karma... gracias por animarme a seguir viviendo".

Llego a un sendero inferior. Jax simplemente reacciono a descender de esta manera, riéndose de sí mismo. Continuo caminando por el camino, al encuentro de su primer compañero, el maestro Yi.

**De camino al Dojo.**

Ahri y Wukong caminaban juntos en dirección al "hogar" del mono. Conversaban que podían hacer los días siguientes. Para Wukong, cualquier lugar parecía perfecto con tan solo poder estar con ella. Llegaron al Dojo. Al entrar, Wukong se da cuenta que su Maestro aún no llegaba. Le dice a Ahri que se dará un baño, y que después le iba a tocar. Entro al baño. Estaba cubierto por lisa madera y un gran fuente de madera. Wukong llenó la tina de agua caliente con baldes de un contenedor. Procedió en quitarse su armadura. Hecho unos baldes de agua fría. El agua se encontraba en temperatura perfecta. Se quitó sus últimos accesorios y el pantalón. Agarra una toalla, la amarra a su cintura, cierra las persianas y entra al agua. Wukong suspira de placer. Hace días no podía tomar un descanso. Cerro sus ojos y pensaba que ocurriría con él a futuro. Si tendría que luchar contra el resto de los oscuros. Decidió ignorar todo esto. Wukong se estaba quedando dormido. Pasaron unos pocos minutos y escuchó abrirse la puerta. Lo ignora, pensando que era su imaginación. Unos segundos escucha como alguien abrió las persianas y entraba al agua. Abre sus ojos y ve que Ahri sonriendo, entro a la bañera. Sus mejillas se sonrojaron un poco.

-Wu, no quise esperar más, así aue decidí acompañarte... que tal si te ayudo a limpiarte.

-Em.. bueno!

Wukong se da vuelta y Ahri refriega su espalda. Al sentir sus suaves manos, se pone nervioso. Terminando de lavar su espalda, lo abraza. Wukong pudo sentir como sus pechos tocaban su espalda. Ahri lo voltea, coloca sus manos en el rostro y continua besándolo. Wukong afirma su cabeza, presionando para besarse con mayor intensidad. Terminando el beso, Ahri juega con los cabellos de cabeza. Wukong solo sonríe, no sabía que decir. La mujer continua besándolo, con mayor agresividad. Lentamente se subía a Wukong. El mono se dio cuenta de las intenciones de Ahri, y decide terminar.

-¿Qué ocurre Wukong?

-Realmente, no se, algo me dice que no debemos seguir. Llevamos un par de días como pareja y... no me siento seguro de tener sexo... sin sentido en una cierta forma.

-Jeje... pero tontito, ya conocemos casi todos nuestro valores, defectos, secretos en todo el transcurso de nuestra amistad.

-Jeje... em...

No sabía porque ,pero no tenía ganas de continuar. Aunque no puede aguantar ante el entusiasmo de Ahri y la excitación. Decide besarla nuevamente, con la diferencia que mete su lengua en la boca de ella. La mujer se retiraba la toalla que cubría su torso. Ahri toma las manos del mono y las coloca las en su las frota suavemente, pellizcando sus pezones, haciendo que Ahri de unos gemidos.

-Wukong! -se escucho una voz masculina- ¿estas aca?

La pareja se asusta y no sabe que hacer. Wukong le dice que no sabía donde estaba su maestro y no sabía cuando iba a llegar. El mono cierra las persianas, se arrincona e intenta ocultar a Ahri con su cuerpo. Sus colas dificultaron el proceso. El maestro entra al baño y se encontró a Wukong de espaldas, intentando disimular que no había nadie.

-¿Qué ocurre discípulo? -decía Yi retirando unos objetos- no es primera vez que te veo bañándote.

-Em... -tartaleaba Wukong sin saber que decir.

-Descuida, si quieres privacidad, conversaremos después -decía saliendo de la habitación- ah, acabo de recordar que Karma e Irelia vendrán al dojo, así que quiero que te prepares.

-Am...¿ por qué vienen?

-Solo vienen a dar unas noticias sobre la situación actual de Valoran y una mas que otro tema.

-De acuerdo...

-Y por ultimo -dijo Yi- no es necesario que te sigas ocultando Ahri, vi tus ropas colgadas en el living.

Ambos se sonrojaron cuando escucharon esto. Se lavaron rápidamente.

Pasaron unos minutos, Wukong sale vestido con sus pantalones del baño en busca de la ropa de Ahri. Su maestro lo mira fijamente, con el objetivo de incomodar a su discípulo. Otros leves minutos salen los dos completamente vestidos con sus cabezas bajas. "Jóvenes..." pensó Yi. Se sentaron frente al maestro, guardando silencio.

-Si van a hacer esas cosas, ¡Qué no sea en mi hogar!

Soltaron unas pequeñas carcajadas. Yi los miro seriamente, y volvieron a guardas silencio.

-Cambiando de tema... los reportes de Piltover, mencionan que Jax desapareció de Piltover, al igual que ustedes dos. Supongo que escapo o fue derrotado...

-Lo qué verdad ocurrió -decía Ahri- Wukong y yo luchabamos contra él. Logramos derrotarlo. Pero Wukong debía acceder a entregar su vida por poder para vencerlo. Fue poseído por unos segundos, antes que Jax me salvara del inminente ataque de Wukong. Lo golpea en su pecho, dejándolo inconsciente y volvimos a Ionia... pero desde ahora no le he visto mas...

-Yo lo acabo de ver hace una hora afuera del dojo -interrumpió Wukong- menciono que me entrenaría, a como controlar mí poder oscuro y poder eliminar la mayor parte del mal de mí interior. Pero no me dijo donde iba.

-Ah... -suspiro el maestro- bueno, al menos se que recupero su razón.

Se escucho la campana de la puerta. El maestro se levanta, esperando recibir a sus invitadas. Al abrir la puerta, se impresiono quién era. El maestro de armas, sosteniendo su farol nuevo y sonriendo, pide poder entrar a su amigo.

-Se que he cometido errores últimamente Yi -decía Jax- pero... espero poder ser perdonado...

Yi coloca una mano sobre el hombro del maestro.

-Sé todo lo que te ocurrió amigo... no tienes culpa de nada, así que no puedo perdonarte.

Yi le da permiso para deja su farol afuera y entra. Ahri y Wukong se impresionan al verlo, pensaban que había desaparecido. Se sienta en los extremos de la mesa.

-Es un placer volver a verlos -decía sonriendo- espero... que no exista rencor.

-Jax -decía Ahri- estabas siendo dominado. Pude sentir eso en tu alma en el momento que luchábamos.

-Además -siguió Wukong- evitaste que fuera dominado por la oscuridad nuevamente, así... que gracias por salvarme.

En unos pocos segundos, vuelve el maestro Yi con cuatro vasos llenos con un liquido incoloro y una botella de aspecto particular. Entrega un vaso a cada uno. Ahri y Wukong piensan que es agua y toman un gran sorbo. Al segundo después, tosen y dejando el vaso en la mesa.

-Agh... maestro! -decía Wumong tosiendo- ¿Que demonios es esto?

-Ah sake! -exclamó Jax y bebiendo dep vaso- como extrañaba sentir este sabor en mi boca.

Yi y Jax hicieron como un brindis y tomando el contenido del vaso sin problemas. Ahri y Wukong apartaron el vaso. Bebían alcohol, pero no podían soportar grandes cantidades por ser animales. Mientras se servían mas, conversaban como los viejos amigos que eran. La pareja solo los observaba sonriendo y tenían su propia conversación. Pasaron aproximadamente 15 minutos y escuchan la campana nuevamente. Jax se ofrece para abrir la puerta. Al abrirla, observó que Irelia, con su espadas observaba un árbol. Escuchando la puerta vuelve la mirada, no esperando encontrarse con Jax.

-Buenas tardes Irelia, vamos entra!

La frustración domina a Irelia. Arrincona a Jax, colocando sus hojas alrededor de su cuello.

-Qué haces acá maldito! ¡No sabes que eres el principal enemigo de Ionia!

Los tres salieron a ver la causa del ruido. Vieron a Irelia y a Jax en medio de sus espadas en su cuello.

-Irelia! -decía Yi intentando detenerla- ¿Por qué quieres matarlo?

-¡¿Acaso se te olvido lo que este demonio nos hizo la semana anterior?! -decía eufórica- ¡Acaso olvidaste la amenaza que representa a Ionia, y a Valoran misma!

-Irelia...

-¡Nunca podre olvidar como mataste a esas personas!

-¡Basta!

Otra voz femenina se escucho. Era la de Karma.

-Irelia... detente. Jax dejo de ser el demonio de antes.

-¡Pero!

Irelia observa el rostro de Jax. Vio que en sus ojos no tenía esa energía oscura como la semana anterior. Retira sus hojas de cuello y corre por el sendero, sin escuchar a los demás. El maestro Yi intento detenerla, pero Karma dijo que la dejara. Su corazón no podía aceptar que Jax fuera uno de los Oscuros, fue una decepción para Irelia. Olvidando lo ocurrido, los 5 campeones entran al Dojo, sentándose alrededor de la mesa.

- Yendo al grano -decía Karma- he venido para poder quitarte la oscuridad Wukong. Jax me dijo que no era muy complicado, pero sería muy cansador para el huésped.

-¡¿En serio podrán quitarme esto?! -dijo Wukong sonriendo- No aguanto otro segundo mas teniendo... este pelo negro.

-Si quieres, podemos comenzar ahora mismo.

-Puedo ayudar? -decía Ahri- creo que mi magia podrá servir en algo.

-Por supuesto Ahri. Tu magia será de utilidad.

Despejaron la habitación. Wukong se encontraba en el centro frente a las dos mujeres. Karma comienza a pronunciar un conjuro. Energía rodeaba a Wukong. Sentía cálida esta magia. Ahri invoca a su orbe , colocándolo en el pecho del mono. A los pocos segundos, Wukong sintió un dolor en el pecho. La oscuridad emergía de su interior. Karma pronuncia una palabras, aumentando la potencia del hechizo. El dolor se multiplico para Wukong. La oscuridad no quería abandonar su cuerpo. Ahri concentra su energía en el orbe, absorbiendo la oscuridad. Karma continua diciendo palabras, tenía que terminar luego. Terminando el conjuro, la oscuridad fue reunida en el orbe de Ahri. A los pocos segundos, salió en forma de esfera y fue dirigido a Jax, que lo recibió con la mano.

-Creo que soy el único que debería tener esto -decía mientras la introducía en su pecho- y nadie más.

Wukong cayó de espalda, rendido al conjuro. Aunque fueron unos minutos, lo dejó exhausto. Levanta sus manos y realiza que había recuperado su color marrón y que en el pecho no sentía ese pesar. El mono abraza a Karma, agradeciéndole por todo. Ella, sonriendo, le devuelve el abrazo.

-Bueno! -decía Karma- termine mi trabajo. Me gustaría quedarme acá pero tengo asuntos pendientes que solucionar.

Se despide de cada uno y se retira del Dojo. Jax también se levanta a los pocos segundos.

-Oye Yi, ¿Que tal si me acompañas? Hay una persona que necesito ver.

El maestro supo de lo que hablaba. Se levanta y toma su arma.

-Wukong, quedas a cargo del Dojo. Si van a salir, asegúrense de cerrar bien la puerta.

-Sí maestro!

Jax le pide un sombrero a Yi. Estaba hecho con algo parecido a paja. Salen los dos, conversando. Wukong suspira, queriendo descansar.

-¿Como te sientes Wu?

-Siento que fui... vaciado jeje... no pensé que esto cansaría como un día de entrenamiento... creo que iré a dormir un poco.

-Ya veo -decía sonriendo- ¿Que tal si en la noche recorremos la ciudad? Ya no tienes ese color y no te verán como enemigo ¿Verdad?

-Esta bien

Ahri ayudo al mono a levantarse y lo guió a su habitación. Se quita la armadura y se acuesta. No le gustaba dormir encerrado, pero no quería subir a un árbol. Ahri lo besa, despidiéndolo.

-Si quieres -decía terminando de besarle- después terminamos...

-Em -decía Wukong sin idea- ¿Qué cosa?

-Tu.. ya sabes jeje.

-Ah -dijo sonrojándose- jeje... como quieras.

* * *

**Hola a todos :D. Intente hacer emocionante este capítulo, en especial la parte de Redención, o de perdono xd ( si estoy equivocado me lo dicen :p) también debió ser porque lo releí escuchando esto : watch?v=BFnvHGdYJmM.**

**Y como siempre, gracias por leer :D**


	14. Perdono

Capítulo 13:

Faltaban pocas horas para anochecer. En una zona de la ciudad, Irelia de encontraba entrenando con unos maniquíes, intentando borrar de su mente lo ocurrido. Daba unos cortes al maniquí, con movimientos mas bruscos cada vez. Debido al enojo, lo parte por la mitad. No resultaba, siempre se le venía a la cabeza que el Gran maestro fuera un señor oscuro. A su mente llegaron recuerdos.

_"Hey, ¡no luchas para nada mal!,_ _tus movimientos poseen una gracia que nunca antes había visto... me gustaría saber como te llamas"_

_"Soy... Irelia, la Voluntad de la espada y practico el estilo Hiten... tú eres...?"_

_"Jaja... estilo Hiten, ¡Nunca lo escuche antes! Respondiendo a tú pregunta, soy Jax, denominado el maestro de armas"_

_"Espera... ¡¿eres ese del que todos hablan?! El campeón, el mejor guerrero de Valoran!?"_

_"No me gusta esos títulos que me dieron los invocadores... según un amigo, solo soy un sujeto que le gusta golpear a la gente jaja..."_

_"Pensé... que eras distinto"_

_"Jaja... muchos nuevos que entraron a la liga me dijeron eso..."_

_"¿Pero por qué utilizas un farol?_

_"¿Esto? Al principio fue un... castigo... y después mi arma favorita jaja..."_

_Irelia se sintió algo decepcionada. No esperaba al Gran maestro como los rumores de la liga decían._

_"Y bueno, me gustaría ver tú estilo de batalla Irelia... ¿Qué tal si practicamos"._

Irelia ignoro esto. Cambio el maniquí, partiéndolo por la mitad nuevamente.

-El pobre muñeco no tiene culpa de nada.

Voltea para ver quién la interrumpió. Era Jax, con sus trajes habituales, a excepción de la mascara que no la utilizaba. Sin razón, lo decide atacar. Jax bloquea el golpe con su farol.

-No vengo a pelear Irelia...

No responde y sigue atacando. Observa seriedad en el rostro de Jax. Con un contraataque, le arrebata sus espadas y la arroja. Esto no iba a detenerla. Intento golpear en el rostro a Jax. Sin problemas se defendía. En un momento se detiene y escucha a Irelia sollozar. Era primera vez que corrían lagrimas por su rostro, al menos la primera vez qué Jax la ve así.

-Irelia... ¿Por qué me tienes tanto odio?

-Yo... te respetaba... te admiraba. Al escuchar tus logros en la liga, me animo a continuar mi entrenamiento para algún día llegar a ser tan fuerte como tú. Pero cuando supe que eras un señor oscuro, todo mi cariño hacía ti... desapareció, ¿Por qué no nos dijiste quién eras Jax? ¿Por qué mantuviste siempre tu identidad bajo esa mascara?

Guardaron silencio. Irelia afirmo su cabeza en el pecho del gran maestro. En un intento de calmarla, Jax la abraza.

-No se... pensé que si decía mi identidad... arruinaría los lazos que ya había formado en Ionia. Fue el miedo que condujo a estar bajo la mascara que cubría mi verdadero ser. Pensé que volvería a ser tratado como un demonio nuevamente y ser olvidado en el tiempo. Sentía miedo Irelia, miedo de perder a mis amigos.

Jax toma una pausa y sigue:

-Intente mantener mi apariencia oculta y la oscuridad al mas bajo nivel, sabía que algún día conocerían quién soy realmente.. un Oscuro. Nunca lo mencione antes, ni siquiera a Yi. El realizó que tenía algo de oscuridad en mi interior y me enseño a controlarla. Pero el miedo de perder a alguien nuevamente, no me dejo decirle mi verdadero ser. Al fin y al cabo, creo que la tragedia me persigue y condena a todos a mi alrededor... Así que Irelia, lamento haberte decepcionado. Si no puedes quitar ese odio de tu corazón, desaparece de tu vida, y podrás eliminar esa carga.

Jax la suelta y camina a la salida. Instintivamente, Irelia lo detiene. Afirma su mano y dice:

-No... ¡No te odio! De hecho, con todos estos sucesos... han desequilibrado mi interior... no he tenido tiempo de pensar. Te pido que no abandones Ionia, aún tengo mucho que aprender del gran maestro. Me llevara tiempo aceptar esto... pero quédate, no nos abandones...

Hubo un silencio. Irelia mantenía su cabeza baja, esperando a que Jax le respondiera.

-Después de todo... -continuó Irelia- también he cometido actos que no me enorgullecen, pero Karma, me enseño que siempre hay una segunda oportunidad.

Jax conservó el silencio. Dio vuelta y la abraza nuevamente. No sabía que decir y pensó que eso seria lo mejor. Irelia quedo inmóvil. Pocas veces era tratada de esa manera. Instintivamente devuelve el abrazo.

-Supongo -decía Jax, aún abrazándola- que gracias por aceptar quién soy.

Continuaron unos segundos en esa posición.

-Bueno -continuó- me satisface que... el problema se haya solucionado entre nosotros.

-Solo quiero que no vuelvas a ser uno de ellos -decía Irelia liberándose de sus brazos- y que seas el mismo de siempre... gran maestro.

-Descuida -decía sonriendo- No volveré a caer bajo su control.

Jax recogió su farol. Quedaban unos pocos minutos antes que anocheciera, así que lo prende, sin saber como.

-¿A donde vas ahora? -dijo Irelia.

-Voy a recorrer la ciudad, visitar unos lugares.

-Em... -decía, algo sonrojada- ¿te molestaría si te acompañase?

-Jaja... esta bien -decía Jax dándole una señal- puedes estar a mi lado.

**Dojo del maestro Yi.**

En el hogar del Maestro del Wuju, Wukong despertaba después de su larga siesta. El cansancio desapareció. Vio que no había ninguna luz prendida. "De seguro mi maestro tuvo asuntos pendientes" pensó Wukong. Se levanta del futon y se coloca su piel, accesorios y su armadura. Se mira al espejo, sonriéndose a sí mismo de volver a su forma "original" y sale de su habitación. Sus ojos podían ver en la oscuridad como si fuera de día y saca unas cuantas frutas de un recipiente. Estaban jugosas, o tenía demasiada hambre. Abre la puerta principal y observa la bella luz de la luna y la ciudad iluminada principalmente por ella. Wukong la siguió observando mientras terminaba sus frutas, pensando múltiples cosas. Recordó que había quedado salir con Ahri a la noche. Entro a su habitación, se quito su armadura y se coloco un traje que su maestro le había regalado en un festival hace mucho tiempo. El traje consistía en unos zapatos ligeros de tela, unos pantalones de seda negros y una chaqueta marrón que destacaban unos trazos dorados. No sabía muy bien la moda humana, o mejor dicho, como vestirse, solo esperaba verse bien para Ahri. Sale del Dojo y llama a su nimbus. Llega sin problemas al otro extremo de la ciudad y queda en frente al hogar de Ahri. Ordena a su nube que desaparezca y toca la campana de su casa.

La mujer terminaba de colocar sus últimos accesorios, esperando impresionar a su mono. Escucho la campana de su puerta, con ello, se observa al espejo por ultima vez, encontró que se veía estupenda. Corrió a abrir la puerta y vio a Wukong vestido con un traje que nunca había visto. Primera vez que lo veía con algo diferente a su armadura y pantalones rojos. Wukong mira a Ahri, y como siempre, la encontró fantástica.

-Te ves... hermosa Ahri -decía Wukong con sus mejillas levemente rojas.

Su vestido era oscuro, con unas pequeñas gemas en el pecho. Su cabeza estaba cubierta por una especie de sombrero, y sus orejas resaltaban por unos agujeros.

-¡Gracias, tu igual Wu! -dijo sonriendo- sabes, aunque no te guste la ropa humana, te queda perfecta.

-Jeje... gracias.

-Bueno -decía Ahri, tomando su mano- tenía planes en ir a la ciudad, pero, la luna se encuentra hermosa, así que, por qué no vamos al bosque.

Wukong asintió. Siguieron un camino que daba al bosque. Se demoraron menos de una hora. Llegaron a una zona abierta que daba una visión perfecta de la luna, las otras colinas y la ciudad. Se sentaron juntos y observaron el bello paisaje. Paso un minuto y Ahri rompe el silencio.

-Wu... quizás no sea el mejor momento para preguntar esto pero... ¿Qué planeas hacer en el futuro?

Wukong tomó unos segundos para pensar. No pensaba en ello hace meses.

-¿De dónde viene esa pregunta?

-Sinceramente no lo sé, es una incertidumbre que tengo hace días.

-Jeje... -decía Wukong estirándose en el pasto- pocas veces me ha interesado en el futuro. Antes de que te conociera y me uniera a la liga, solo me interesaba derrotar a los más fuertes que yo y ser el mejor. Al unirme a la liga y conocer a mí maestro, solo pensaba en alcanzar la cima y ser el campeón... pero cuando conocí al resto de mis amigos y a ti... mi meta de alcanzar la cima es tan importante como disfrutar el presente con ustedes.

-El mío también ha cambiado -dijo Ahri recostándose al lado de Wukong- antes y cuando me uní a la liga, solo planeaba en alcanzar mi meta de ser humana y olvidar mi pasado. Pero conociéndolos a ustedes, mi visión a cambiado. Aceptaron mi forma y tu Wukong, te conté mi pasado y aun me aceptaste como era. Últimamente he pensado en mantener esta vida, estar contigo y cumplir lo anterior.

-No entiendo por qué quieres ser humana -dijo Wukong- lo "humano" no tiene una definición específica. Muchos dicen que los humanos son los seres que razonan y sienten ¡Pero yo no soy humano! Pero puedo razonar y sentir como uno de ellos. ¿Cuantos campeones como yo has conocido? Te aseguro que muchos Para mí Ahri, eres tan "humana" como todos... además... -decía Wukong sonrojándose levemente- las colas y esas orejas no se ven para nada mal.

Ahri lo abrazó al escucharlo. Wukong guarda silencio y coloca un brazo alrededor del cuello de Ahri. Ella cerro sus ojos. Adoraba sentir el calor de Wukong. Él observaba su pálido rostro y las marcas en su rostro. Unos segundos después, la mujer se levanta, colocándose arriba del mono. Llevo sus manos al rostro de Wukong y lo besó. Fue pillado por sorpresa, no esperando aquello. Agarra su cabeza y la presiona, besándola con mayor intensidad y tocándose las lenguas. Ahri termina el beso y sonriendo dice:

-¿Qué tal si terminamos ahora?

-Como tu gustes.

Wukong vuelve a besarla. Ahri retiraba lentamente el pantalón del mono y su chaqueta. Después fue bajando lentamente.

-Ahri ¿Qué estas haciendo? -decía asustado.

-Jeje descuida Wu, confía en mi.

Ahri toma con ambas manos el miembro de Wukong. Lo masajeaba suavemente, pero aumentaba el ritmo. Él solo la observaba, gimiendo. La mujer se baja la parte superior de su vestido, colocando sus pechos en el pene de Wukong. Al ver el rostro de su novio, decide aumentar su ritmo. Comienza a lamer la punta. El mono gemía mas fuerte. No sabía lo que hacía, pero lo disfrutaba. Después, mete en su boca el miembro del mono. Ahora suspiraba de placer. Ahri lo escuchó y aumento la velocidad.

-A...Ahri... ya no puedo aguantar... más!

Wukong eyacula en la boca de Ahri. Se impresiono por la cantidad que libero. Se traga el liquido y sonríe a Wukong. El mono llevó su mano a la cabeza, sintiendo vergüenza.

-Disculpa! -decía sentándose- no fue con intención.

-Jeje descuida! - subiéndose a Wukong- ahora, continuemos.

Ahri se quita su ropa interior. Wukong, llevado por la excitación, lleva una mano al pecho derecho y otra a su entrepierna. Mete dos dedos al interior de Ahri y con la otra mano masajeaba el pecho derecho. Gemía de placer, pidiéndole que aumentara el ritmo. Wukong pudo sentir como Ahri se calentaba y mojaba. Llevo a su boca al pezón y comienza a lamerlo y morderlo suavemente. Ella cierra sus ojos, intenta contener sus gemidos. Wukong, no escuchaba a Ahri y vio que se estaba conteniendo. Decide meter otro dedo. Ahri no puede aguantarse más y grita de placer. Pasaron unos segundos y ella tiene su clímax. Wukong siente como sus fluidos bajaban. Saca sus dedos, coloca su brazo en su cabeza y la besa.

-¡Aún no terminamos Wu! -dijo cuando termino el beso- Ahora comienza lo divertido.

Con una mano alinea sus miembros. El miembro de Wukong entra completamente. Ahri comienza a mover sus caderas y a subir y bajar. Wukong la derriba al suave pasto y comienza a mover sus caderas.

-Wu! -decía Ahri mientras rodeaba su cuello con lo brazos- creo que estas mas grande que la ultima vez...

No alcanzo a terminar de hablar, porque Wukong la embestía con fuerza. Se observaron mutuamente. En sus ojos se podía notar el placer. Ahri lo rodea con sus colas y besa a Wukong. Con suerte pudieron terminar el beso. No podía detenerse de gemir. Sus mentes se encontraban demasiado ocupadas en sus entrepiernas.

-A.. Ahri -decía Wukong- Creo que voy... a...

-Terminemos al mismo tiempo Wu... -decía observándolo fijamente.

Wukong la levanta del pasto y la coloca en sus piernas. Daba las últimas embestidas. Sin poder contenerse, Wukong eyacula al interior de Ahri. La mujer tampoco pudo contenerse más y tiene su clímax al mismo tiempo que él. Cayeron rendidos sobre el suave pasto. Ahri lleva sus manos al rostro del mono y lo besa suavemente.

-¿Qué tal si vamos a la ciudad después? La noche aún es joven y quizas encontremos algo interesante... pero después de jugar una vez mas jeje.

-¿Acaso no te cansas? No me niego, pero es solo una duda jaja.

Wukong la voltea y deja su cuerpo en el pasto. Tenía una visión perfecta de su cuerpo. Mete de nuevo su pene en la vagina. Coloco sus manos en su cintura y prosigue en embestirla. Ahri afirma el pasto con todas sus fuerzas, conteniendo los suspiros. Su miembro tocaba el final de su vagina, golpeando cada vez. Wukong disfruto más que la primera vez, y obviamente aprendió algo de la ultima vez. Las colas de Ahri rodearon la espalda del mono. Ella deseaba que estuviera siempre con Wukong. Se sentía feliz estando junto a él.

-Ah! -decía Ahri entre gimiendo- nunca pensé... que terminaríamos haciendo esto...

-Yo... tampoco -decía suspirando.

Wukong voltea a Ahri. Teniéndola en sus caderas, Ahri lo empuja al pasto y ella mueve sus caderas. Tomo sus pechos y pellizca sus pezones. Ahri libera unos gritos de placer. Wukong lleva nuevamente su boca a uno de los pezones y lo muerde suavemente. Ahri afirma la cabeza del mono. Cerró sus ojos y pidió que continuara. Pasaron unos segundos. Wukong avisa que ya va a terminar, al igual que ella, no podía contenerse. Terminaron juntos nuevamente. Ahri cae sobre Wukong. Lo besa y sus lenguas se tocaron.

-Te amo Wukong -dijo Ahri al terminar el beso.

-Yo... también Ahri... también te amo.

-Eso estuvo... fantástico Wu! -decía Ahri sonriendo- Em... que te parece si ahora vamos a la ciudad.

-Si... y acabó de recordar que Jax me invito... a su manera a la ciudad... quizás a beber nuevamente jaja.

Ahri se levanta del mono, sin recibir antes un suave beso en su frente por parte del mono. Se terminan de vestir y caminan por el sendero tomados de las manos, esperando encontrarse con sus amigos.

* * *

**Hola a todos :D. Empezando que... sí, un lemon nuevamente XD. Aún no me acostumbro a escribir esto, pero al paso del tiempo aprenderé :p. Lo segundo, quizás empiece a hacer mas largos los capítulos, siento que quedan unos "huecos" en ser tan cortos. Tercero, gracias por leer. Los exámenes se me acabaron (por ahora) así que podre escribir mas (?). Y por ultimo... perdí mi promo a diamante (nuevamente T.T) y descendía platino II, RITO tell me why you hate me!**


	15. Oscuridad

**Capítulo 14: Oscuridad**

**Instituto de Guerra (en ruinas)**

-Te dije que no podíamos confiar en Jax y el mono. No entiendo porque les diste poder.

-Descuida, ahora no significan amenaza alguna. Han apartado la fuerza y han aceptado la debilidad.

Una figura encubierta, sentado en un trono hecho de piedras en ruinas, disfrutaba de una copa de vino. Mientras bebía, observaba a Aatrox, que mantenía la mirada fija en él.

-Más importante que eso -decía la figura sirviéndose mas vino- ¿encontraste lo que te pedí?

Aatrox le arroja un tubo. La figura lo abre y lee los papeles. Una leve sonrisa se formo en su rostro.

-Aquí esta todo lo que necesito -decía levantándose- tenemos magia de los nexos para activarlo, pero aún hacen falta una buena cantidad para mantenerlo encendido.

-No me cuentes mas -decía Aatrox interrumpiendo-Tú sabes que no me interesan esas cosas, lo que me interesa, que hacemos con los traidores...

-Eliminarlos obviamente -interrumpió la figura.

-¿Quieres que vaya a Ionia y los asesine? No será difícil... y así aprovecho de matar al resto.

-No... tengo otros planes Aatrox. -decía la figura caminando a su trono- como te dije, necesitamos magia, y en Demacia hay una buena cantidad.

-¿Atacaremos a Demacia? -decía Aatrox- Jax y el mono evitaran que cumplamos nuestro objetivo... aunque hayan aceptado su debilidad, aún mantienen la fuerza de los oscuros.

-Jaja descuida Aatrox, tengo un plan... ¡Sal de las sombras, nuevo señor oscuro!

Del suelo del instituto, unas sombras comenzaron a emerger. La figura tenía sus brazos y torso de un humano sin piel, rodeado de un aura terrorífica y sombría. Tenía unos ojos oscuros y rojos, despidiendo oscuridad. De sus brazos salían unas guadañas rojas como la sangre y afiladas. Causaba tanto temor, que hasta un momento Aatrox sintió un escalofrió en su espalda.

-Nocturne*... -dijo Aatrox.

-Así es... -decía Nocturne- yo, la pesadilla eterna, soy en cuarto señor oscuro. Mi nuevo maestro me otorgo estos poderes, así poder traer la oscuridad al mundo.

-Técnicamente somos cuatro... -dijo Aatrox.

-Jajaja -decía la figura riendo- no, somos cinco oscuros.

-Pero quien es el...

Aatrox no pudo terminar su oración, ya que vi un gran objeto caer del cielo. Pudo esquivarlo. El objeto levanto una gran capa de polvo. Al dispersarse la estela, Aatrox pudo contemplar que era un ancla. De un bosque cercano, pudo observar como un coloso de acero caminaba a pasos gigantes y retumbaban la tierra. Mientras recogía su ancla, Sus ojos iluminaban donde miraba. Nautilus, el titán de las profundidades, era el ultimo señor oscuro.

-Así que con esto completamos los cinco... -dijo Aatrox.

La figura se levanto de su trono y dijo.

-Lamentablemente el tercero nos ha traicionado, como mencione anteriormente.

-¿Cuales son sus ordenes, Maestro? -dijo Nautilus.

-Jaja, que estas impaciente Titán de la venganza. Como ansias saber, lo diré ahora. En Demacia se encuentra una gran reserva de cristales magicos, que permitirán activar el portal. Pero no será fácil entrar en comparación al resto de las ciudades. Demacia tiene un gran sistema de defensa con magia. Es allí donde entras tu Nautilus. Aatrox y yo, tenemos una cierta debilidad contra la magia, pero tu coraza es casi inmune a ello. Destruirás las defensas y nosotros nos encargaremos del resto. Pero tendremos un problema. Los traidores sabrán de nuestro plan e intentaran detenernos, es allí donde entras tu Nocturne. Ahora, te dirigirás a Ionia y eliminaras a los traidores y quien se atreva a detenerte. Masácralos, tortúralos, oblígalos a pedir la muerte.

De lo parecido a rostro, una sonrisa malévola sale de Nocturne, seguido por una tétrica risa. Se eleva del suelo y a gran velocidad, se dirige a Ionia, dejando un trazo de oscuridad. A lo lejos, se podía escuchar los frenéticos gritos de la pesadilla eterna.

-¡OSCURIDAD!

Mientras tanto, la figura se sentó en uno de los hombros de Nautilus y dijo.

-¿Qué esperas Aatrox? La noche es joven, aprovechemos el momento para traer el caos a Demacia.

Aatrox desplego sus alas y volaba al ritmo de los pasos de Nautilus.

-Nautilus -dijo la figura- al terminar el asedio en Demacia, podrás cumplir tu ansiado deseo, vengarte de los marineros que te abandonaron en el mar.

-¡Venganza! -gritó Nautilus, provocando ecos y acelerando su paso.

-¡Nadie podrá detenernos! La era del hombre llegara a su fin y vendrá la era de los oscuros ¡Una nueva Era! ¡UNA GLORIOSA NUEVA ERA!.

**Ionia 01:00 a.m**

La luna aún seguía presente en el cielo de Ionia, iluminando la ciudad. Ahri y Wukong terminaron de bajar la colina y fueron en dirección a un local para poder comer algo. Para la sorpresa de ellos, el paseo principal se encontraba desértico. Casi Ninguna persona caminando. Los negocios se encontraban cerrados. Pensaron que era demasiado tarde, y por ello se encontraba todo cerrado. Caminaron, esperando encontrar un lugar donde comer. Se sintieron felices al divisar un local abierto. Para su sorpresa, era el mismo bar que visitaron unas semanas atras, donde Jax los invito a beber y se embriagaron Wukong y Ahri. Al entrar, vieron unas pocas personas bebiendo. Observaron en un rincón, una solitaria persona bebiendo sake. Wukong vio que era el Maestro de Armas quien se hallaba en el rincón sentado. Se sentaron junto a Jax. No estaba con su típica actitud de siempre, riendo, bromas, todo esto hacía el ambiente agradable, pero según lo que observaron los dos, vieron en su rostro preocupación y nostalgia.

-Jax -dijo Ahri- ¿Qué ocurre?

-No te preocupes -decía bebiendo del vaso- son... cosas estúpidas que pienso. Aparte... ¿que hacen en la ciudad a estas horas? ¿que travesura estaban haciendo por allí?

-Q...Qué?-dijeron al unísono y sonrojándose- solo... solo paseábamos por allí.

-Seguro...

Una persona se acercó para pedir la orden de la pareja. Ordenaron una sopa de fideos y vegetales.

-Jax... -decía Wukong- se que no es el mejor momento para preguntar esto, pero... me gustaría saber que ocurrió, cuando la oscuridad te domino nuevamente.

Jax desvió la mirada, en una forma de decir que se negaba. Pasaron unos segundos, y decide contarle lo que le ocurrió al mono. Dio un suspiro, termino de beber del vaso y dijo.

"_Hace dos semanas, estaba al exterior de los muros, esperando encontrarme con alguien._

_-Llegas tarde nuevamente -dijo Jax._

_-Jaja... te pido disculpas Gran Maestro._

_-¡Basta de charla!_

_En una intento de golpearlo, solo logre quitarle su capucha._

_-Terminemos ahora mismo... Azaghal._

_Ese es el nombre de el señor de los oscuros. Tiene un aspecto muy similar a Aatrox, en la excepción de su arma y rostro. Su cara tiene una apariencia "humana". Pelo rojizo y piel blanca. Tiene las mismas alas que Aatrox y una armadura parecida a la mía. Después de quitarle la capucha me dijo._

_-Siempre tan impaciente Jax -decía Azaghal sonriendo- ¿Donde están tus modales?_

_-No estoy aca para jugar contigo, ¡terminemos con esto Azaghal! ¡Terminare algo pendiente de hace siglos!_

_-Tenía deseos de hablar contigo, pero siempre resuelves todo a la violencia. Cumpliré tú deseo y demostrare que sigo siendo superior._

_De la sombra de su capa, me rebela su espada. Muy parecida a la de Aatrox, pero tiene mucha más maldad._

_Cargué contra él. Nuestras armas colisionaron. Seguí atacando, esperando romper se defensa. Azaghal pudo bloquearlos sin dificultad._

_-¿Qué ocurre Jax?-me decía Azaghal atacándome- ¿no que habías mejorado con estos mortales? Parece que tu rendimiento ha disminuido bastante, me das lastima._

_Continuamos batallando. Al pasar de unas horas, caí rendido. No me auedaban mas fuerzas, y pudo romper en pedazos mi farol. Gran parte de mi cuerpo, tenía heridas profundas. Estaba al borde de la muerte._

_-Patético... -me decía- me has decepcionado Jax. Pero yo soy generoso, te daré otra oportunidad. Únete a mí. Lucha a mi lado como lo hacíamos en antaño, conquistando tierras y hasta los mismos cielos. Lucha de nuevo a mi lado, y ¡recuperaras tu gloria y grandeza!._

_-Nunca... ¡Nunca volvere a luchar contigo Azaghal! ¡No olvidare las atrocidades que hiciste! Nunca te perdonare._

_-¿¡De que me hablas!? ¿Atrocidades? Jaja -Comenzó a reír frenéticamente- ¡Te recuerdo que tú cometiste la misma masacre que yo hice! ¡Todos somos responsables de nuestros actos Jax! ¡Nadie puede olvidar su pasado!_

_Me negué a responder. Me sentía exhausto._

_-Que testarudo... como te dije hace unos días Jax, que me ayudarías te gustase o no._

_Cuando termino de decir esto, clavò su espada en la tierra. Energías oscuras salieron de su arma y me rodearon. Intente luchar contra esta maldad, pero no pude evitar que me dominaran. Mientras era consumido, pude observar gozó y placer en los ojos de Azaghal. Terminando el conjuro, volví a convertirme en lo que más odiaba... mi antiguó ser._

_-Es un gusto poder volver a verte de esta manera Jax... no, mejor dicho, Señor oscuro._

Jax, cansado de contar la historia, se termina de beber lo ultimo de la botella. Ahri y Wukong comían mientras escuchaban el relato del Gran Maestro. Terminando de comer, decidieron guardar silencio. Un ruido estruendoso se escucho en el exterior. Deciden ver que era, y miraron que el cielo fue cubierto por oscuras nubes y cada lapso unos rayos aparecían. Wukong tenía mas dudas sobre los oscuros y Azaghal, pero pronto empezaría a llover. Antes de que la pareja se marchara, se despidieron del Gran Maestro.

Al abandonar el local, no se veía nadie caminando. Se fueron por el mismo camino, para ir al hogar de Ahri. Una gran ráfaga de viento apagó todos los faroles, dejando en penumbra el camino y la ciudad misma. Solo se iluminaba por pocos segundos debido a los rayos. Empezaron a sentir miedo. Para la sorpresa de Wukong, escuchó una voz que lo tentó. Instintivamente, va en busca el origen de esa voz. Ahri no puede escuchar la voz. Mira como Wukong va corriendo a la oscuridad. Intento detenerlo con sus gritos, pero fue en vano. Invoca su orbe, esperando iluminar el camino. Tomó una dirección, esperando encontrar a Wukong. El ambiente la atemorizaba. Sentía que esto no era natural, las nubes, la oscuridad, no era normal. Aunque era un animal, no podía ver, su visión nocturna no servía, solo podía ver unos pasos adelante. El único momento que podía ver donde caminaba era gracias a los rayos. Se sentía atrapada, deseando salir pronto de ese lugar. Después de caminar, logra divisar una figura en la oscuridad. Gracias a los rayos, vio que era Wukong.

-¡Mono estúpido! -decía Ahri acercándose lentamente- No vuelvas a hacer eso.

-¿Te... asuste... verdad?

Ahri se detuvo. Se escuchó muy diferente a Wukong. Concentra su energía en la esfera, para poder iluminar el lugar. Cumpliendo lo que quería, vio que Wukong aún se encontraba de espalda.

-Wu... ¿Que ocurre?

Wukong volteo lentamente. Ahri pudo ver unas lagrimas corrían desde sus ojos, pero al observar bien, realizo que era sangre. Sus ojos eran tan oscuros como la noche y una sonrisa que aterrorizo a Ahri.

-¿¡Te asusto verdad!?

-¿¡Q...Que eres!?

-¡Soy... Tu peor pesadilla!

La figura comenzó a reírse frenéticamente. Ahri, consumida por el miedo, corre, intentando salvarse. La risa aún se escuchaba en el aire. Los rayos mostraban figuras en las sombras. Observa atrás de ella. Pudo ver como una figura la perseguía. En la oscuridad se veían unos ojos azules. Dio una vuelta al camino, pero quedo atrapada en un callejón. Se apoyo en el muro e ilumino con su orbe. Al frente de ella, vio una sombra con unas guadañas.

-¡Prepárate para morir!

Wukong se encontraba perdido. La voz que escuchaba se detuvo. Llego a un punto donde habían más caminos. Se escucho un grito en el aire, que erizo los pelos de Wukong. Reconoció la voz. Era la de segundo grito se escuchó en el aire. Wukong tomo el camino donde provino. Corrió a toda velocidad, necesitaba ayudar a Ahri. Un rayo ilumino el camino y vio que Ahri estaba de espaldas. Con verla alegro a Wukong.

-¡Ahri! ¿Te encuentras bien?

No hubo respuesta. Pasaron unos segundos y los rayos iluminaron nuevamente. Lo que vio aterrorizo totalmente a Wukong. Toda la ropa de Ahri estaba cubierta de sangre y una gran herida en su abdomen. E su rostro, se le veía sonriendo, también manchada de sangre. Wukong corre debido al terror. No creía lo que veía. Toma cualquier camino, solo quería salir de ese lugar. Mientras corría, sus pies tocaron un liquido. Miro a la acera. Sangre, un rio de sangre y cadáveres . Wukong grita de miedo y corre mas rápido. "Esto no es real! Es todo un sueño! Esto nunca ha pasado!". Se sentía perseguido, lo que motivaba a correr aún más. Llega a una plaza, y ve un cuerpo en el piso. Se acerca y vio que era Ahri. Su abdomen tenía una gran herida. Se agacha, intentando ayudarla, pero ella dice:

-Wukong... corre..

-¿¡Estas loca!? No te abandonare en este lugar.

Wukong la levanta con sus brazos, pero sintió que algo corto su espalda. Wukong cae. Sentía un gran dolor. De las sombras escucha.

-¡Es hora de morir Wukong!

Como no podía ver nada, no sabía donde venía el ataque y no tenía su arma para defenderse. Cierra sus ojos, pensando que todo era un pesadilla. Se escucho un estruendo. Abriendo sus ojos, puso ver una luz. Alzó la vista y vio a su salvador. Jax lo rescato en el momento preciso, pero Wukong no veía contra lo que luchaba. Con una maniobra, Jax empuja a lo que fuera que estaba en la oscuridad.

-¡Jax...!

-Wukong, vete de aquí

-¿¡Pero!? De que hablas.

-Es Nocturne, no lo derrotaras y menos con tu arma. Además, tu amiga se encuentra en pésimo estado.

-Jajaja -decía una voz en la oscuridad- oh Jax, el traidor ¿también vienes a morir?

-¡Rápido Wukong! -dijo Jax volteándose- lo mantendré ocupado, ve donde Soraka, ella podrá curar estas heridas. Las hojas de Nocturne no son como cualquiera.

-¡Pero!

-¡Vete Ya!

Wukong asintió. Levanto a Ahri, colocándola en su espalda. Jax le mostro la dirección. El mono corre en el camino, esperando llegar a tiempo donde Soraka. Jax volteo, sosteniendo su farol y dijo.

-¡Sal de las sombras Nocturne! ,¡Sal y enfréntate a mí!

De las sombras emerge una figura. Nocturne sacó sus navajas y dijo.

-Jax... ¿Sientes el miedo como corre por tus venas?

**Hola a Todos :D. Me demore mas de lo normal, porque he tenido muchos trabajos, pruebas que hacer e.e, y repito, espero volver a mi antiguo ritmo.**

**Segundo. Sí, quise incluir a un OC, como el líder de los oscuros. El nombre de Azaghal es debido a un Mob de un juego de psX XD. Además de incluir a Nautilus como un Oscuro, porque en su lore nombra que fue absorbido por aguas oscuras y Nocturne... porque quise xd (BTW, cambiaran la lore D:, espero que no cambien la de mi monito, aunque me gustaría saber porque Wukong y Ahri son amigos)**

**Y como siempre, gracias por leer :D**


	16. Paranoia

Capítulo 15 : Paranoia

-¿Sientes como el miedo, corre por tus venas? ¿Como el miedo domina tus sentidos?

Nocturne daba vueltas alrededor del Gran maestro, riéndose en las sombras. Jax sentía miedo, ni siquiera frente a Azaghal ha sentido temor, pero Nocturne es distinto. En un segundo, la sombra desapareció en la oscuridad.

"¡Sal de las sombras cobarde!"

Nocturne no respondía, solo se escuchaba reír. Los rayos no revelaban su posición. Jax mantiene la guardia, en cualquier momento la Sombra atacaría. Escucha las hojas de Nocturne salir a su espalda. Gira y logra bloquear el golpe. Iba directo a su cuello. Nocturne ataca frenéticamente. El manto de oscuridad parecía aumentar su poder. La lluvia comienza. El escenario para Jax se le hacía más complicado. Supo que no podía vencer a Nocturne en su ambiente. La sombra junta fuerza, y con un golpe derriba al maestro. Jax voló por los aires y chocó contra el muro. Nocturne, sin perder el tiempo, se abalanza a Jax para perforar su abdomen. El maestro esquiva el golpe. Con su farol, golpea a Nocturne. La sombra no puede defenderse y Jax potencia su arma, para terminar de una vez. Al recibir el golpe, Nocturne se esfuma en el manto.

"Jajaja, Jax ¡Recién estamos comenzando!"

"No soportare tus patéticos juegos escoria"

"Jaja, Jax... aún no comienza el acto principal"

**Camino de Wukon.g**

Wukong corría a toda prisa en dirección al hogar de Soraka. Ahri seguía inconsciente. Wukong la baja de su espalda y la sienta en el suelo.

"¡Ahri!" Dijo sosteniendo su rostro "¡Ahri!"

El sangrado no se detenía. Se quita su abrigo e intenta detener la hemorragia presionando la herida con la ropa. Amarra el abrigo a su cintura. Eso detendría el sangrado por unos momentos. Wukong la levanta, sosteniéndola en sus brazos. Sintió como respiraba con dificultad. La calle parecía eterna, sentía que no avanzaba y daba vueltas en círculos. La lluvia nublaba más su visión. Pasaron unos minutos y Wukong se tropieza con algo. Logra caer de espaldas. Revisa que era con qué tropezó. Era un cadáver. Wukong se asusta y se detiene. Los rayos iluminan el camino y a lo largo mas cuerpos yacían en el suelo.

"Wukong... ¿Qué ocurre Wukong?

Escuchó una voz. Se le hacía familiar.

"¿Quién eres?"

"Jaja, como no puedes reconocerme Wukong"

El camino se ilumino, y reveló una silueta parada. Los cuerpos desaparecieron. La figura se fue aclarando.

"¿Que demonios?"

"¿Sorprendido al verte? Jeje"

Wukong se veía a si mismo, parado a unos pocos metros. La diferencia, tenía el color de su pelo negro, igual cuando era un Oscuro.

"¿¡Qué eres!?" Decía Wukong defensivo

"Jaja ¿Que clase de pregunta estúpida es esa? Soy tu, Wukong. Soy la parte mas oscura que ocultas y tienes miedo de liberar."

Wukong guardó silencio.

"Soy el poder de tu interior que rechazaste, Wukong. Puedes ser el guerrero mas grande, solo tienes..."

"¿Que aceptar la oscuridad? Interrumpió Wukong "No creas que lo hare. Me libre de eso y no volvere a caer"

La sombra se enfureció. En un segundo se acerco a Wukong, agarrando del cuello y alzando en el aire. Wukong no pudo defenderse. Veía como Ahri yacía en el suelo.

"¿¡Dices que la oscuridad no existe en ti!? ¡No te mientas! ¿No recuerdas que accediste por poder? ¿No recuerdas la grandeza que recibiste? ¿¡No recuerdas cuanta gente asesinaste Wukong!?

Wukong no podía contestar. La sombra apretaba su cuello con gran fuerza.

"No seas estupido, es imposible olvidar nuestro pasado. Te doy otra oportunidad Wukong ¡Acepta la oscuridad, o muere como el resto!

"¡Nunca!" Respondió Wukong

"Entonces" decía la sombra estrangulándolo "No tengo otra opción que hacerlo a la fuerza"

Wukong fue rodeado por sombras, cayendo inconsciente en el suelo.

"¿Qué ocurre Jax?" Dijo Nocturne "¿Ya te rindes?"

El gran maestro estaba en sus rodillas, cansado y herido con la batalla.

"Jeje, tomare tu silencio como un si. Mi deber es matarte, traidor, pero será aburrido en asesinarte nada más... No... antes... juguemos un poco más.

Nocturne apareció frente a Jax, mirándolo fijamente. El maestro sintió como su alrededor se oscurecía.

"¿Donde estoy...?"

Jax abre sus ojos. Se encuentra bajo un árbol. Se levanta y observa su alrededor. Estaba en Ionia, pero algo diferente. Su estado era antes que fuese atacada.

"¿Qué clase de truco es este?... ¿Todo fue un sueño? ¡Es imposible!

"¡Hey Jax!" Se escuchó una voz.

Eran el Maestro Yi y su discípulo. Jax se acercó a ellos. No notó diferencia en Wukong. No percibió la oscuridad en su interior.

"Yi", decía Jax sosteniendo sus hombros "Dime, los oscuros... ¿Aun no atacan Ionia"

"¿Oscuros?" Decía confundido

"¡Los oscuros! Hace unas semanas invadieron el instituto de guerra, ahora se aproximaran a Ionia"

"¿Estas ebrio Jax?" Dijo Wukong riendo "No se que serán esos oscuros, pero el instituto de guerra sigue como siempre"

"¿Qué te ocurrió Jax?"

"No... nada... son estupideces mías"

El maestro Yi sonríe y dice

"Ahora vamos a la ciudad con mi discípulo, ¿Te apetece acompañarnos?"

"Descuida, ya iré a la ciudad, tengo unas cosas que hacer"

No creía que esto fuera verdadero. Tenía unos vagos recuerdos que luchaba contra algo. Los dos guerreros caminaron a la ciudad. Jax se sentía raro. Todo parecía perfecto, que todo había vuelto a ser como antes. Volvió a sentarse en el árbol .

"¿Acaso todo ha sido un sueño? ¿el regreso de mi raza no fue verdadero?"

Cerro sus ojos, sumido en sus pensamientos. Algo seguía inquietándolo. Al abrir sus ojos, observó un rojo intenso en el cielo, y gran cantidad de humo. Levantándose, ve la ciudad estaba en llamas. Los gritos de la gente se escuchan. Jax corrió a la ciudad, esperando ayudar en algo.

"¿¡Que es esto!? ¡Como ocurrió!

**Hola gente. Este capítulo es una "parte". No he tenido tiempo para poder escribirlo, he tenido muchas cosas que hacer, y no me da el tiempo para poder escribir. Aparte, subo esto para que crean que he muerto o abandone mi historia XD. Así que atentos cuando suba el resto completo. Gracias :D.**


	17. Paranoia (parte 2)

Capitulo 15.2: Paranoia

**Exterior de Demacia.**

A diferencia de Ionia que estaba a punto de amanecer, La luna aún iluminaba el glorioso país demaciano. Los soldados recorrían las murallas, cumpliendo su labor. Las murallas tenían torres, tanto con defensas de fuego como mágicas y una gran puerta. Estos eran los muros exteriores y la principal defensa.

Unos reclutas observaron a lo lejos una gran sombra en el bosque. Se preguntaban que podía ser. Tal vez era un árbol o una simple ilusión. Pasando unos segundos, divisaron otro gran objeto en el aire, pero a diferencia de la otra sombra, se movía a gran velocidad en comparación a la primera figura. Los soldados se dieron cuenta que ese objeto iba a su posición. Se desplegaron. El objeto cayó en la puerta principal, destruyéndola completamente. Al dispersar el polvo, vieron un gran ancla. Las cadenas arrastraron el ancla. No se dieron cuenta que la figura oscura aumento su ritmo, estaba a unos pocos minutos en alcanzar el muro. Los soldados tomaron posiciones de batallas. Prepararon las defensas y dispararon contra la amenaza. Defensas de fuego y mágicas fueron disparadas contra la sombra. Descargaron toda la artillería frente al enemigo. Esperaron a que el humo se dispersara. El ancla fue disparada, chocando con una de las torres. El humo se disperso y pudieron divisar que su enemigo estaba al frente de ellos. Era un titán de metal. Sus ojos iluminaban donde miraba y su presencia provocaba terror a los soldados. Su cuerpo de metal lo hacía inmune a los ataques. Los soldados se impresionaron de su estatura. Los muros medían 8 metros, pero este coloso era el doble. El titán de las profundidades barrió con su ancla, las defensas de los muros y las torres. En unos segundos, Nautilus barrió la principal defensa de Demacia. El titán traspaso los muros y vio como los soldados huían desesperadamente en caballos.

"¡No crean que escaparan!"

Nautilus levanta su pie derecho.

"¡Venganza!"

Con una gran fuerza, causo un gran temblor que desgarró la tierra. Grandes explosiones que provenían de la tierra eliminaron sin dificultad el resto de la guardia. Nautilus reía, como los humanos sufrían bajo sus pies. El campo se convirtió en una carnicería. Gran cantidad de escombros y cadáveres se presentaban en la tierra. Un soldado herido, intentó escapar, pero algo lo agarró del cuello. Azaghal lo observa. Con una sonrisa en su rostro lo libera y dice.

"¡Vamos! Corre a decirle a tus superiores que se preparen. ¡Quiero que esto sea una gran batalla!"

El soldado monta un caballo y corre aterrorizado, esperando dar la alarma a la capital. Aatrox se presenta atrás de Azaghal y dice

"¿Por qué lo dejaste vivir? Regularmente lo hubieses matado"

"Jajaja, sería muy aburrido si no se defendieran" Azaghal se volteó y continua "Nautilus, continuemos a la capital, quiero ver si son capaces de detenernos"

Los dos oscuros se sentaron en los hombros del Titán. Nautilus continuó caminando a paso lento por orden de Azaghal.

"¡Prepárate Demacia, tu hora ha llegado!"

**Ciudad de Ionia.**

Jax observó como la ciudad ardía. No comprendió como ocurrió tan rápido. Con gran prisa corrió al centro de la ciudad. Vio el centro desolado. Llamas consumían todos los edificios. Jax cae en sus rodillas, pensando que le falló a la ciudad.

"Jajaja" se escuchó una voz "Que ocurre Gran Maestro, ¿tienes miedo a tu pasado?"

"¿Pasado?"

"¡Si! O podría decir, tu mas ansiado deseo"

"No... ¡Mientes! He jurado proteger con mi vida la paz de Ionia."

"Jajaja... pero ya la destruiste"

"¿Qué?"

Del cielo vio un ser volando. Aterrizo en la tierra. Era el mismo, solo que en versión Oscura.

"Que clase de truco es esto..."

"No es ningún truco Jax, este eres tu, no puedes negar tu origen."

El gran maestro no podía negar su origen. Él era su peor pesadilla, volver a convertirse en el ser corrupto y malvado, Nocturne descubrió su debilidad.

"Rechaza el mundo de los mortales Jax" decía la sombra " y únete a nosotros, únete a la oscuridad"

"¡Nunca!"

Con su farol ataco a la copia. Sin esfuerzo alguno, empuja a Jax. El gran maestro choca contra un muro.

"¿¡Cómo!?... es posible que me venciera en un golpe..." pensaba el gran maestro.

"Recuerda Jax" decía la figura "estamos en el mundo de los sueños ¡Es imposible que me puedas vencer!

El maestro cae en sus rodillas. El golpe lo debilitó. Nocturne tenía razón, no podía derrotarlo.

"Te vuelves a levantar" dijo la figura "Veo que ansías morir, pero descuida ¡Cumpliré tu deseo!"

**Sueño de Wukong**

**"**Um... ¿Donde estoy?"

Wukong despierta en un lugar completamente oscuro.

"Veo que al fin despertaste"

Una voz se escuchaba de las sombras.

"¿Quién eres?"

"Ya te lo dije una vez, no es necesario que te lo repita"

"¿Para qué me trajiste a este lugar?"

"Jejeje... todo a su tiempo"

La oscuridad se dispersaban. Wukong se veía a si mismo en un escenario familiar. Era el centro de Ionia, destruido, con el sentado. Las sombras cada vez disminuían. Cuando desaparecieron, Wukong pudo contemplar la escena. A su alrededor se encontraban cuerpos sin vida y el sosteniendo a alguien en especial. Intento acercarse y vio que era su maestro.

"¿Q...Qué es esto? Dijo asustado

"Esto Wukong, es tu pasado y tu fuente de tu debilidad"

"¿Mi... pasado? ¡Mentira! ¡Yo nunca cometí esto, ustedes me controlaban!"

"Jajaja que iluso, tu accediste al poder que regalamos a ti Wukong. Querías mas poder y te lo dimos... pero eso lo que tienes en tus manos, es lo que te hace un débil Wukong."

"¿Qué mis amigos me hacen débiles?

"Exacto... " decía la copia "Gracias a ellos, tu potencial de desperdicia"

Wukong guardó silencio. Seguía observando la escena que estaba frente a él. La copia aparece y afirma los hombros de Wukong. Una sonrisa aparece en su rostro y dice

"Entonces... ¿Abandonaras a esos débiles y aceptaras la fuerza?

"¿Qué mis amigos son inútiles? ¿Qué son una carga? ¿Me hacen un débil? Puede que sí, pero... ellos son una razón para seguir luchando, tener un propósito en mi vida, de defenderlos."

La sombra se aleja. No esperaba esa respuesta.

"¡Estas equivocado!" Gritó Wukong volteándose. Mis amigos son los que me hacen fuerte, ¡No creas que los abandonare por algo estúpido!"

"¡Entonces no queda nada mas que matarte!"

La sombra se abalanzó sobre Wukong. El mono lo esquiva y misteriosamente aparece su bastón en la espalda.

"¡Ven acá maldito!"

Velozmente saca su bastón y atraviesa la sombra. La copia liberó un grito desgarrador, mientras desaparecía en el vacío.

"No... mis amigos... es lo mas importante que tengo Nocturne... nunca los abandonare."

Comenzó a temblar. El escenario se derrumbaba. Wukong sintió como caía en un abismo. Pasaron unos segundos y Wukong abre sus ojos, había vuelto a Ionia. Se levanta y observa que las nubes se dispersaban, pero aún bloqueaban gran parte de la Luna. Recordó a Ahri y su grave estado. La busca, y la encuentra en el piso. La toma con sus brazos y continua su camino.

"¡Aguanta Ahri!" Pensaba Wukong "Queda muy poco... aguanta por favor"

**Pesadilla de Jax**

"Ríndete de una vez estúpido"

Jax tenía muchas heridas por todo su cuerpo, mientras que su copia se encontraba intacto. Con dificultad, logra ponerse de pie. Mira fijamente a su copia, intentando buscar una debilidad.

"¿Cuál es tu afición de seguir peleando y volver a perder? Te haces llamar maestro y no has aprendido nada"

"¿Como lo voy a derrotar?" pensó Jax "Es demasiado poderoso"

El maestro se levanta una vez mas, no se dejaría perder así de fácil.

"Y veo que no aprendes después de todo" decía la copia "Sí tanto ansías la muerte, no tendré problema en dártela"

"Dime Nocturne... ¿Porqué te uniste a los oscuros?"

"Porque deseo ver a toda la humanidad destruida Jax. Son solo una escoria en la tierra. Con el podre que me brindaron, podre cumplir mi sueño."

"Tanto... odio a las personas"

"¡Siii! ¡Los humanos solo traen desgracia! Aparte, todos son unos débiles y por ello... merecen morir.

Jax guardó silencio. Pasaron unos segundos y dice.

"¿Débiles dices...? No... estas equivocado Nocturne. En todos estos años, me han demostrado que los humanos son capaces de lograr hazañas increíbles, incluso para seres como yo. Los seres humanos no son solo destructores Nocturne, también crean cosas maravillosas. Todos somos imperfectos Nocturne... y cometemos errores en nuestras pero siempre tendremos otra oportunidad para reparar nuestros pecados del pasado."

"¡Que estupidez es esa Jax, en pensar que los humanos son inocentes!

La copia carga contra el Maestro. Jax se levanta y contrarresta el ataque de la sombra. Con un movimiento, perfora el pecho de su pesadilla.

"Ugh... Jax, te darás cuenta... que los humanos serán la perdición de todos."

La sombra se disolvió en un abismo, desapareciendo de la vista de Jax. El escenario se quebró y caia a pedazos. El maestro cayó en un abismo que nublaba su visión.

Pasaron unos segundos y pudo abrir sus ojos. Estaba en el mismo lugar. Las nubes se dispersaron y estaba amaneciendo. Se levanta y camina al hogar de Soraka.

"Jajajaja, bien hecho Gran maestro"

Una sombra apareció a sus espaldas. Nocturne había vuelto. Jax se prepara para atacar.

"Espera, ya no quiero luchar, solo te diré esto, te esperan en Demacia"

"¿Demacia? Dijo Jax.

Nocturne desapareció. Jax fue corriendo al hogar de Soraka.

**Colinas de Ionia.**

Wukong llego a la casa de Soraka. Golpeo la puerta desesperadamente. En unos segundos, la hija de las estrellas sale.

"¿Wukong?" Dijo impresionada "¿Qué haces tan...?

Soraka vio que Wukong cargaba a Ahri en sus brazos. Estaba cubierta de sangre.

"¿Qué le ocurrió Wukong? decía acercándose a la herida "¿Quién le hizo esto?

"Nocturne... la atacó a solas y la encontré desangrándose en el suelo"

"¿Nocturne? ¿pero que hace acá en Ionia?"

"Nos quería asesinar, lo último que vi, fue peleando con Jax"

"Wukong" decía Soraka "Entra, no es seguro si esa abominación sigue en Ionia"

Wukong asintió. Entro a la casa, que no era muy diferente a la de su maestro. Acuesta a Ahri en una cama, quitando la ropa ensangrentada.

"Dejame ver Wu" dijo Soraka observando la herida "esto es grave... la herida puede curarse, pero al ser hojas de la penumbra, nose que le ocurrira."

"¿Qué es lo peor que puede ocurrir? Dijo Wukong asustado

"Lo... peor que puede ocurrir, es que quede sumida en una pesadilla por Nocturne"

Wukong se calló. Miro a sus pies, pensando que fue culpa suya al abandonarla y que Ahri resultara herida. "Talvez Nocturne tenía razón" pensaba Wukong "Solo soy un débil que no puede proteger a nadie..."

"Aunque es poco probable que ocurra Wukong. Intentare todo lo posible para salvarla."

Soraka coloco sus manos sobre la herida y un brillo verde aparece. La herida cicatrizaba. Al paso de unos segundos, la herida se cerro.

"Wukong ya regreso, ¿Quieres que te cure?"

"No Soraka... me encuentro bien"

Wukong fijo su mirada en Ahri, aun pensando que era su culpa. En unos momentos regreso Soraka con vendas, paños, ropa y agua.

"Necesito que le quites la ropa Wukong ¿podrías hacerlo?

"Em... pero..." dijo sonrojado

"No me digas que tienes miedo en ver a tu novia ¿no?"

"Esta bien"

Wukong desviste la parte superior del vestido. Soraka vio como Wukong desviaba la mirada por vergüenza, soltando una carcajada.

"Yo sigo Wukong, tu ve a descansar"

El mono asintió y fue al comedor. Se sentó en el piso de madera junto a una mesa. Saca unos melocotones del recipiente en la mesa.

"¿Wukong? ¿Estas allí?"

Una voz del exterior. Wukong la reconoció de inmediato, es la del gran maestro. Abre la puerta y para su sorpresa, lo encuentra sin herida alguna.

"¡Jax!... ¿y Nocturne?"

"Se fue, pero tenemos otro asunto importante Wukong"

"¿Qué ocurre?"

"Demacia, se encuentra en asedio por parte de estos malditos. Tenemos que ir rápido..."

Jax se calla al ver una puerta abrirse, saliendo Soraka de ella.

"¿Jax, Pero que te ha ocurrido? Tu interior se ve, tan..."

"Oscuro, si... soy hermano de esos bastardos Soraka"

"Soraka" dijo Wukong "¿Ahri se encuentra bien?

"Si, ahora sigue durmiendo. Descuida Wukong, yo la cuidare, te necesitan en Demacia.

Antes de partir, Wukong camina a la habitación. Se despide de Ahri, besándola en la frente.

"Despierta pronto... te necesito mas que nunca ahora Ahri"

Despidiéndose de Soraka, partieron en rumbo a Demacia.

"Ve en tu nube Wukong, yo iré corriendo."

_**Ciudad Principal de Demacia.**_

"Oh... parece que están listos para la batalla jejeje. Esto será Divertido."

Los tres oscuros observaban la ciudad, que pronto se transformaría en una carnicería.

"¡Vamos mis hermanos, hagamos de esto una obra maestra!"


	18. Desolación

**Capitulo 16: Desolación**

**"Cuartel general Demaciano"**

"¡Todos a sus puestos, tenemos que defender la ciudad a toda costa!"

Los soldados corrían para prepararse al inminente ataque. El general demaciano Garen, animaba a sus tropas a defender la gloriosa ciudad. Aunque Nautilus provocaba terror en cualquier hombre, todos se sentían valientes al lado del general.

"¡Sin miedo soldados! Recuerden quienes son, protectores de los débiles."

El titán de las profundidades estaba a unos minutos metros del muro, caminando a paso lento.

"Garen, como vamos a vencer a ese coloso. Parece inmune a cualquier ataque físico y una gran resistencia a la magia según los reportes"

A su lado se encontraba el Senescal de Demacia, y su gran amigo, Xin Zhao. Observaban sin miedo

"Descuida Xin, hemos salido de ocasiones peores" decía Garen sonriendo "Saldremos victoriosos nuevamente."

"Además es solo uno, según los reportes es tiene una debilidad a la magia, así que llame a toda la academia de magia."

Los dos voltearon para ver al príncipe de Demacia, y otro de sus amigos, Jarvan IV.

"¡Señor!" Dijeron al unísono "Es peligroso que se encuentre acá.!

"Jaja, no puedo dejar que mis compañeros luchen mientras yo me escondo como un cobarde."

Los dos asintieron. Sabían como era su amigo y no podrían detenerlo.

"Continuando, la división de magia, al mando de Lux, se encuentra en la ciudad junto otra división de infantería al mando de Shyvana, intentaran atrapar a Nautilus. Al acercarse a la ciudad ataduras mágicas lo reducirán."

Un soldado entro corriendo al cuartel, informando que Nautilus se detuvo a unos cuantos metros del muro.

"¿Qué? Dijo Garen "Tengo que ver esto, no estaba planeado."

Garen corrió al muro principal. Al llegar, vio como el titán estaba parado, observando la ciudad Demaciana.

"¿Esta bien defendida eh?" Decía Azaghal "Nautilus, dale una muestra de nuestro gran poder."

El titán obedeció la orden. Levanta su ancla y la clava al suelo. Energía emanaba el ancla a la tierra.

"¡Carga de las profundidades!"

El suelo temblaba con una gran intensidad. Los soldados se afirmaban del muro para evitar caerse. Garen vio como trozos de tierra volaban. Energía oscura emergía del suelo, en dirección al muro, cada vez aumentando su intensidad. Garen ordeno que los soldados se desplegaran.

Los soldados intentaron bajar el muro, pero la carga los alcanzó. Una zona del muro fue destruido y grandes cantidades de rocas volaron, muchas chocaron con edificios de la ciudad. Los soldados y Garen fueron levantados por los aires. Los soldados de la retaguardia escucharon la explosión.

Nautilus levanto su ancla y volvió a su paso. Garen abre sus ojos, aun aturdido por la carga. A su alrededor, soldados rescataban a los sobrevivientes. Muchos no soportaron esa cantidades poder, o simplemente murieron por escombros o caer desde alto. Garen intento levantarse. A su lado, vio como el titán de las profundidades entraba a la ciudad, batiendo con su ancla soldado y edificio que se interponía en su camino.

**Cuartel general.**

Informes llegaron que Nautilus irrumpió la defensa principal. Jarvan y Xin Zhao se preparan a contrarrestar la ofensiva del Gigante. Un informe de un soldado indico que el gigante se abría paso al centro de la ciudad, donde los soldados de la retaguardia se encontraban.

"Rapido Xin, tenemos que ayudar a defender. Si cae esa ultima barrera, la ciudad se vera indefensa."

"Señor, ¿no encuentra raro que Nautilus ataque sin razón alguna?"

"Me he preguntado eso de hace tiempo, pero desde el ataque a Ionia y Piltover, debe ser gracias a esos que destruyeron el instituto de guerra."

"Señor, ¿se refiere a los oscuros?."

"Esos mismos, solo quieren destrucción a su paso y caos en el mundo."

En su camino, escucharon como los edificios caían al paso del titán oscuro, destruyendo todo a su paso.

"Tenemos que hacer todo lo posible para defender a Demacia Xin"

**Zona cero.**

Garen corría al centro de la ciudad y reencontrarse con la retaguardia. Corriendo vio como el titán destruía los edificios. Nada parecía detenerlo. "Su aura aterroriza." Pensaba Garen " Este Nautilus es distinto como lo he visto en la grieta. Se ve mas enfurecido de lo normal. ¿Como vamos a vencerlo?."

"Jajaja, ¿Esta es la defensa Demaciana? ¡Qué ridículo!"

Garen escucho una voces a la vuelta de la calle. Se asomo y vio dos seres alado, con armaduras oscuras y espadas que emanaban la misma energía que Nautilus.

"Aatrox, parece que esto terminara mas rápido de lo que esperaba. Solo Nautilus pudo destruir la defensa principal ¡Imagínate si hubiésemos intervenido!"

Garen no logro reconocer a esta figura, era primera vez que lo ve. A su lado se estaba Aatrox matando unos soldados y absorbiendo su sangre con su espada.

"Si, una decepción los humanos. Al final, no sirven para nada."

"Jejeje... espero que la Guardia real sea mejor que estos. ¡Vamos Aatrox! Eliminemos la ultima barrera."

Los dos oscuros despegaron, en camino al centro de la ciudad. Garen se apresuro en dar la alarma, pero mas que todo, era para asegurarse que no dañaran a Lux.

**Centro de Demacia.**

"¡Formen filas!"

Los soldados se formaron al inminente ataque de Nautilus. Paso una hora desde que Nautilus irrumpió en la ultima defensa. En el frente estaba Jarvan y la división de Shyvana y en la retaguardia, Lux con Xin Zhao.

"Señor" dijo Shyvana "No sería mejor que estuviera en la retaguardia, digo, para su seguridad."

"Estoy bien Shy, que clase de Rey sería si dejara a mis hermanos morir."

La intensidad de los temblores aumentaba. Los soldados se afirmaron en su posición.

"No tengas miedo Shyvana, saldremos vivos de esta"

Shyvana asintió. Jarvan divisó a lo lejos un soldado corriendo a su posición, era Garen.

"¡Garen!"

"¡Señor!" Decía suspirando "Tenemos que huir de inmediato"

"Pero de que me hablas"

"Ya vienen, ¡dos oscuros mas vienen!"

Jarvan parecía intrigado, aún no entendía lo que quería decir Garen. Intento contestar, pero un gran temblor se sintió. En la calle principal se asomó el Titán de las profundidades, dominado por la furia.

"¡Rápido, detengámoslo y devolvamos la paz a Demacia!"

"¡Atentos!" Gritó Lux desde la ultimas filas "A mi señal, disparan"

Esperaron a que Nautilus estuviera a la distancia correcta. El titán seguía caminando. Cuando estuvo a pasos del primer batallón, Lux levanto su bastón y disparo un gran rayo de luz a los ojos de Nautilus. El rayo de Luz impactó sin problemas en los ojos del Titán, cegándolo por unos segundos. El resto de magos procedieron. Rayos de luz ataron las piernas de Nautilus. El titán intento librarse de ellas, pero cada vez aparecían mas ligaduras. Logran derribarlo en sus rodillas. Después ataron sus brazos y al final, su abdomen. El titán fue reducido por la magia. Jarvan ordenó que continuaran, encadenándolo. Cuando los soldados terminaron la tarea, los ojos se Nautilus se apagaron. La tranquilidad volvió a sus corazones, pero no duraría mucho.

"Oh, no creí que fueran capaces de reducirlo jeje"

Azaghal y Aatrox observaban desde los tejados, como el gigante fue reducido por los soldados.

"¿Vamos a ayudarlo Azaghal?"

"No, Nautilus, el será capaz de todo esto. ¡Levántate Nautilus! ¡Levántate una vez mas y cumple tu venganza!"

El grito de Azaghal fue escuchado por el titán. El festejo de las tropas termino al ver como aparecieron los ojos de Nautilus. Un grito desgarrador libero el titán, provocando miedo en los soldados. Las ataduras de sus brazos fueron destruidas, levantándose de a poco.

"¡No! ¡Eviten que se levante! Gritó Jarvan.

Los soldados no sabían que hacer y los hechizos de los magos parecían no resultar. Las ataduras de su cuerpo fueron destruidas y sus pies liberados. El titán se levantó, con más ira que antes. Miro a los soldados con desprecio, con odio. Levanto su ancla y barrio con una parte de la unidad. Jarvan, Garen, Shyvana y los soldados retrocedían intentando huir.

"¡NO CREAN QUE ESCAPARAN!" AGUAS REVUELTAS

Nautilus azotó el suelo con su pie, liberando ondas de energía. Los soldados fuero cayendo uno a uno. Una parte de la división logro escapar. Una estela de polvo cubría el campo, incluso cubría a Nautilus.

Jarvan no podía observar nada adentro del polvo y aun aturdido. Corría buscando a sus compañeros.

"¿Shyvana, Garen, se encuentran bien?"

"Jajaja, ¿así que tu eres el príncipe de Demacia, cierto?"

"¿Quién eres?"

El príncipe Demaciano no podía distinguir que era. Pasados unos segundos, el polvo desapareció completamente, revelando el campo de batalla y su nuevo contrincante.

"¿Qué eres tú?" Decía Jarvan impresionado.

"Jaja, mis disculpas príncipe" decía Azaghal haciendo una reverencia "Yo soy Azaghal, líder y señor de los oscuros, es un gusto conocerlo."

"¿¡Los oscuros!?, ¡tu eres el maldito que masacró a personas inocentes solo por placer!"

"Sí, ese fui yo, ordene a Nautilus que atacara esta ciudad. Es todo parte de mi plan."

Jarvan miraba con odio a Azaghal. Pero le impresiono que Nautilus obedeciera las ordenes de este.

"Bueno Príncipe" decía Azaghal sacando su espada de la capa "Prepárate para luchar, no me puedo aguantar más."

"¡No creas que te dejare!" Shyvana cubrió a Jarvan. Tenía unos pequeños cortes, pero nada de gravedad

"¿Qué hacen aquí esta aquí? ¡Vete de aca" Azaghal al ver que no se movería, continúa "Esta bien, ¡tendre que matarlos juntos!.

"Espera Azaghal" decía Aatrox caminando "Yo me encargo de ellos."

"¿Azaghal? Dijo Shyvana "Nunca lo había escuchado antes."

"Ni yo, de hecho, no existe información de lo que sea que es él. Pero de lo unico que estoy seguro, es un retorcido ser que busca la aniquilación de la humanidad"

"¡Ya me aburrieron imbéciles!"

"Shyvana, tu encárgate de Aatrox, yo luchare contra este ser"

"¿Esta seguro señor?" Dijo Shyvana volteando "No sabemos la fuerza de él, y... no quiero que resultes herido"

"Descuida Shy, ganaremos esto"

"¡Me están aburriendo! Dijo Azaghal "Prepárate para luchar Jarvan"

El príncipe preparo su lanza, y Shyvana fue a enfrentarse a Aatrox.

**Muro Exterior de Demacia.**

"¿Qué acaba de Ocurrir?

Jax y Wukong llegaron tarde. La destrucción de los oscuros se podía ver donde sea. Los cuerpos de los soldados. Wukong no podía comprender porque habían pisadas gigantes en todo el camino y el muro destruido con facilidad.

"Fue Nautilus" dijo Jax "es el ultimo de los oscuros corrompidos por Azaghal. Se unió a la causa de los oscuros con la esperanza de poder vengarse y descansar de su tormento, aunque nunca podrá librarse de su destino"

"Esto nos hará mas complicado nuestro trabajo, Azaghal, Aatrox, Nocturne y ahora Nautilus. No entiendo como vamos a ser capaces de poder derrotarlos, parece imposible..."

"Ten fe Wukong, recuerda que antes fuimos consumidos por la oscuridad. Aunque sea mucho el margen de los humanos y mi raza, he aprendido que los hombres, no, los seres vivos, son capaces de lograr hazañas maravillosas que parecen imposibles. Recuerda cuando tus amigos y Ahri lograron liberarte de la oscuridad, o cuando colocaste en riesgo tu vida al enfrentarte conmigo en Piltover."

Jax tomó una pausa y continuó

"Sigamos nuestro camino, de seguro necesitan nuestra ayuda"

**Centro de Demacia**

"Veamos de que eres capaz, Príncipe"

Las armas de Jarvan y Azaghal chocaron. El impacto empujo al príncipe, su fuerza era impresionante. Mientras tanto, Shyvana parecía tener un cierta ventaja sobre Aatrox. Aunque no tuviera un arma, luchaba sin problemas con sus manos. Jarvan intento dañar a Azaghal, pero sus ataques fueron evadidos sin problemas por el oscuro. Azaghal soltó una carcajada, burlándose de Jarvan y contraataca. La velocidad del oscuro impresiono al príncipe, reconoció que no podía mantener ese ritmo.

Shyvana había dado unos golpes en el pecho de Aatrox y quemándolo en el proceso. Pero no quitaba de su mente el otro oscuro. Se veía muy distinto a Aatrox. Su oponente contraataca con mayor velocidad. Shyvana puede igualar su velocidad y bloquea los golpes sin problemas.

El resto del ejercito intento ayudar a los guerreros, pero el titán de las profundidades les impedió el paso. Nautilus utilizo su ancla para barrer con las unidades que intentaban luchar contra él. Los soldados no tuvieron mas opción que retirarse o escapar de su muerte. La división de magia intentaron encadenar al gigante, pero la magia parecía no tener efecto. El titán se enfurece y con una sola barrida, elimina la mitad de la división. Lux, asustada por la fuerza del coloso, ordena la retirada a los interiores de la ciudad. El titán, aún furioso, decide darles caza.

Pasaron unos minutos y la lucha seguía. Jarvan ya no podía mantener el ritmo, Azaghal era demasiado veloz para él. El oscuro logra desarmar a Jarvan. Su lanza voló por los aires y Azaghal afirmo a Jarvan de su cuello.

"¿Tus ultimas palabras... príncipe?"

Jarvan no contesto. No se daría por vencido, aunque el enemigo era mucho mas poderoso que él. Pero no podía liberarse de la garra de su oponente. Shyvana observo como Jarvan necesitaba ayuda, pero Aatrox le impedía ayudar la príncipe. En el rostro de Azaghal crece una sonrisa al ver como Jarvan luchaba por su vida. Pero antes que ejecutaran al príncipe, dos hombre acudieron en su rescate. Un hombre cargó contra el oscuro, empujándolo a una gran distancia, mientras el otro lo recogía. Eran Xin Zhao y Garen.

"Pensé... pensé que la onda de Nautilus los había dejado inconscientes." Dijo Jarvan feliz "Gracias por salvarme."

"Para eso estamos mi señor" Dijo Xin Zhao "somos su guardia y nuestra tarea es evitar que te maten."

"Además, no puedo permitir que un amigo muera y nosotros no hacer nada" Dijo Garen, dándole el arma a Jarvan.

"Jajajaja... bueno" Decía Jarvan "Tenemos que eliminar la escoria que destruyo nuestra bella ciudad, ¡Eliminemos a los demonios que asolaron a Demacia"

"¿Terminaron con esa estupidez llamada amistad?" Decía Azaghal algo molesto "¡Tengo cosas mas importantes que hacer!"

"¿Están listos caballeros?" Dijo Jarvan

"Siempre preparados señor" dijeron los dos.

"¡Vamos, por los que murieron hoy en batalla, por la humanidad!"

Los tres guerreros cargaron contra el oscuro. Azaghal solo sonreía en su posición, sosteniendo su arma con ambas manos.

"¡Demacia!" Gritaron los tres al unísono.

Jarvan creo un cráter alrededor del demonio, evitando que escapara. Shyvana no podía observar lo que ocurría adentro, solo esperaba que salieran vivos de allí.

"¿Qué te ocurre Shyvana?" Decía Aatrox. "¡Nuestra batalla aún no termina!"

El oscuro vuela donde Shyvana, atacando frenéticamente. Esta vez no pudo contener unos ataques y fue dañada en el abdomen. No fue un corte grave, su dura piel de dragón la protegió de ese corte letal. Shyvana decide terminar la batalla e invoca fuego a su alrededor. Se abalanza al oscuro, golpeando y quemándolo en todo su cuerpo. Aatrox no pudo defenderse frente al fuego y sufrio quemaduras graves. Pero esto no lo vencería tan fácil.

Dentro del cráter, los soldados intentaban derrotar a Azaghal, pero ni los tres juntos podían contra él. Se encontraban algo heridos y sus armaduras no se encontraban en buen estado, a comparación de su oponente que no mostaba herida ni cansancio alguno.

"Jajajaja, ¿esto es una broma verdad?" Decía Azaghal burlándose "Ni los tres mejores guerreros de Demacia, son capaces de provocarme un rasguño, que débiles son todos ustedes"

El enojo crecía dentro de los soldados. Azaghal percibió este sentimiento de ira, sonriendo frente a esto. Los tres guerreros atacaron con todas sus fuerzas. Sus armas intentaron atravesar el pecho del oscuro, pero para la impresión de ellos, bloqueo los ataques con su espada, riendo del débil ataque. Decidieron rodear a Azaghal y atacar desde los costados. Xin zhao intento atacar su retaguardia. El oscuro intento bloquear los ataques del senescal, pero al voltearse, recibió un corte en la espalda. Garen aprovecho el momento. Tenían la posición perfecta. Cualquier ataque, Azaghal intentaría bloquearlo y los otros dos. El oscuro no pudo defenderse de los ataques continuos. Los demacianos cortaron su cuerpo y unas pequeñas perforaciones. Cuando lo vieron debilitado, Jarvan aprovecho el momento y con su lanza dragón, perfora el pecho de Azaghal y arrinconándolo en el muro del cráter.

"Lo... ¿Lo logramos?" Decía Jarvan suspirando "¿Lo vencimos?"

"Creo que sí... por fin... lo matamos" dijo Xin Zhao.

El cuerpo del oscuro no parecía responder. Esto les dio seguridad que habían acabado con él.

"Si, esta muerto" decía Garen "Solo quedan Aatrox y Nautilus"

"¡Vamos!" Decía Jarvan "Tenemos que ayudar a los otros y evitar que la ciudad reciba más daños"

Los soldados dejaron el cadáver del oscuro. Pero a ultimo momento, percibieron energía aterradora emerger a sus espaldas. Al voltear, vieron como Azaghal se quitaba la lanza de su pecho.

"Vaya..." decía Azaghal con voz atemorizante "No esperaba que me dañaran jeje, creo que será necesario utilizar todo mi poder..."

Mientras tanto Shyvana daba los últimos golpes a su rival. Aatrox ya no podía defenderse mas. Shyvana termina su ataque con un potente puño, quemándolo en el pecho y con la gran potencia, hace que choque contra una pared. Había derrotado al oscuro. De repente escucho una explosión. Volteo y vio que el cráter había estallado. Garen y Xin Zhao estaban en el piso, inconscientes, pero no podía encontrar a Jarvan. Busco en los alrededores, pero el polvo no la dejaba ver.

"Jajajaja, ni siquiera utilice la mitad de mi poder... no, ni siquiera una centésima parte de mi fuerza, y pude eliminarlos sin problemas"

Al dispersarse el polvo, Shyvana no pudo creer lo que veía. Azaghal tenia su espada enterrada* en el abdomen de Jarvan. A los pocos segundos, retiro la espada de su cuerpo.

"Que descanse en paz, su majestad..." decía Azaghal riendo.

Shyvana cayó en sus rodillas. Su mente fue llenada con múltiples sentimientos, dolor, pena, angustia e Ira, ira contra ese ser maldito que arrebato a uno de sus seres más. "No... ¡Esto no es real! ¡Es imposible que haya muerto! ¿Porque él? ¿Porque tenía que morir el? ¡No! ¡NO! ¡Me las pagaras maldito! ¡Vas a sufrir por lo que cometiste! ¡Maldito!"

Shyvana corrió llena de furia frente al oscuro. En su camino se envolvia con llamas y cada vez aumentaban. Azaghal observó la bola de fuego que se dirigía a su posición. En un principio no se preocupo, pero al ver como aumentaba de tamaño, sintió temor por primera vez. Entro en la bola de fuego, pero para su sorpresa, unos colmillos atravesaron su cuerpo. Al desaparecer las llamas, vio que Shyvana, que hace poco era una mujer, se había transformado en dragón. Shyvana arroja al demonio a un muro y descargo una llamarada en esa dirección.

"Vaya... jaja, hace tiempo no era herido de esta manera" decía Azaghal observando sus heridas " Te felicito dragón, o mejor dicho Shyvana."

"¡Vas a pagar por todo lo que hiciste maldito!" Decía Shyvana rugiendo "¡Te voy a matar maldito! ¡Te matare!"

"Jaja, veamos si eres capaz de ello. ¡Ven Shyvana! Demuestra tu poder."


	19. Pesadilla Eterna

**Capitulo 17: Pesadilla Eterna**

"¿En donde estoy...?"

Ahri abrió sus ojos y lo único que había a su alrededor era oscuridad, nada más.

"¿Cómo llegué a este lugar? ¿Que es este lugar?"

Invoca a su orbe mágico, esperando iluminar la zona, pero la luz revelaba unos pocos pasos de ella. Intento caminar en busca de una salida, pero cada paso no le llevaba a ningún lado. Comenzó a desesperarse, daba vueltas en círculos, intentando buscar una salida, o una luz para poder escapar de ese lugar. Nada. No existía salida para ese lugar claustrofóbico. No podía recordar nada, su mente totalmente en blanco. Cae al suelo sin saber que hacer.

"Oh... ¿la pequeña ya no puede mas?"

Ahri escuchó una voz familiar pero algo distorsionada en la densa oscuridad. Levanta su cabeza para ver de donde se dirigía.

"¿Ya te rendiste Ahri? ¡Pero recién estamos comenzando!"

La voz venía de todas las direcciones. Se le hacía conocida, pero no sabía de quién era exactamente.

"¿Quién eres?" Decía Ahri girando "¿Qué quieres de mí?"

"Jaja, paciencia, no hay prisa, y respondiendo a tu otra pregunta, solo quiero mostrarte unas cosas..."

"¿Cosas? ¿Qué cosas?"

"¡Ya veras...!"

Ahri se preguntó que era esa voz. Se sentó en el oscuro suelo, sosteniendo sus rodillas con sus manos y hundiendo su cabeza en ellas. Solo deseaba salir de ese sombrío lugar y volver a Ionia con sus amigos.

"¿Extrañas a tus amigos Ahri?"

Ahri levanta su cabeza y en frente de ella, las sombras formaban una figura. Al terminar, se impresiono que la sombra era una copia exacta de ella misma, pero le llamo la atención el color de sus ojos rojos y el orbe estaba completamente oscuro.

"¿Porqué tomas mi forma?"

"Creo que no se que otra forma tomar a excepción de lo que esta enfrente mío, ¿contenta?"

Ahri suspiro. Aunque era ella misma, le causaba un miedo en su interior que haría la sombra con ella.

"Hace poco mencionaste a tus amigos ¿Verdad?" Dijo la copia girando en torno a Ahri.

"Nunca te dije eso"

"Pero tu mente me lo dijo"

Ahri se impresiono. Incluso sus pensamientos no estaban seguros en ese lugar.

"Deseo hablar se esos "amigos" que tu haces llamar" dijo parándose frente ella "pero antes... me gustaría mostrarte otras cosas"

La copia hace aparecer su orbe y dice

"Ven Ahri y observa el interior del orbe"

Una sonrisa apareció en el rostro de la copia. Ahri no sentía confianza en la sombra, pero tenía interés en saber que había dentro del orbe. Se levanta y mira el orbe que se encuentra frente a ella.

Dentro del orbe, vio un solitario hombre pescando a las orillas de un lago, en los bosques de Ionia. Se le hizo familiar este lugar, pero no recordaba que seguía después. Era de noche y la luna iluminaba el lago. Se escuchó un ruido de arbustos cercanos, pero el pescador ignoro esto. Luego se escucharon unas suaves carcajadas. El hombre se asustó y dio vuelta, mirando al bosque. De los arboles apareció una mujer muy atractiva, vestida con rojo y blanco. Ahri reconoció quien era, ella misma. Sus colas y orejas estaban ocultas para no espantar al hombre. La mujer se acercaba lentamente. El hombre no pudo resistirse y camino al encuentro de la bella mujer. Ahri intento advertirle al hombre, pero su voz no fue escuchada. El hombre y la Ahri de la imagen se encontraban de frente. La mujer levanta sus manos y las coloca en el rostro de su victima. Lo miraba fijamente. En ese momento, aparecen las nueve colas de la mujer. Ahri Intento advertirle, pero sus esfuerzos fueron en vano. El color de los ojos del hombre se marchitaron. La vitalidad pareció extinguirse. De la boca del pescador, una luz azul salía de ella, su energía vital. La mujer invoca su orbe y fusiona el alma con su esfera. La Ahri de la imagen sonreía al tener una nueva alma. El escenario fue cubierto por sombras y Ahri vuelve a aparecer en el antiguo lugar.

"¿Qué fue eso?" Decía Ahri observando la copia.

"Es raro escuchar esa pregunta proviniendo de ti Ahri. Esta es tu identidad, una asesina, un demonio insaciable de almas humanas y que disfruta con la muerte y la ruina de los hombres."

"¡No! Yo antes... yo no sabía lo que hacía. Necesitaba comer o era morir solitaria, ¡pero nunca quise matar a esas personas! Me arrepiento hasta este día de todas las atrocidades que cometí en mi pasado, lamento haber traído la ruina a tantas personas.

"¿Es en serio?" Decía la sombra riendo "¡Te mientes a ti misma! Sentías placer cuando adquirías una nueva alma, sentías placer cuando quitabas la vida a un hombre, ¿crees que lo hacías para sobrevivir? Lo hacías por gusto y por tu ambición de alcanzar esa humanidad que tanto deseas. Solo eres un ser que disfruta de la ruina a tu alrededor y no puedes cambiarlo.

"¡Cállate! Yo... ¡no soy como antes! No soy el antiguo demonio que solo buscaba mi bienestar. Me arrepentiré en toda mi vida lo que hice a esas pobres personas. He cambiado, ya no soy ese demonio.

"¿Y como me puedes demostrar que has cambiado Ahri?

"Mis amigos son una prueba."

"¿Tus amigos?" Dijo la copia con una carcajada "¿Crees que esas personas te valorizan? Pero no... en verdad te tienen miedo y desprecio, como el resto de las personas."

"¡Mientes! Mis amigos si me valoran. Saben que he cambiado y que no sería capaz de lastimar a alguien."

"Oh... así que piensas eso hehe..." decía la copia invocando su orbe nuevamente "Acércate y mira la verdad, la verdadera opinión de esos que haces llamar... tus amigos"

Ahri no quería observar dentro del orbe, pero algo la impulsaba a continuar. No sabía si lo que vería era verdadero, pero no tenía otra opción de averiguar que había adentro. Presta atención a la oscura esfera. Dentro de ella podía ver unas siluetas de amigos Ionianos y campeones de la liga.

_"Hey, ¿has escuchado sobre la nueva?"_

_"Esa tal llamada Ahri, ¿verdad?"_

_"Escuche que es un demonio que consume almas para poder vivir, y que ha acabado con miles de vidas humanas."_

_"¿Ahri? ¿Un demonio que mata gente por placer? Me pregunto que piensa la liga en aceptar esta... cosa."_

_"... ¿Un zorro que quiere ser humano? ¿Matando gente inocente? Eso es peor que ser un animal... ¡Es una bestia!"_

_"Me pregunto como dejaron que esa cosa entrara en la liga ¿En que pensaban?_

_"Quizás fueron cautivados por su belleza, o temor a que los matara"_

Las voces y murmullos se multiplicaban, cada vez diciendo cosas peores sobre la mujer. No quería seguir escuchando y ver sus siluetas. Cierra sus ojos y se cubre sus orejas, pero con esto aún podía escucharlos. Cae en sus rodillas. No podía soportar mas esto, la estaban volviendo loca.

"¡Cállense! " decía gritando "¡Cállense por favor!"

Diciendo esto, las voces desaparecieron instantáneamente. Del rostro de Ahri corrieron unas lagrimas. Solo quería escapar de ese lugar atormentador.

"¿Descubriste la verdad Ahri? Descubriste como... la gente que haces llamar compañeros y amigos, solo te ven como una bestia."

Ahri se negó a responder. Quería escapar de ese lugar. Intento invocar su orbe, fracasando en el intento. Su energía mágica abandono su cuerpo. Pensó que definitivamente estaría atrapada en ese lugar.

"Nadie dijo que la verdad no sería dolorosa Ahri. Supongo que ahora la imagen de las personas que conoces ha cambiado ¿No?... a excepción... de ese que mas quieres."

Ahri escuchó lo ultimo que dijo la copia. Era obvio que hablaba de Wukong.

"Crees que él es diferente, pero te equivocas nuevamente."

"¡No!" Interrumpió Ahri "Wukong es distinto, el me ha aceptado incluso sabiendo de mi pasado. Es uno de pocos que me ha hecho sentir bien en mi interior y darme razones para seguir viviendo."

"¿¡Qué es distinto!? Decía la copia violentamente "¿Qué crees que lo hace distinto a los humanos? ¿Crees que te ve de una manera distinta?"

"¡Sí! Eso si te puedo confirmar. Wukong siempre ha confiado en mi y yo en él. Te puedo asegurar que el me quiere."

"Oh..." decía la copia levantando su orbe "¿Estas segura sobre ello? ¿Quieres saber... lo que en verdad piensa él? ¡Acércate y mira!"

"¡No! De seguro son ilusiones que creas e intentas convertirme en el antiguo ser.

"Jaja... Ahri, lo que intento hacer es mostrar en la realidad que vives."

"¡Basta! No creeré mas en lo que dices." Decía concentrando su magia "No dejare que sigas hablando mal de mis amigos."

"¿De verdad deseas luchar? ¡Entiende Ahri! Quiero liberarte de esa vida falsa que has vivido y aceptes tu realidad y poder. Puedes lograr que los humanos se arrodillen frente a tí, pero debes creer en mi palabra."

La copia al ver como Ahri no dejaba su posición, continua diciendo:

"Como tu desees Ahri ¡Si quieres luchar, no dudare en dártelo!"

La copia realizaba perfectamente los movimientos de Ahri. Invocaba los mismos fuegos, pero de un color negro. Ahri invoca sus fuegos y los envía a la copia. La energía mágicas chocan, disolviendo los fuegos. Reconoció que la sombra poseía un poder igual al de ella así que tenía que acabar rápido con esto. Ahri crea nuevas llamas y se impulsa en dirección a la copia. La magia sale disparada, pero la copia pudo extinguirlas con la palma de su mano. Ahri rodeaba a la oscura figura, intentando dañarle.

"Esto es patético Ahri. Esperaba mucho mas de ti, pero lo único que has conseguido es que sienta vergüenza y decepción"

La sombra se impulsa a la dirección de Ahri. Llega con una impresionante velocidad al frente de la mujer. Teniendo su orbe en la mano, la implantó en el abdomen de Ahri. Una gran cantidad de energía sale de la esfera negra. Ahri no pudo resistir la potencia y rueda por el suelo. Escupió sangre, pero se vuelve a levantar, vencería a la sombra a toda costa.

"Nuestro poder tiene una gran brecha. Es inútil que puedas vencerme."

Sentía una gran dolor en su abdomen. Con dificultad logra reunir todo su poder en su orbe, este seria su golpe definitivo. La copia lanza llamas oscuras hacía Ahri y esta, se impulsa en medio de ellas. Era un movimiento peligroso que podía arriesgar su vida, pero decidió darlo todo. Pudo evadir la mayoría y unas pocas alcanzaron su cuerpo, dejando quemaduras. Aunque valió la pena. Ahri alcanzó a posicionarse frente a la copia. Con toda la energía reunida en su orbe, lo lanza a su contrincante. La atraviesa dos veces, pero aún se mantenía en pie. La sombra quiso contrarrestar su ataque, pero Ahri fue mucho mas veloz. Arrojo dos veces más la esfera cruzando el cuerpo de la sombra. La copia cae en sus rodillas y con un grito desgarrador, se desvaneció.

Ahri cae desplomada en el suelo. Fue difícil luchar contra ella misma, contra su peor pesadilla, su pasado. Se sienta en sus rodillas, el abdomen y las quemaduras aún dolían. Aunque derroto a la sombra, aún seguía en ese lugar aterrador. No había ninguna luz aparte de la que emitía su orbe mágico. Pensaba en las palabras que había dicho la sombra, si realmente había cambiado o seguía siendo el mismo demonio de hace años atrás, si las personas que conocía realmente la apreciaban, entre muchas cosas más. Cerro sus ojos, solo quería descansar y quitar de su mente esas imágenes que la perturbaban. "Me pregunto... si en verdad me quieren".

Ahri sintió una nueva presencia, mucho mas maligna y aterradora que la sombra que enfrento unos minutos atrás. Se para y ve unos ojos azules en la profundidad de la oscuridad. En su abdomen sintió un gran dolor. Vio un rojizo acero que la atravesaba. Volviendo a mirar al frente, reconoció su verdadero enemigo, Nocturne.

"Muere en la oscuridad eterna..."

Nocturne saca su filo del cuerpo de Ahri. Gran cantidad de sangre caía de su abdomen. No pudo resistir y se desploma en un charco de su propia sangre. "No... No puedo morir acá... ¡No quiero morir acá! No... No quiero quedar sola, no quiero morir sola... porque... no, ayuda por favor ¡Ayúdenme por favor!..."

La visión de Ahri se nublaba y sus pensamientos se hacían mas confusos. Después no podía sentir sus piernas, seguido por sus brazos. Sentía como la magia y su vida abandonaban su cuerpo. Lo ultimo que escuchó, fue la voz de Nocturne, que disfrutaba de la agonía de la mujer.

"Quise darte una oportunidad y decidiste ir por el lado débil. Pero no creas que acá acabara todo, ¡No! ¡Aun queda un largo camino de tormento! ¡Me pedirás a gritos y llantos la muerte, que parecerá una bendición después de la tortura que provocare a tu alma! ¡Lamentaras el día en haber opuesto resistencia a los oscuros!"

"Wukong..."


End file.
